La Disparition de Harry Potter
by LaFolleDeService
Summary: La guerre est finie et Harry a disparu. Mais 15 ans après, alors que tout le monde a fais sa vie. Un évenement va se produire et redonner l'espoir de le retrouver. Vieille fic, ne tient compte que des 5 premiers tomes...
1. Le Cauchemard

Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic « Voyages dans le passé », rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas mon autre fic pour écrire celle-ci… Que du contraire ! Après avoir pendant un certain temps (on dit un temps certain dans ce cas-ci ?) fait la morte sur (mea culpa), j'ai décidé de me remettre dans le bain (comprendre par là : on m'a obligée XD). Je commence donc à poster cette fanfiction-ci qui est… hé bien… ma première fanfic. Je la poste telle qu'elle était, sans corriger les fautes d'orthographes, désolée pour cela, mais mon but est avant tout de poursuivre mon autre fic, et je n'aime pas corriger. Rassurez-vous, au début, il y a beaucoup de faute, mais par après, j'avais pris un correcteur.

Sur ce, place au chapitre, et je retourne à mon autre fic…

PS : j'avais la flemme de retirer les dates de parution du site où je l'avais posté.

**La disparition de Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 1 : ****Le cauchemard** écrit le 30/08/2005  
Tout appartient à JKR sauf ce qui n'est pas d'elle ;)  
Ce premier chapitre est une introduction à la fiction! Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe...

_« La bataille était à son point décisif, l'ordre résistait à l'attaque des fidèles de Voldemort. Les sortilèges fusaient de partout, chacun était engagé dans cette bataille qui était la dernière. Harry et Neville se battait contre les époux Lestranges alors que Draco combattait contre son père, Lucius Malfoy, qui avait tué Narcissa, la mère de draco, il y' a 1 an de cela car elle avait refusé que draco devienne un mangemort comme son père. Draco s'était échappé et avait trouvé refuge a Poudlard. Dumbledore combattait Nott quand il reçu un sort dans le dos et s'écroula par terre. L'ordre du phœnix avait néanmoins le dessus jusqu'au moment où Lord Voldemort apparu fou de rage de voir ses fidèles presque tous maitrisés. Kingsley Shackleboth, Amélia Bones et Charlie Weasley fûrent tués par Lord Voldemort qui se frayait un chemin jusque Harry Potter qui venait de battre Bellatrix Lestranges. Un combat s'engagea entre les deux sorciers, les sorts se lançaient avec une rapidité étonnante. Lorsque après quelques minutes, Harry dans sa rage de vaincre lança le sort de la mort au moment où Voldemort trébuche sur le corps de Dumbledore. La guerre était fini et les derniers mangemorts se rendirent. Je m'approchais de Lord Voldemort et je constata sa mort. Harry était figé, c'était fini. On dénombrait les mangemorts et les morts. Molly Weasley éclata en sanglots à coté de Charlie répétant que ça aurait du être elle. Les Membres de l'ordre se regroupèrent autour de Dumbledore pour ramener son corps et faire un dernier adieu. Ron voulût parler à Harry mais celui-ci était introuvable. On le chercha de longues heures mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Harry Potter avait disparu. »_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut avec les souvenirs de ce jour d'horreur. Ce n'était que le cauchemar du souvenir de la guerre qui s'était déroulé il y a 15ans.

- Que se passe t'il Hermione ? Je te sentais bouger.  
- Ce n'est rien Draco, j'ai juste encore rêver de la bataille, tu peux te rendormir.  
- N'y pense plus. Je vais aller préparer le déjeuner il est bientôt l'heure de se lever.

Draco, le mari d'Hermione se leva et descendit préparer le déjeuner pour leurs 2 enfants. L'aîné s'appelait Alice elle avait 13 ans et rentrait en 3ème année à Poudlard. Mary avait 11ans et rentrait en 1ère cette année, elle attendait sa lettre avec impatience qui devait arriver dans les jours qu'y viennent. Ses parents lui disaient d'être patiente, qu'il fallait le temps de les envoyer. Hermione et Draco en savaient quelque chose car ils étaient tous deux professeurs à Poudlard. Draco était devenu le prof de potion, après la mort du professeur Rogue, et directeur de la maison Serpentard. Il remplissait très bien son poste car la maison n'avait plus la même réputation grâce à lui. Les adeptes du sang pur s'y faisait rare grâce aux changements de mentalité dans la communauté des sorciers. Hermione était devenu prof de métamorphose, après que le professeur McGonagall ait accepté le poste du directeur, et directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Dans une autre maison située à la campagne, Ginny et Lee Jordan jouaient au quidditch avec leurs 3 enfants. Patrick rentrait en 1ère également alors que leurs jumelles Samantha et Sophie devaient encore attendre deux ans pour rentrer à Poudlard.  
Ron était devenu un auror et espérait toujours retrouver Harry qu'il pensait vivant. Il était devenu un célibataire endurci et ne s'en plaignait pas.  
Fred et Goerges étaient devenus riches et avaient plusieurs magasins. Ils s'étaient réciproquement mariés à Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell.  
Chacun avait eu un fils, Will et Jack étaient liés comme les doigts de la main. Tous les deux rentrait en deuxième et avaient l'humour de leur père.

Rémus Lupin avait trouvé l'amour auprès de Nymphadora Tonks qui malgré le mariage continuait à se faire appeler Tonks.

Tous avaient espérés retrouver Harry mais depuis 15 ans il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie.

Mais ce matin ils reçurent tous la même lettre énigmatique…


	2. Le Récit de l'Inconnue

**Chapitre 2 : ****Le récit de l'inconnue** écrit le 30/08/2005  
Draco ouvrit la lettre, il n'y avait que quelques mots inscris:

_Il faut impérativement que vous veniez à Poudlard dans mon bureau à 10h sans faute  
Minerva McGonagall_

Draco et Hermione pensait qu'il devait y avoir un problème à Poudlard et comme il était déjà 9h30 ils partirent directement en disant aux enfants de ne pas trop faire de bêtises et qu'ils ne savaient pas quand ils rentreraient.

Ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette et arrivèrent dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau du professeur McGonagall et virent Ron, Tonks et Rémus devant la porte car ils ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

-Vous aussi vous avez été appelé par Minerva ? Demanda hermione.  
-Oui, sais-tu pourquoi ?  
-Aucune idée, je pensais que ça avait un rapport avec Poudlard, mais ça ne justifie pas votre présence.

A ce moment, la statue laissa place à un escalier et Draco, Hermione, Rémus, Tonks et Ron montèrent et retrouvèrent Ginny, Lee, Fred, Georges, Angelina et Katie et une très belle femme blonde aux yeux bleus qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

McGonagall s'approcha d'eux :

-Bonjour, je vous ai fais convoquer parce que nous avons peut-être un indice sur la disparition d'Harry après 15 ans.

Ils regardaient la femme inconnue, se doutant qu'elle avait un lien avec la convocation.

-Ou est-il ? Demanda Ron à la femme.  
-Nous n'en savons rien, mais nous devons écouter ce que Sarah a à nous raconter, si elle veut bien raconter l'histoire qu'elle m'a rapporté tout à l'heure. Répondit McGonagall

La femme appelée Sarah prit la parole, elle n'était pas très à l'aise.

Elle raconta avec un fort accent français qu'elle est née en France, que ses parents sont les gardiens d'une forêt magique là-bas et qu'elle vivait avec eux.  
Elle raconta qu'un jour pendant qu'elle faisait sa ronde d'inspection dans la forêt qu'elle rencontra un homme seul qui avait de longs cheveux roux et des yeux verts. Elle avait été très surprise étant donné qu'il y a un repousse moldu sur la forêt. Elle a été lui parler dans le but de le faire sortir de la forêt car si il était un moldu elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il voie une créature magique.

-Monsieur, que faites-vous dans cette forêt ? demanda-t-elle  
-Je voyage pour découvrir le plus de choses possibles et je cherche de quoi me nourrir car mes provisions sont vides. Et vous que faites vous dans cette forêt ? Répondit-il avec un fort accent anglais

Sarah pensait que vu qu'il avait faim il suffisait de l'emmener chez elle pour qu'il parte de la forêt.

-Je suis gardienne de la forêt, je peux vous donner de quoi manger chez mes parents en bordure de la forêt ? Demanda-t-elle

Elle l'emmena chez ses parents et passèrent la soirée à 4. Ils demandèrent à l'étranger comment il s'appelait et comment il était entré dans la forêt.  
L'étranger répondit qu'il s'appelait James et qu'il était entré dans la forêt a pied.  
Le père se demandait comment James avait fais ou bien peut-être que sa barrière de protection ne marchait plus ou bien peut-être James était-il un sorcier mais c'était peu probable dans se coin éloigné de tout.  
Le père se souvenait de ses bases en légillimancie à BeauxBatons. Il lança le sort sur l'inconnu mais ne parvient pas à pénétrer dans ses souvenirs.  
Par contre l'étranger se retourna brusquement, il avait senti que quelqu'un essayait de fouiller sa mémoire.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'étranger qui tenait quelque chose dans sa poche  
-Et vous qui êtes-vous ? Vous venez d'Angleterre d'après votre accent ? Aimez-vous la Bièreaubeurre ? questionna le père au hazard

L'étranger répondit simplement qu'il aimait beaucoup cela et qu'il était sorcier également. L'atmosphère fût beaucoup plus détendue après les révélations et James resta deux semaines avec Sarah. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant deux semaines mais ne dormaient pas ensemble.

Les personnes dans le bureau ne comprenait pas le rapport entre Harry et l'homme roux.

Sarah continua l'histoire et raconta qu'un matin James était parti sans dire au revoir mais en laissant un mot pour dire qu'il n'était pas prêt à vivre une relation ni de vivre en société.

Plus tard Sarah découvrit qu'elle était enceinte et partit en Angleterre dans l'espoir de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait et le père de son fils qui se nommait Thomas. Elle vivait dans un appartement au dessus du chemin de traverse avec Thomas. C'est en discutant avec la voisine que elle a pensé que si James était anglais il avait du venir à Poudlard et donc que l'on connaîtrait mieux l'identité du père. Et pour cette raison elle était venue à Poudlard.


	3. Thomas

**Chapitre 3 : ****Thomas** écrit le 30/08/2005  
McGonagall reprit la parole :

-Sarah, peux-tu montrer la lettre à nos amis afin qu'ils voient la lettre. J'ai fais venir certains devoir de Harry afin de comparer les deux écritures.

Les deux écritures se ressemblaient mais n'étaient pas identiques.

-En 15 ans son écriture a pu changer ? demanda Ron plein d'espoir  
-Oui sûrement étant donné qu'il n'écrit peut-être plus autant que quand on était à l'école. Supposa Ginny  
-Il est impossible que ce soit Harry car l'homme dont elle parle était roux ! Même si il a une écriture qui ressemble à celle de Harry, qu'il s'appèle James et qu'il a un accent anglais l'homme qu'elle a rencontré n'était pas Harry ! dit Hermione plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu car elle était en colère contre Minerva McGonagall qui lui avait redonné l'espoir de retrouver Harry.

Rémus remarquait que Sarah ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient, elle avait l'air perdue. Il décida d'interrompre la discussion et de prendre la parole.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait expliquer à Sarah pourquoi elle nous parle d'un James et que nous nous parlons d'un homme nommé Harry ?

Sarah acquiesça d'un signe de tête contente que quelqu'un la comprenne un peu.

Fred et Georges s'avancèrent vers Sarah pour mettre les choses au point.

-En fait, nous supposons… dit l'un  
-Que l'homme que tu as rencontré dans les bois… dit le second  
-Serait Harry Potter…  
-Celui qui a survécu et vaincu Voldemort…  
-L'affreux sorcier.

-Et que ton fils est sûrement le fils de Harry. Dit Ginny

Sarah n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Harry Potter aurait été l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Hermione cassa à nouveau tout le monde en répétant que l'homme de la forêt avait les cheveux roux. McGonagall proposa alors que les invités voient Thomas, l'enfant de Sarah, pour voir si il y avait des ressemblances avec Harry.

Sarah alla chercher Thomas qui se promenait dans l'étage. Pendant son absence la langue d'Hermione se déliait.  
-Cette femme essaye juste de trouver quelqu'un pour la nourrir, elle essaye de faire croire que son fils est le fils d'Harry ! C'est tout a fait insensé ce qu'elle raconte, Harry n'est pas roux ! dit-elle  
-Mais c'est moi qui ai fais le lien entre Harry et ce mystérieux James, elle connaît Harry seulement de réputation. Dit McGonagall d'une traite.  
Draco interrompit la discussion entre la directice et Hermione en disant qu'il fallait d'abord voir l'enfant avant de faire un jugement car Harry aurait très bien pu changer de physique afin de ne pas être reconnu. Ce qui se pourrait car personne ne l'avait revu.  
Le professeur McGonagall fût enchanté de cette remarque de Draco.

Sarah rentra avec Thomas, un jeune garçon de 11 ans qui avait l'air très calme. Les amis étaient ébahis de voir que l'enfant d'une blonde et d'un homme roux avait des cheveux noirs et en bataille ! Des sourires se dessinaient sur les visages, l'enfant ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : Harry était vivant il y a 11 ans et l'est peut-être encore.

Rémus prit la parole étant donné que personne ne semblait vouloir parler  
-Il me paraît évident que Thomas est bel et bien le fils de Harry Potter. Si il a fui c'est probablement pour échapper à la célébrité qui l'aurait assailli. Je pense que tout le monde sera d'accord pour que vous puissiez avoir accès au bien de Harry pour pouvoir vivre.  
-C'est très gentil mais cela n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis arrivé en Angleterre il y a 10 ans et j'ai un appartement et un travail au ministère pour dénombrer les créatures magiques étant donné que c'est mon domaine. Répondit Sarah  
-Nous faisons tout pour retrouver Harry depuis qu'il a disparu et vous êtes la preuve qu'il vivait et vit peut-être encore.

McGonagall prit la parole :  
-Etant donné que vous êtes là, je vais vous donner les lettres de vos enfants ainsi que à Thomas qui évidemment est le bienvenue à Poudlard !  
Pour la première fois Thomas prit la parole et demanda si on avait trouvé qui était son père (ben oui il était pas là pendant la conversation) Il fût assez surpris d'apprendre que son père était un sorcier célèbre qui avait disparu depuis 15 ans. Il était heureux de savoir qui était son père mais cela ne changeait rien car il n'était pas à ses cotés. Thomas rêvait d'avoir un père, d'avoir une famille au complet.

Hermione se tourna vers Sarah et lui demanda si Harry était au courant qu'il était père.  
-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il est parti. Quand je suis partie en Angleterre, j'ai laissée une lettre à mes parents au cas où il reviendrait. D'ailleurs ils l'ont perdue le mois passé mais je n'ai plus d'espoir qu'il revienne et si il revient, mes parents lui expliqueront ! Répondit Sarah

Quand tout le monde rentra chez soi, il faisait déjà nuit. Hermione et Draco pensaient aux enfants qui étaient toujours seuls. Mais au moins les parents rapportaient les lettres.


	4. Le Poudlard Express

**Chapitre 4 : ****Le Poudlard Express** écrit le 31/08/2005  
Le 31 août, veille de la rentrée à Poudlard, il y avait de l'agitation dans la maison de la famille Malefoy-Granger. L'excitation due à la rentrée était à son maximum, Alice allait retrouver ses amis et Mary allait connaître Poudlard. Draco et Hermione leur conseillait d'être gentilles avec Thomas et de ne pas l'embêter à propos de son père qui a disparu. Ils montèrent se coucher de bonne heure, leurs valises prêtes dans le hall d'entrée.

Le lendemain matin, Mary se réveilla avant que le réveil ne sonne. Elle était excitée comme une puce à l'idée qu'elle allait enfin connaître Poudlard ! Hermione appela un Taxi pour rejoindre la gare de King's Cross. Le taxi n'avait pas de problème pour trouver la maison car ils vivaient dans un quartier moldu puisque Hermione ne voulait pas se détacher de son monde.  
Une fois arrivée à la gare, ils se dirigèrent vers les quais 9 et 10 pour atteindre la voie 9 ¾, la voie qui accueille le Poudlard express. Ils traversèrent l'arche magique pour atteindre la bonne voie. Un grand train de couleur rouge attendait, le machiniste venait d'allumer les machines pour se préparer au départ. Draco, Hermione, Alice et Mary se dirigèrent vers les jumeaux Weasleys et leurs familles qui étaient des amis de la famille depuis longtemps. Seulement quelques minutes après, Lee Jordan, Ginny et Patrick arrivèrent par l'arche accompagnés de Sarah et Thomas. Les parents discutaient et Thomas était présenté aux autres qui se connaissaient tous.

-Avez-vous trouvé où pourrait être Harry ? Questionna Fred  
-J'ai reçu un hibou de Ron qui disait qu'on réouvrait l'affaire et qu'il avait été chargé d'enquêter. Arthur Weasley a poussé le ministre à rechercher Harry à nouveau. C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit devenu conseiller en relation du premier ministre. Malheureusement aucune nouvelle de Harry. Répondit Hermione  
-Je pense qu'il est temps de dire au revoir aux enfants, le train va bientôt partir, nous parlerons de cela plus tranquillement. Interrompit Lee Jordan

Les enfants dirent au revoir aux parents et montèrent dans le train. Alice, Will et Jack partirent retrouver leurs amis des années précédentes. Mary, Patrick et Thomas essaient désespérément de trouver un compartiment vide. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent un compartiment occupé seulement par un garçon qui lisait un magazine que tout le monde connaissait mais que personne n'achetait : Le Chicaneur.

-Bonjour ! On peut s'installer ? demanda Mary qui commençait à en avoir marre de chercher de la place.  
-Oui, Bien sûr ! Il y a suffisamment de place. Répondit le garçon

Le garçon avait un pull à col roulé mauve alors qu'il faisait beau et chaud dehors étant donné que l'on était seulement le 1er septembre.

-Comment t'appèles-tu ? Moi c'est Thomas Dumoulin. Voici Mary Malefoy et Patrick Jordan. Tu rentres en 1ère ?  
-Oui je rentre en première, je m'appèle Andréas Lovegood.  
-Pourquoi lis-tu ce journal ? Ils parlent de plein de choses bizarres là-dedans. Demanda Patrick  
-Ma mère est la directrice de ce journal, elle l'a repris à la mort de mon grand-père. C'est lui et ma mère qui m'ont élevé, je n'ai pas connu mon père puisque qu'il était juste un sorcier que ma mère a rencontré en voyage.

Les 4 nouveaux étudiants apprenaient à se connaître. Ils parlaient des maisons de Poudlard, des professeurs, du château, des rumeurs autour de Poudlard et de la magie qui l'entourait comme chaque nouvel étudiant. Mary connaissait beaucoup sur Poudlard étant donné que sa mère avait tenu à ce qu'elle lise « L'Histoire de Poudlard » avant qu'elle ne rentre à l'école.  
Mary avait d'abord râlé que sa mère lui donne une telle tâche mais maintenant elle se rendait compte que c'était gai de connaître autant de choses.

En début de soirée ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. En descendant du train, ils virent un homme gigantesque avec une lanterne à la main qui hurlait aux premières de le suivre.

-C'est Hagrid, un demi-géant ! Je l'ai vu une fois chez nous. Fit remarquer Mary à ses compagnons.

Ils montèrent tous les 4 dans une barque et lorsque tout le monde fût embarqué, les barques s'avancèrent à la surface du lac.

-J'ai lu dans « L'Histoire de Poudlard » qu'il y a un calamar géant qui vit dans ce lac. Refit remarquer Mary.

Les 3 autres l'écoutaient de bon cœur, heureux d'en apprendre sur leur nouvelle école. Après la traversée du lac, ils montèrent vers le château puis on les fît s'arrêter devant les portes de la grande salle. Aucun élève ne parlait, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Certains étaient enthousiastes, d'autres angoissés voir effrayés.

Et enfin les portes s'ouvrirent…


	5. La Cérémonie de Répartition

**Chapitre 5 : ****La cérémonie de répartition** écrit le 01/09/2005  
Les portes s'ouvrirent et les nouveaux élèves admirèrent la grande salle avec ses 4tables alignées où les anciens étaient assis et les regardaient. C'était assez stressant d'avoir autant de regard sur eux, les jeunes avaient peur de faire une bêtise ou de déplaire aux autres élèves qui allaient être leur seconde famille durant l'année. Le plafond était magique comme l'avait expliquée Mary dans le Poudlard Express. Des bougies volantes l'illuminaient. Au bout de la salle, il y avait la table des professeurs avec les parents de Mary et Neville Londubat. Il était devenu professeur en botanique. Mary et Patrick le connaissait car il était toujours là aux fêtes de famille. Leurs parents avaient vraiment beaucoup d'amis ! Devant la table des professeurs il y avait un tabouret sur lequel était déposé un vieux chapeau devenu gris avec le temps. La mère de Mary, que l'on continuait d'appeler Hermione Granger pour éviter des confusions avec Draco Malefoy, fît signe aux nouveaux de se rapprocher du chapeau. On vit une bouche se dessiner sur le chapeau et il se mit à réciter un poème :

_Il y a maintenant bien longtemps  
Quatre grands sorciers de ce temps  
Voulaient construire une école  
Qui ne soit pas une babiole  
Chacun avait ses exigences  
Pour agrandir l'intelligence  
Ils firent donc quatre maisons  
Pour enseigner à leur façon  
Pour aller chez les Griffondors  
Il faut être courageux et fort  
A Serdaigle vous irez  
Si vous êtes sages et étudier  
Si vous finissez à Serpentard  
C'est que vous êtes plutôt roublard  
Enfin, si à poufsouffle vous allez  
C'est que vous aimer travailler  
Mon but est de définir  
Dans quelle maison vous allez partir  
Mettez-moi sur votre tête  
Pour savoir où aller faire la fête_

Lorsqu'il eu fini, le professeur Granger sortit un rouleau de parchemin, le déroula et parla aux élèves :  
-Je vais maintenant vous appeler un par un, vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête et il vous enverra dans une des 4 maisons. Algar, Béatrice

Le choixpeau lança après quelques secondes de réflexions :  
-Poufsouffle !

Le professeur avança dans la liste, Mary, Patrick, Thomas et Andréas attendaient leur tour. Celui de Thomas vient rapidement.

-Dumoulin, Thomas  
-Gryffondor !

-Jordan, Patrick  
-Gryffondor !

-Andréas Lovegood  
-Serdaigle!

-Malefoy, Mary  
-Gryffondor!  
Sa soeur, Alice l'applaudit de toutes ses forces tellement elle était heureuse que sa soeur allait dans la même maison qu'elle.  
La liste se termina avec Zaorsky, Vince qui fût envoyé à Serpentard.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et prit la parole.  
-Avant de remplir nos ventres j'aimerais vous rappeler qu'il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite. De plus, j'aurais aimé vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, le professeur Fabien Geitley. Mais malheureusement il m'a l'air en retard !

A ce moment les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur un beau jeune homme avec des cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux bleus azur.  
-Excusez-moi pour mon retard, professeur McGonagall.  
-J'étais en train de vous présenter professeur Geitley.

Les jeunes filles étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il avait un physique très avantageux et qu'il était entièrement pardonné !

Une fois que le professeur Geitley fût installé, le professeur McGonagall tapa dans ses mains et une multitude de plats apparurent sur les tables.  
Mary, Thomas et Patrick étaient ensemble à la table des Gryffondors et parlaient de bon train. Ils étaient heureux, ils étaient arrivés et ils étaient ensembles.  
Après le dîner, les préfets les accompagnaient dans la salle commune pour leur montrer leurs dortoirs.


	6. Les Premiers Cours

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Deux type de narration: un type externe pour les trois enfants et le type interne(le perso raconte)pour vous verrez qui. Enfin vous verrez ;-) [NDA en 2009 : Ho ? Alors c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à faire deux narrations ?]

**Chapitre 6 : ****Les premiers cours** écrit le 03/09/2005  
Les 3 amis se réveillèrent de bonne heure, impatient de voir ce qui les attendaient. Ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Alice qui était déjà là leur donna leurs horaires.  
-Super ! On commence par les potions, j'ai hâte de voir comment mon père donne cours. S'exclama Mary  
-Il est sympa ? Pas trop sévère ? demanda Thomas  
-Non, pas du tout. Il est très sympa et il a de l'humour. Lui répondit-elle.  
-Et après on a Enchantements et Histoire de la magie l'après midi. Par contre on a vol sur balai seulement mercredi. Demain et vendredi on a ta maman avec le cours de métamorphose. On a DCFM seulement jeudi. Cita Patrick.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots car c'était l'endroit où se trouvait les serpentards. La porte de la salle de classe était ouverte alors ils rentrèrent et choisirent leurs places. Le professeur Malefoy sortit d'un placard où il rangeait routes sortes d'ingrédients. Il vient devant la classe et prit la parole d'une voix froide et sèche.  
-Bonjour, dans cette classe nous apprendrons l'art des potions. Tout bavardage sera sévèrement puni, toute faute corrigée de façon efficace, tout retard sera également puni.

Le professeur Draco Malefoy était tout l'opposé de sympa et humoristique. Néanmoins, à la fin du cours, il était évident qu'il était un excellent professeur même si il était sévère.

Les cours d'enchantements étaient chouettes à suivre, il y avait une bonne ambiance dans la classe. Par contre les cours d'histoire de la magie était d'un ennui mortel. Et c'était le cas de le dire puisque c'était un fantôme qui donnait cours.

Le soir, au dîner, Alice vient s'asseoir près du trio.  
-Vous avez eu quoi comme matière aujourd'hui ?  
-Potions, enchantements et histoire.  
-Pas choquée de voir comment papa est en prof ? demanda Alice à Mary avec un sourire  
-Ben… ça m'a un peu étonnée, je ne le pensais pas comme ça.  
-Moi j'ai eu cours de DCFM avec le professeur Geitley. Non seulement il est jeune et beau mais en plus il donne bien cours, j'ai jamais appris autant de choses en un cours. Et l'ambiance est bonne, il est rigolo et souriant. N'empêche je le trouve un peu spécial. Il parle toujours comme s'il s'attendait à un danger imminent. Et puis il y a autre chose : il se ballade toujours avec une fiole qu'il boit régulièrement. Dit Alice  
-Nous verrons bien, on l'a jeudi. Répondit Thomas

Le trio passa la soirée dans la salle commune :  
-J'ai hâte d'avoir le professeur Geitley, c'est vrai qu'il est beau ! S'exclama Mary  
-Bof, un bellâtre qui s'y croit. Lui répondit Patrick avec un air de dédain  
-Si il est bon comme prof, je lui pardonne d'être m'as-tu-vu. Rajouté Thomas  
-Mais il ne se fait pas remarquer, il y peut rien s'il a du succès et qu'il est bon ! défendit Mary.

Thomas était fatigué et monta se coucher. Il fût très vite imité par ses deux amis, ils tenaient à être en forme pour leurs cours !

Le lendemain ils passèrent une excellente journée. Ils aimaient Poudlard et ses habitants. Le professeur Granger par contre donnait cours comme elle vivait, c'est à dire beaucoup de travail mais toujours de bonne humeur. Cependant Mary, Thomas et Patrick avaient hâte d'avoir cours de DCFM surtout Mary. Ils entendaient beaucoup de bien de ce professeur bien que tout le monde le trouvait étrange. Certains élèves de 6ème et 7ème prétendaient même qu'il donnait des cours de Magie Noire mais qu'il ne voulait pas que les élèves l'appliquent mais la connaissent. Il semblait certain aux étudiants que ce professeur Geitley était complètement paranoïaque car il semblait toujours avoir peur d'être suivi ou qu'il allait se faire attaquer. Certains disaient même qu'il était fou mais que comme il était intelligent il avait été accepté comme prof.  
Enfin le jour J arriva : ils allaient avoir cours de DCFM.  
Ils arrivèrent 5 minutes à l'avance tellement ils étaient curieux de vérifier les dires des autres élèves. Ils s'installèrent aux premières tables. Le professeur entra et commença son cours.

-Bonjour, nous n'allons pas perdre de temps et directement commencer le cours. Je vais vous demander de sortir de quoi écrire car il faudra prendre des notes au début puis nous passerons à la pratique. Cela se passera ainsi pour chaque cours. Nous verrons certaines créatures qui peuvent vous pourrir la vie, des sorts et des contre-sorts et des manières de se défendre lors de duel. Le monde est rempli de choses horribles et il faut les connaître pour s'en protéger efficacement. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre les bases en duel pour se défendre et désarmer l'adversaire car cela peut nous être utile à n'importe quel moment de notre vie. Bien, je vois que j'ai votre attention, c'est bien de faire attention à ce qui vous entoure. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Maintenant je voudrais deux volontaires pour donner un exemple.

Patrick était enthousiaste et avait hâte d'apprendre. Il leva directement la main. Mais à sa grande surprise personne d'autre n'osait se porter volontaire.  
-Allez Thomas vient ! Tu te rends compte de la chance qu'on a ! Murmura Patrick à Thomas  
-Ben… hem… en fait…  
Le professeur Geitley enchaîna immédiatement :  
-Nous avons nos volontaires. Venez devant les garçons. Nous allons apprendre le sort de l'Expelliarmus et du bouclier si nous avons le temps. Ecartez-vous de quelques pas. En fait comment vous appelez-vous ?  
-Patrick Jordan !  
-Thomas Dumoulin.

Mary pût constater que le professeur regardait Thomas avec attention. Mais il se reprit rapidement avec astuce.  
-Jordan ? Tu es le fils de Lee Jordan ?  
-Oui professeur et de Ginny Weasley. Vous connaissez mon père ?  
-Seulement de vue…

Personne ne pouvait comprendre l'embarras du professeur Geitley en ce moment. (NDA : Sauf Lucifer qui a vu juste ! Bravo à lui/elle !)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Moi, Harry Potter, alias professeur Fabien Geitley, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Cet enfant de première année portait le nom de famille de la seule femme que j'ai aimé : Sarah Dumoulin. En plus, ce petit me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je devais vérifier si c'était bien le fils de Sarah. En plus un nom français en Angleterre c'est pas courant mais alors celui là en plus ! Et puis je ne voulais pas révéler ma seconde identité maintenant devant cette classe, je n'avais pas envie d'être célèbre tout simplement parce que j'avais eu un second coup de chance. On ne m'aurait jamais laissé vivre tranquillement. En disparaissant j'ai pu voyagé, découvrir des pays et ce qu'ils cachent. Ma décision était prise : je ferai semblant de rien et je ferai mon enquête sur Thomas Dumoulin. Alors j'improvisai sur quelque chose que j'avais déjà entendu : Jordan.  
Je me suis bien rattrapé !

-Bien maintenant que vous êtes prêt, voyons de plus près le sort. Qui peut me dire à quoi sert l'expelliarmus ?  
-C'est un sort qui permet de désarmer son adversaire.  
-Bien, 5 points pour Gryffondor. Quel est ton nom ?  
-Mary Malefoy.  
-Oui, bien sûr. Avant un duel, il faut saluer l'autre sorcier en s'inclinant. Ensuite mettez-vous en position, la baguette dirigée vers l'adversaire. Thomas va utiliser l'incantation Expelliarmus contre Patrick qui normalement devrait être désarmé. Allez-y.

-Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Patrick vola à travers la pièce et vient s'écraser avec force contre le mur.

-Voici un sort très bien réussi du premier coup ! 5 points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant Patrick va lancer l'expelliarmus et Thomas devra se protéger en utilisant le charme du bouclier, l'incantation est protegio.

Thomas réussi sans difficulté à se protéger de l'expelliarmus de Patrick qui n'était pas très fort.

-Maintenant placé vous par deux et entraînez-vous à désarmer puis à se protéger.

Les élèves se rendaient compte que c'était plus difficile que ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils ont vu que Thomas avait réussi sans problème à désarmer et se protéger. Peut-être que les pouvoirs que j'ai reçu en tuant Voldemort se sont également transmis à mon fils. De plus si ça se trouve ce n'est pas mon fils et le fait qu'il me ressemble, qu'il ai le nom de Sarah et qu'il soit puissant n'est qu'une coïncidence. En tout cas j'aimerais le croire. Si j'avais eu un fils j'aurais aimé m'occuper de lui. Je ne suis pas un enfoiré qui abandonne mon fils, non pas du tout.


	7. L'Altercation

**Chapitre 7 : ****L'altercation** écrit le 10/09/2005  
Mary, Patrick et Thomas sortaient de la salle de classe et partaient vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
-C'est dingue ! Le professeur Geitley connaît mon père. Je lui enverrai un hibou pour lui dire que Fabien Geitley est prof de DCFM. Il ne le sait peut-être pas si ils se sont perdus de vue. Et puis il me l'aurait dis ! S'exclama Patrick  
-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, il faisait quand même une drôle de tête quand il a entendu ton nom. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. De plus, Geitley est plus jeune que ton père. Dit Mary  
-Oui tu as raison. Je ne vais rien dire

Dans la salle commune, un messager attendait Mary.  
-Mary Malefoy ?  
C'était un vieil elfe habillé de vêtements en laine qu'il avait visiblement fait lui-même.  
-Oui c'est moi. Qui es-tu ?  
-Je suis Dobby, l'elfe de maison. J'ai un message de votre maman, la gentille Hermione Granger qui est pour la liberté des elfes. Moi je suis un elfe libre maintenant. J'ai servi votre grand-père, le méchant maître. Dobby est libre maintenant, Dobby reçoit un salaire ! Heureusement le jeune monsieur Malefoy, votre père, est devenu bon, il n'est pas comme son père, il…  
-Ca va, ça va. Quel est le message ?  
-Votre maman vous attend dans son bureau après le dîner du soir.  
-Merci. En fait que veux-tu dire par « mon père est devenu bon » ?  
-Hem… je… il est plus sage que vous demandiez à vos parents, ils connaissent mieux que moi.  
Et l'elfe, embêté d'avoir dis quelque chose de secret, disparu en claquant des doigts.

Mary regarda ses amis et haussa des épaules. C'était une étrange visite, et un étrange messager. Le trio commença à travailler puisqu'ils avaient eu la chance d'avoir des devoirs dès la première semaine !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je devrais aller voir Hermione, elle sait sûrement si Thomas est le fils de Sarah. Ce n'est pas un hasard si Thomas est justement à Poudlard ! Ils ont dû le faire venir dans l'espoir de me retrouver. Je ne me sens pas prêt à me montrer en société, l'anonymat me va mieux. Si jamais je me montre, je serai harcelé par les journalistes et tous les gens qui me prennent pour un héros. Toute cette histoire simplement parce que j'ai eu de la chance contre Voldemort. Si il ne s'était pas pris les pieds il aurait pu me tuer. J'irai voir Hermione ce soir, il faut juste que je trouve quelque chose pour amener la conversation sur le sujet de Thomas. Je trouverai !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le trio venait de finir de dîner et Mary dû quitter les garçons pour rejoindre le bureau de sa mère.  
-Je dois aller chez ma mère, je vous rejoins après à la salle commune.  
-Moi, je dois aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches. Je vous rejoindrai après. Dis Thomas

Et il partit vers la bibliothèque sans dire un mot de plus.  
Mary arriva chez ses parents, ils lui ouvrirent la porte et lui proposèrent une tasse de thé.  
-Alors Mary, tu commences à t'habituer à Poudlard ? lui demanda son père.  
-Oui, je n'imaginais pas le château aussi grand.  
-Et Thomas va bien? Il s'en sort ? demanda sa mère  
-Oui, très bien, on a eu cours de DCFM. Tu aurais du voir comment il a désarmé Patrick ! On aurait dis qu'il s'était déjà entraîné pourtant c'est la première fois qu'il lançait ce sort. J'ai une question à vous poser, le vieil elfe, Dobby, il a dit quelque chose d'étrange à propos de papa.  
-Vas-y, dis nous ce qui te tracasse.  
-L'elfe a dit : « Heureusement que votre père est devenu bon » Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

Les parents de Mary étaient embarrassés, ils ne lui avaient pas raconté le passé de son père, Draco Malefoy.  
-Nous aurions dû t'en parler. Je crois que ton père devrait t'expliquer. Répondit Hermione.  
-Hum… Mon père avait des idées très encrées à propos du sang pure et du sang impure. Il était mangemort et il voulait que je le devienne aussi. J'ai longtemps cru à ses idées jusqu'à ce qu'il tue ma mère, ta grand-mère, devant moi. J'ai compris toutes les aberrations qu'il m'avait raconté pendant mon enfance et je me suis réfugié chez l'ordre du phœnix où je vivais heureux et où j'ai compris que tous les sorciers étaient ego, que leurs parents soient moldus ou sorciers, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Lui expliqua son père.  
-Et alors qu'il m'avait insultée pendant plusieurs années, il a essayé de se faire pardonner, ce qu'il a d'ailleurs très bien réussi. Finit Hermione avec un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Les parents parlaient avec leur fille de tout et de rien et ils étaient rassurés que sa rentrée à Poudlard se passait bien.  
Pendant ce temps là, le professeur se promenait dans le château pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je marchais sans faire attention aux chemins que j'empruntais et j'atterris dans la bibliothèque. Tant que j'y suis autant regarder pour un bouquin. Thomas se trouvait justement à la bibliothèque, plongé dans un livre qui relate comment la magie noire a évolué au fil des époques. C'est un livre très intéressant, je l'ai lu, même si le livre parlait de moi comme un héros, cela m'exaspère un peu. Thomas avait l'air très concentré et je décida de ne pas le déranger. En farfouillant un peu, j'avais trouvé l'autobiographie d'un éleveur de sombrals. Je pris une chaise et commença à lire « La vie des sombrals » de Richard Gloomy. Je jetais de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil vers Thomas. En le regardant je me dis que j'aurais été bien sans cette cicatrice qui me défigure. Thomas semblait souvent regarder Madame Pince, qui était toujours bibliothécaire à Poudlard. Elle était occupée avec un élève apparemment difficile. Thomas se dirigea vers la réserve, l'ouvrit discrètement et se glissa à l'intérieur. Je le suivis de loin, il semblait chercher un livre bien précis. Et il le trouva, c'était un livre spécialisé en dissimulation. Il avait été mis en réserve car certaines pages parlaient de magie noire. J'ai l'occasion de parler de Thomas à la directrice de sa maison, Hermione, il est absolument interdit de rentrer dans la réserve sans une autorisation.  
-Que fais tu dans la réserve ?  
-Je… je me suis perdu ! répondit Thomas qui gardait la tête froide face au professeur qui l'avait surpris dans un lieu interdit.  
-Tu te moques de moi ? 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor et j'en dirai un mot à la directrice de maison. Et étant donné que tu feuilletais un livre interdit, tu seras en retenue avec moi demain soir.  
-Mais professeur !  
-Il n'y a pas de mais ! répliquais-je  
Je me trouvais dur, ce n'était pas sympa ce que je faisais mais je devais arriver à parler de Thomas à Hermione. Désolé Thomas !  
-S'il vous plait professeur ! Je cherchais une façon de retrouver mon père, certaines personnes insultent ma mère et moi. Ils disent que ma mère n'est qu'une dingue qui essaye de faire croire qu'elle a eu une relation avec Harry Potter. Mais c'est faux, ce sont des gens qui connaissaient monsieur Potter qui ont fais cette supposition. Ma mère connaissait LE Harry Potter seulement de réputation.  
-Ceci est très touchant monsieur Dumoulin mais malheureusement vous vous trouvez dans un lieu qui vous est interdit. Je n'enlèverai pas les punitions. Demain soir dans ma salle de classe après le souper, ne prévoyez rien après je ne sais pas combien de temps durera la retenue.

Maintenant que j'avais une raison de parler de Thomas à Hermione je n'avais plus qu'a me rendre à son bureau. Je décida de me rendre directement, comme ça je serai fixé sur Thomas.

Mary souhaita une bonne nuit à ses parents, elle sortit et se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur Geitley.  
Mais que fait-il ici ? Pourquoi il va chez mes parents ? Se demanda-t-elle.  
Sa curiosité l'emporta et dès que ses parents ouvrirent au professeur Geitley et que celui-ci rentra, Mary se colla à la porte pour écouter la conversation.

-Bonsoir professeur Geitley ! dit son père.  
-Bonsoir, vous pouvez m'appeler Fabien. Je viens voir le professeur Granger.  
-Appelez-nous Hermione et Draco. C'est embêtent de toujours s'appeler professeur. Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous me voir ? Répliqua sa mère.  
-Je viens de prendre Thomas Dumoulin, un élève de première année, en train de fouiller dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Il avait pris un livre sur la dissimulation qui était fort penché sur la magie noire. Je lui ai donné une retenue et enlevé quelques points. Après cela, il m'a raconté que c'était pour trouver un moyen de retrouver son père. Il m'a dis que son père est Harry Potter ! C'est un très bon élève mais je crains qu'il soit un peu mythomane.  
-Absolument pas ! Sa mère française ne connaissait pas l'identité du père, elle se doutait juste qu'il était anglais car il avait un léger accent. Avant la rentrée, elle a eu l'idée de demander à Poudlard de pouvoir chercher dans les registres des élèves pour retrouver le véritable nom du père car il n'existait aucun James qui correspondait à son age et à sa description d'homme roux ! C'est en voyant Thomas que Minerva nous a appelé afin que l'on voit l'enfant. Harry était mon meilleur ami avec Ron à Poudlard et je le connaissais bien. Le prénom faux de James, la fausse apparence, la ressemblance entre Thomas et Harry et le fait que le faux James ai disparu de la surface du globe comme Harry laisse penser que Sarah avait bien rencontré Harry. Récita Hermione  
-Sarah ?  
-Oui, il s'agit de la mère de Thomas. Elle vivait en France avec ses parents. Ils s'occupaient d'une forêt magique. J'ai du mal à croire que Harry ai abandonné Sarah comme ça. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Il a été vraiment odieux de laisser Sarah seule avec un enfant ! dit Hermione  
-Peut-être que Harry n'était pas au courant qu'il avait un fils. Sinon il serait resté je suppose. Exprima le professeur Geitley  
-Et pourquoi cache-t-il son identité ? Pourquoi a-t-il fuit à la chute de Voldemort ? Il a fait du mal à tout le monde en partant. Tout le monde croyait en lui et c'est comme ça qu'il nous remercie ? En laissant tomber ses amis !

Mary entendait que la voix de sa mère montait. Ce n'était pas bon signe car cela voulait dire qu'elle se mettait en colère et il ne fallait mieux pas être dans son chemin dans ses moments là.

-Hermione, tu es égoïste. Tu penses à ce que toi tu as vécu mais moi, à la place de Harry Potter j'aurais fais pareil ! Il n'avait peut-être pas envie d'être harcelé par tous les sorciers qu'il croisait ! Il a peut-être eu la paix en partant, il ne voulait pas être célèbre. Tu dis être son amie mais tu lui craches dessus. Moi, je le comprend !

Le professeur Geitley semblait s'énerver aussi. Mary n'entendait pas son père, il avait tendance à rester très calme dans des situations tendues, il savait retenir ses émotions.

-Comment osez-vous dire cela professeur Geitley ? Vous ne le connaissez même pas ! Je crois que nous n'avons pas besoin de se voir plus que nécessaire. Fulmina Hermione  
-Calme-toi Hermy. Dit Draco toujours calme

Mary entendit des pas se rapprocher et se cacha rapidement derrière une colonne. Le professeur Geitley venait d'ouvrir la porte brutalement et partit à grand pas. Il était rouge de colère. Mary se dit qu'il serait plus prudent de retourner dans la salle commune Gryffondor sans se faire remarquer et surtout pas par le professeur Geitley qui semblait très énervé !

**Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre! Je propose un concours: D'après vous, qui découvrira en premier la véritable identité du professeur Geitley?**

Laissez une tite review pour donner votre avis sur la fanfiction!

Bonne lecture à tous!

**[NDA en 2009 : le concours tient toujours :P]**


	8. Vincent

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Retenue et découverte d'un nouveau personnage !

**Chapitre 8 : ****Vincent** écrit le 18/09/2005

Voilà, maintenant je sais, Thomas est le fils de Sarah, la seule femme qui m'a aimé pour ce que je suis. Thomas est donc par la même occasion mon fils dont je ne me suis jamais occupé, que je n'ai pas vu grandir. Il complique tout ! J'étais tranquille et insouciant avant qu'il n'arrive, je n'avais aucune responsabilité et c'était très bien comme ça. Maintenant, l'idée que j'ai un fils que j'ai abandonné, l'idée que j'ai abandonné une femme seule avec son enfant me dégoûte. Je pense que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher et de réfléchir à cela demain quand je serai calmé et reposé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mary courut à toute vitesse jusqu'à la salle commune et trouva Patrick et Thomas devant la cheminée où brûlait un feu qui réchauffait toute la pièce.  
-Les gars, vous ne me croirez jamais quand je vous aurai dit ce que j'ai entendu. Dit Mary à bout de souffle.  
-Et moi, tu ne me croiras jamais quand je t'aurai dit ce qui s'est passé. Lui répondit Thomas  
-Je suis au courant ! Dit Mary.  
-Evidemment ! Comment ça se fait que tu sais toujours tout ? Dit Patrick  
Mary le regarda avec un air de désapprobation et continua à parler comme si de rien n'était.

-Je sais que tu as une retenue avec Geitley. Et il est allé voir ma mère et comme il est rentré juste après que je sois sortie, je suis restée derrière la porte pour écouter.  
-Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit sur mon cas ?  
-Ma mère n'a fait aucune remarque, puis ils ont parlé de Harry Potter et ils se sont tous les deux énervés. Ma mère, je comprend pourquoi, puisque Harry Potter était son ami d'enfance. Mais Geitley s'est énervé aussi, je ne comprend pas pourquoi.  
-Il a droit à sa vie privée. Peut-être qu'il le connaissait aussi.

Le lendemain, l'incident était oublié, sauf pour Thomas qui avait une retenue à faire.  
Il se dirigea donc après le souper vers le bureau de Geitley. Thomas s'en voulait d'avoir eu une retenue alors qu'il ne voulait pas de mal. Il espérait juste trouver un moyen de faire connaître à son père qu'il existait. Mais il savait que sa punition était juste puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se trouver dans la réserve.  
Il frappa à la porte du bureau…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ca doit être Thomas qui vient pour la retenue. C'est idiot qu'il ai une retenue à cause de moi mais c'est pas parce qu'il est mon fils que je dois le protéger. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive pour que je parle comme ça ? Je sais que j'ai un fils depuis un jour et je pense déjà à comment je dois m'y prendre avec lui alors qu'il ne me connaît pas !

-Entrez !  
-Bonjour professeur, je viens pour faire ma retenue.  
-Bien, tu vois la bibliothèque derrière mon bureau ? Tu la vides, tu la nettoies et tu remets les livres dans l'ordre par rapport au sujet d'abord puis par ordre alphabétique. Vous pourrez repartir quand vous aurez terminé.

Mais quel sadique je fais ! j'y ai peut-être été un peu fort mais au moins on ne me dira pas que je fais du favoritisme. Le pauvre il a l'air complètement perdu.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Tu peux commencer.

Je vais en profiter pour envoyer un hibou à Vincent, il doit m'envoyer un mèche de cheveux, je n'ai presque plus de Polynectar.

-Accio plume, accio parchemin

Décidément j'adore la magie c'est un truc de fainéant ! Bon commençons cette lettre à ce cher Vincent, mon ami norvègien.

_Hello Vincent,_

C'est le « professeur Geitley », J'ai pris ce nom pour donner cours à Poudlard. Comment tu vas ? Et comment va Hedwige ? Il fait beau en France ? Moi ça ne va pas trop, j'ai appris quelque chose qui m'a un peu boulversé. Tu te souviens que je t'ai raconté lorsque l'on s'est rencontré que je n'avais été amoureux que d'une seule femme, Sarah. Il semblerait qu'elle ait eu un fils et qu'elle est partie en Angleterre avec lui. Ce fils est à Poudlard, il est en première année, il a 11ans et il est mon portrait craché. Tout les professeurs et « mes amis » semblent penser que c'est mon fils ! Enfin je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire.  
Hermione dont je t'ai aussi parlé est devenue professeur ici, j'ai parlé avec elle et elle m'a presque craché dessus. Craché sur Harry Potter et pas sur le professeur Geitley. J'ai évidemment pris ma défense mais visiblement elle doit penser que je suis un sale type ! Je me suis disputée avec elle hier et depuis elle ne me parle plus. Elle ne sait évidemment pas qui je suis mais j'ai peur de sa réaction si elle le savait !

Je pensais écrire une lettre à Thomas, mon fils, pour lui dire que je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Je pensais te l'envoyer comme ça tu pourrais demander à Hedwige de la porter, preuve que c'est bien moi qui l'ai écrite et de plus elle viendra de loin et personne n'imaginera que je suis en Angleterre. Je n'ai pas le courage de dévoiler ma vraie identité, je sais que tu aimerais mais j'ai peur que l'on me poursuive et m'harcèle. J'ai jamais demandé à être célèbre. On sait à quel point il est préférable de cacher son identité.

Bien à toi, Harry, ton ami anglais

PS : Pourrais-tu m'envoyer une de tes belles mèches blondes ? Je dois prévoir du Polynectar, j'en manquerai d'ici un mois. Merci

Elle est bien cette lettre, Vincent est le seul à connaître ma vraie identité et toute mon histoire. Il est norvégien, et oui ! Il était aussi un voyageur en France et on a fait route ensemble. On est devenu ami et il a tout découvert sur moi. Et c'est bien ainsi, Vincent est vraiment l'ami sur qui je peux compter. Bon maintenant il faut que j'écrive une lettre pour Thomas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Thomas était en train de finir de sortir les livres de la bibliothèque, les livres étaient écris dans différentes langues, en anglais, en français, en espagnol, en allemand, en slave et une autre langue qui lui semblait être du thaïlandais. Le professeur Geitley écrivait une lettre, il avait l'air de sourire et même de rire un peu. Thomas commençait à nettoyer la bibliothèque fort poussiéreuse ce qui le fît éternuer. Il vit que le professeur Geitley commençait une seconde lettre.  
« Beaucoup d'amis… » pensa Thomas  
Lorsqu'il finit de nettoyer la bibliothèque, il commença à ranger les livres.

-Tu peux arrêter, c'est bon comme ça. Lui dis le professeur Geitley qui visiblement avait fini sa seconde lettre mais cette fois il semblait un peu triste.  
-Vous êtes sûr monsieur ?  
-Mais oui.  
Et d'un coup de baguette le professeur Geitley remit tous ses livres en place  
-Tu as bien travaillé, c'est bien propre. Lui dis le professeur  
Le professeur Geitley semblait sympathique et lui souriait.  
-Je t'aurais bien proposé une tasse de thé mais malheureusement je dois envoyer ces lettres qui sont assez urgentes mais si tu as besoin d'aide ou que tu as un problème tu peux venir me voir. Proposa le professeur.  
-Merci, et Bonne nuit professeur.  
-Bonne nuit Thomas et fais attention à ne pas te faire prendre.

Drôle de conseil de la part d'un professeur. En plus sa retenue n'avait pas été aussi dure que prévue puisqu'elle avait été raccourcie par le professeur. Ca donnerait presque à penser que le professeur Geitley est humain ! Se dit Thomas.

[NDA en 2009 : je suis en train de remarquer les similitudes entre mes deux fics… En fait, Vincent est l'esquisse de Dan Sanders ! =D]


	9. La Lettre

**Chapitre 9 : ****La lettre** écrit le 24/09/2005  
Cinq jours plus tard, les hiboux apportaient la gazette du sorcier aux abonnés. Mary lisait son exemplaire du journal. Dés qu'elle vit le titre, elle poussa un petit cri.  
-Tu es abonnée à la gazette ? S'étonna Patrick.  
-Belle observation ! Depuis le début de l'année Patrick ! Répliqua Mary. D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien de la lire, il y a un article étrange.  
-Quoi ça ?  
Pour toute réponse, Mary lui tendit la gazette. En titre principal, on pouvait lire :

_**Des rumeurs circulent, ce pourrait-il que le terrible mage noir Lord Voldemort, aie eu un descendant, et que celui-ci essaye de prendre la suite de son père ?**_

_Des chercheurs spécialisés en magie noir émettent l'hypothèse que Lord Voldemort aurait eu un descendant. En effet, les chercheurs peuvent affirmer qu'une femme se serait éprise et aurait eu une relation avec lui. Cette femme se faisait appeler Lady mais nous ne connaissons pas sa véritable identité ni ce qu'elle est devenue. Elle aurait rencontré le mage noir un peu avant sa première chute il y a près de 30 ans. Mais nous ne pouvons pas dire ce qu'elle est devenue après la disparition de Voldemort. Les chercheurs pensent qu'elle est partie à l'étranger mais ils n'ont aucune idée de la destination. Peut-être est-elle encore en vie mais nous pouvons affirmer qu'elle n'a pas eu de contact avec Voldemort lorsque celui-ci est réapparu. Nous pensons que son départ à l'étranger est du au fait qu'elle pouvait être enceinte. Dans quel cas, Lord Voldemort a engendré un héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Que faut-il croire ? Cela est-il possible ? Les temps sombres seront-ils de retour ? Est-ce une blague de mauvais goût? Nous l'espérons mais le mieux serait de toujours rester sur ses gardes. _

-Hé ben ça alors ! Fit Patrick.  
-Tu en penses quoi toi ? Demanda Mary.  
-Moi, je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de chances pour que se soit vrai ! Répondit Patrick.  
-Pourquoi ? Reprit Mary.  
-Ben, … Voldemort a bien le droit d'avoir un fils ! Non ?  
-Ouais, et toi, Thomas, tu en penses quoi ? Thomas ?  
-La terre appèle Thomas ! Dit Patrick  
Voyant Thomas la bouche entrouverte, une lettre en main et une magnifique chouette blanche à ses côtés, Mary commença à s'inquiéter.  
-Thomas, ça va ? De qui vient cette lette ? Je n'ai jamais vu cette chouette, ce n'est pas celle de ta mère.

Mary n'avait peut-être jamais vu la chouette, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione, Draco et Minerva. Tous trois regardait la chouette avec un air vraiment très étonné. Le professeur Geitley, quand à lui, fixait Thomas avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

-Heu… Thomas ? Tu vas bien ? Dit Patrick.  
-C'est… Merveilleux ! murmura Thomas.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Commença à s'impatienter Patrick.  
-Le lettre, elle vient de… de mon père ! Répondit Thomas.  
Dès que Patrick réussi à articuler des mots, il commença à parler.  
-Quand tu dis ton père, tu veux parler de Harry Potter ?  
-A ton avis, il en a beaucoup d'autres de pères ? Se moqua Mary.  
-Heu… oui, oui, évidemment !  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?  
-Tenez, lisez !  
Thomas leur tendit une lettre écrite avec une écriture qui était assez soignée, sans pour autant être vraiment jolie.

_12 septembre  
Cher Thomas,_

Je sais que tu dois être surpris de recevoir une lettre de ma part après tous ce temps sans nouvelle de moi. A vrai dire, tu n'as jamais eu de nouvelle de moi !  
Je comprends très bien, mais, vois-tu, je n'ai su que j'avais un fils il y a seulement quelques temps.  
Je voudrais que tu saches au moins pourquoi je me cache depuis quinze ans.  
C'est assez difficile pour moi, de parler de ça, mais bon, je dois t'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas le courage de te parler en face et que je me cache. Qui a dis que les Gryffondors étaient courageux ?

Il y a quinze ans, lors de la dernière bataille, je me battais contre Voldemort, Il y avait eu beaucoup de perte dans les rangs du mage noir, mais très peu chez l'ordre, malheureusement, comme tu dois déjà le savoir, parmi les gens qui étaient tombés, il y avait Dumbledore, c'est grâce à lui qu'on a gagner la guerre. Même mort, il m'a aidé. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment un service ?  
Enfin, bon, pendant que je me battais contre Voldemort, j'ai eu un énorme coup de chance : Voldemort à trébucher sur Dumbledore au moment où j'ai jeté le sort qui m'a permis de le tuer. C'est comme ça que je l'ai vaincu, par chance, mais personne n'a vu ce qui s'était passé, pour tout le monde, j'était devenu « le sorcier qui avait vaincu Voldemort ». Ils ont toujours oublier d'écrire la suite, « grâce à un coup de chance ! ». Ils n'avaient rien compris. Je ne voulais pas être célèbre, surtout pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fais loyalement, pour quelque chose qui ne mérite pas d'être connu! C'est pour cette raison que je suis parti.  
J'ai pris l'anonymat, j'ai changé de nom, c'est pour cette raison que ta mère ne me connaissait pas. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, j'ai vu des paysages que tu ne pourrais pas imaginer.  
C'est aussi comme ça que j'ai connu Sarah, ta mère, je n'ai jamais connu de femme aussi extraordinaire ! Dis-toi que tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir une mère comme elle ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui dire la vérité, pourtant, j'ai essayé ! Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire qui j'étais vraiment, si tu savais comme je m'en veux !  
D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu pourrais dire bonjour à Sarah, et lui dire la vérité ? Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir !  
Prend soin de toi!

Harry Potter, ton père

Les deux autres restèrent sans voix. Petit à petit, un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Thomas. En voyant sa réaction, Geitley souria, puis il ouvrit son journal et lu l'article, sans retenir un seul mot de ce qui était écrit, ne réussissant pas à se détacher de son sourire.  
Hermione et Draco se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers Mary, Patrick et Thomas.

-Hedwige ? Dit Hermione  
La chouette poussa un petit hululement pour acquiescer.  
-Elle a apporté quoi ? Demanda Hermione aux enfants.  
-Une lettre de son père ! Répondit Mary toute excitée.  
-Thomas, pourrais-tu venir dans le bureau de la directrice ce soir après le dîner avec la lettre ? Demanda le professeur Malfoy.  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
-Je vais appeler ta mère, il faut la mettre au courant. Certaines personnes vont venir, peut-être y a t'il un indice sur l'endroit où il se trouve. Explique le professeur.

Draco et Hermione retournèrent à la table des professeurs. Draco ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer que Fabien Geitley souriait en lisant la gazette du sorcier. Il lisait un article sur une rumeur.  
Draco prit son propre exemplaire et commença à lire pour voir ce qui pouvait le faire sourire. Après l'avoir lu, il était scandalisé ! Pourquoi souriait-il ? Cet article n'avait rien de drôle au contraire ! Si cette rumeur est vraiment fondée c'est catastrophique, il pourrait y avoir une troisième guerre. Cela ne cessera jamais.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà Hedwige, elle apporte la lettre à Thomas. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Ca y'est il commence à la lire, et il a l'ai de sourire ! Ou bien, peut-être qu'il se moque de moi. Il faut que je reste optimiste. Je me demande ce qu'il dit à ses amis. Tiens, Draco et Hermione se lève, elle a sûrement reconnue Hedwige. Bon je vais lire le journal, il ne faut pas que je regarde comme ça, je vais attirer l'attention.

Draco et Hermione reviennent. Il faut que je fasse semblant de rien.

-Tu crois qu'on le retrouvera ? Demanda Hermione à Draco lorsqu'il eu fini son article.  
-On verra ça ce soir, dans le bureau de Minerva avec les autres. Lui répondit Draco

Ce soir ils vont parler de moi ? Il faut que j'écoute ça !

-Tu as lu cet article ? Tu crois que c'est vrai ? demanda Draco à Hermione.  
-Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer pour vendre du parchemin ! C'est quasiment impossible voyons !  
-Quasiment… donc ça peut être vrai… Murmura Draco en regardant la grande salle.

Hermione n'a décidément pas changer, il faut toujours lui mettre une preuve sous le nez.

_En soirée :_

Il faut que je me dépêche si je veux monter dans le bureau avec quelqu'un. Où est-ce que j'ai mis ma cape d'invisibilité ? Ah ! La voilà ! Je vais pouvoir tout écouter et personne ne se doutera que je suis là !  
Je monte avec Ron qui vient d'arriver, si il savait que je suis là !  
-Excusez-moi, je crois que je suis le dernier. Dit Ron aux personnes présentes dans le bureau.  
Il y a Hermione, Draco, Minerva, Ginny, Ron, Rémus, Thomas et … Sarah. Elle est toujours aussi resplendissante…


	10. La Réunion

**Chapitre 10 : ****La réunion** écrit le 08/10/2005  
-Bien, nous pouvons commencer Minerva. Que se passe t'il ? Dit Rémus qui semblait impatient de connaître la raison pour laquelle on l'avait tiré de chez lui.  
-Tout à fait, alors, si je vous ai fais venir une nouvelle fois, c'est parce que nous avons peut-être un second indice sur l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Harry.  
-Qu'avez-vous trouver ? Il est toujours en vie ? S'impatienta Ginny.  
-Un peu de patience Ginny. Répondit Ron.  
-De la patience ? De la patience ? Cela fait 15 ans que je patiente Ron ! Comment cela se fait-il qu'on ne l'aie jamais retrouvé ? Il n'a pas pu disparaître ! S'énerva Ginny.  
-Calme toi Ginny, nous aussi on veut le retrouver. Fit remarquer Rémus. Si nous sommes ici, c'est parce que, comme l'a dit Minerva, nous avons un indice, pendant 15 ans, il n'a laissé aucune trace de lui, maintenant que nous en avons, nous pourrons peut-être le retrouver, donc, on ferait peut-être mieux d'écouter ce qu'a à nous dire Minerva, ok ?  
« Mmm… » fût la seule réponse que Rémus pu obtenir.

-Bien, comme je vous le disais, nous avons un nouvel indice, plutôt important d'ailleurs. Il s'agit d'une lettre, qu'il a envoyé à Thomas.  
-Mais, mes parents ne l'ont pas vu. Il n'est jamais revenu. S'exclama Sarah  
-Il n'est sûrement pas revenu avec le visage que vous connaissiez. Dit Ron  
-Il faudrait que je demande à mes parents si ils n'ont pas vu un étranger. Je peux leur envoyer un lettre, mais cela prendra beaucoup de temps avant que la réponse n'arrive! Répondit Sarah.  
-On peut utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Proposa Hermione.  
-En espérant qu'ils ne vous attaquent pas. Marmonna Sarah.  
-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Draco. Ils attaquent souvent les gens qui viennent leurs rendrent visites ?  
-Ils sont assez méfiants. Il faut les comprendre, ils vivent seuls dans une foret. Répondit Sarah en rougissant un petit peu.  
-Dans ce cas là, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'iriez pas vous même ? Proposa Minerva.  
-Oui, j'y vais tout de suite, vous avez de la poudre de cheminette ?  
Minerva lui tendit un pot rempli de poudre. Quelques instants plus tard, Sarah avait disparu.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans le salon des Dumoulin.

-Maman ? Papa ?  
Des pas précipité se firent entendre, puis deux têtes apparurent à la porte.  
-Sarah ?  
-Bonjour m'man.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Tu as bien reçu mon hiboux qui te disait qui était James ?  
-Oui, bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas choisi le mauvais cheval !  
Sarah fît une moue désapprobatrice.  
-Harry est au courant qu'il a un fils, et on devait savoir si c'est vous qui lui avez dit, ou pas. Dit-elle en faisant semblant de rien.  
-Bien su que non je ne lui ai pas dit ! Je ne sais pas où il est moi ! Jamais personne ne vient ici !  
-Et tu ne l'as pas dit à quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui dire ? Demanda à nouveau Sarah.  
-Non, comme je te le disais, on ne voit jamais personne ici.  
-Ha, ok, merci quand même. Je dois y aller maintenant.  
-Déjà ? Tu ne veux pas rester boire une bièreaubeurre ?  
-Non, je dois avertir mes amis du résultat, une autre fois peut-être.  
-Au revoir alors.  
-Au revoir, je reviendrai vous voir.

Sarah reprit de la poudre de cheminette et se retrouva de nouveau dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Dans le bureau de McGonagall (logique, non ?)

Hermione s'approcha de Sarah et l'aida à enlever les cendres de sa robe.  
Tous le monde était silencieux. Sarah répondit quand même à la question sous-entendue dans ce silence.  
-Mes parents ne savent pas plus que nous comment Harry à su pour Thomas.  
-Il doit y avoir une erreur. Murmura Hermione.  
-Bon, pendant que tu n'étais pas là Sarah, on a discuter un petit peu, et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait savoir où se trouve Harry grâce à la date qu'il a mis sur la lettre, elle date du 12 septembre, et nous somme le 17 septembre. Dit Draco.  
-Donc le lettre à mis 5 jours pour arriver ici. Continua Rémus.  
-Nous savons donc qu'il se trouve loin d'ici, sûrement en Europe, peut-être dans le nord de l'Afrique. Termina Minerva.  
-C'est tout ce que nous pouvons savoir grâce à cette lettre ? Qu'il se trouve peut-être en Europe ? Demanda Sarah.

Il y eu un silence gêné dans toute la pièce, visiblement, Ginny était aussi énervée qu'on n'aie pas plus d'indice, d'ailleurs, c'est elle qui rompit le silence.

-Oui. Fit-elle avec amertume.  
-Bon, je crois qu'on va pouvoir y aller. Dit Rémus visiblement déçu.

C'est à ce moment là que Thomas se leva et parla pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

-Attendez ! S'exclama-il.  
Tous le monde se tourna vers lui.  
-Vous n'allez pas essayé de le retrouver ?  
-Bien sûr que si ! J'y passe mes temps libres depuis 15ans et je vais envoyer une équipe pour chercher dans tout le périmètre depuis lequel la lettre aurait pu être envoyée. C'est à dire tous les lieux d'où un Hibou pourrait venir en 5 jours, c'est à dire de la Norvège au Maroc en passant par les pays de l'est. Mais, il faut que tu comprennes Thomas que c'est énorme et que nous ne savons pas chercher partout. Les chances de le retrouver sont minimes. Expliqua Ron qui était auror.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Votre déduction est fausse les amis ! Cette lettre a juste fait un trajet inutile. Par contre je ne savais pas que Ron me cherchait encore. Le jour où je reviendrai, si je reviens, c'est lui que j'irai voir après Thomas et Sarah. Je crois que je devrai revenir un jour je ne peux pas les laisser seuls. Sarah a l'air triste, elle est toujours aussi belle. J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler à nouveau un jour…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ils parlèrent d'Harry encore longtemps en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ces 15 dernières années maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'il était toujours vivant ! Puis ils changèrent de sujet pour parler de tout et de rien mais Thomas les interrompit.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais il y avait un article assez spécial ce matin, c'est Mary qui me l'a montré, après que j'ai lu ma lettre. Vous l'avez vu ?  
-Quel article ? Demanda Sarah intriguée.  
-Celui sur le fils de Voldemort. Répondit Thomas.  
-Oui, je me rappèle ! S'exclama Draco. Hermione, je te l'avais montré.  
-Tu veux parler de cette histoire insensée ? Et alors, de toute manière, ils n'en savent rien ! S'énerva Hermione.  
-Quel article ? Demanda Rémus, qui n'avait pas lu la gazette ce matin.

Minerva se leva et prit le journal dans son bureau et le donna à Rémus. Il y eut quelques minutes de silences, jusqu'à ce que Rémus commence à parler.

-Il faudra surveillé ça, si il a un fils, ça peut-être assez dangereux, Voldemort était puissant, son fils le serra sûrement aussi !  
-Il faudrait déjà qu'il en aie un ! C'est impossible ! Vous m'entendez ? IMPOSSIBLE ! Cria Hermione.  
-Hermione, ce n'est pas si impossible! Si c'est vrai, nous courrons un grand danger ! Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait impossible ? Voldemort était aussi un être humain, il aurait très bien pu avoir un fils, même si je ne crois pas que ce soit par amour, mais plutôt pour être sûr d'avoir un descendant. Dit Ginny.

Voldemort, un fils ?? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment peuvent-ils le savoir ? Est-ce qu'ils savent qui c'est ?  
En plus, c'était un article dans la gazette du sorcier, comment ça se fait que je n'étais pas au courant ? Je suis pourtant persuadé de l'avoir lue en entière la gazette ! Et c'est l'article qui est en première page ! Je ne pouvais pas le rater ! Peut-être que j'était trop concentré sur Thomas pour m'en apercevoir…  
Et je suis entièrement d'accord, si il a eu un fils, c'est juste pour avoir un descendant, mais il n'est pas forcement dangereux ! Draco en est la preuve, il a été élevé par Lucius, mais il est devenu sympa !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-En tout cas, on doit quand même vérifier si c'est vrai. Dit Rémus.  
-Oui, on ne peut pas laisser ce type courir les rues ! S'exclama Ginny. Il faut que les aurors le recherche !  
-Si il existe. Marmonna Hermione.  
-Les aurors ont déjà été envoyé à sa recherche. Dit Ron en ignorant Hermione.  
-Bon, je crois que maintenant nous pouvons vraiment y aller, à moins que quelqu'un d'autre aie quelque chose à dire ? Demanda Minerva.  
Tout le monde répondit par un signe de tête négatif.

Une fois arriver dans la salle de commune de Gryffondor, Thomas trouva Mary et Patrick assit devant le feu. Mary lisait un livre pendant que Patrick ronflait.

-Ha ! Thomas ! On t'attendait ! S'exclama Mary en le voyant arriver, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Patrick en sursaut.  
-Hein ? Kesquispass ?  
-Hum… Je suis de retour, c'est tout. Répondit Thomas.  
-Alors, raconte, de quoi ils ont parler ? Ils pensent qu'ils vont retrouver ton père ?  
-Ben, grâce à la date, au dessus de la lettre, ils savent à peu près où il se trouve.  
-Ils n'ont rien trouver d'autre ?  
-Non, rien.  
-Dommage.  
-Oui, moi je vais me coucher. Tu viens Patrick ?

Quelques semaines plus tard, il y avait de nouveaux articles dans la gazette, beaucoup plus inquiétant qu'une simple rumeur.


	11. Le Duel de Couloir

**Chapitre 11 : ****Le duel de couloir** écrit le 14/10/2005  
Quelques semaines plus tard, lors de l'arrivée des hiboux, Mary poussa à nouveau un cri à la vue de la Une de la Gazette.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? lui demanda Patrick. Je ne savais pas que la Gazette te faisait régulièrement pousser un cri !  
-La rumeur… elle vient de se confirmer.  
-Quelle rumeur ? redemanda Patrick.  
-Celle sur le fils de Voldemort, évidemment ! Un village a été attaqué. Ils ont décrit l'attaque grâce à des témoignages de moldus présents au village.  
Mary leur tendit l'article.

**Attaque à Burngallow menée par l'héritier de Voldemort. **

_Hier, pendant la nuit, les Aurors ont été appelés en catastrophe. Quand ils sont arrivés, la première chose qu'ils ont vu, ce sont des flammes et la Marque des Ténèbres trônant au dessus d'une maison en feu. Ils ont immédiatement éteint le feu, et interrogé les témoins présents sur les lieux.  
Il semblerait que des Mangemorts aient attaqué les habitants d'une maison (les parents et leurs deux enfants n'ont pas survécu) puis mis le feu à la maisonnée. C'est la première attaque organisée depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort et cette attaque n'a pas pour but de rassurer les esprits. Nous pouvons maintenant assurer que la rumeur parue dans un précédent numéro de la Gazette (du 17 septembre) est bel et bien fondée.  
Nous vous demandons de garder votre calme, des Aurors ont été envoyés pour s'occuper de ces Mangemorts. _

Mary tremblait légèrement. Cet article était loin de la rassurer.  
-Mary ? Ca va ? S'inquiéta Patrick.  
-Oui, oui, ça me fout un peu la frousse.  
-Je te comprends, c'est quand même bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda Thomas.  
-Oui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'ont pas attaquer avant que la rumeur paraisse dans la gazette ? Poursuivit Patrick.  
-Un simple hasard, certainement. Répondit Mary.  
-Ou bien, peut-être le fait qu'avant ils se préparaient sans que l'on se doute de rien mais que depuis la rumeur, le fils de Voldemort se sent découvert et se montre au grand jour ? Dis Thomas  
-Oui, peut-être.  
Ils continuèrent à parler du fils de Voldemort pendant un certain temps.

Les hiboux arrivent, je prend la Gazette qu'un hibou maladroit m'apporte en renversant mon verre. Elle parle d'une attaque menée par le fils de Voldemort !  
C'est insensé, c'est même ridicule ! Je me retiens à grande peine de rire. Je ne crois pas que ce soit bien vu, vu la gravité de la situation. Il y a quand même eu quatre morts ! Quelle idée aussi de lancer cette rumeur débile ! Il y a certainement eu quelqu'un qui a eu l'idée de réunir les Mangemorts à nouveau, mais certainement pas « le fils de Voldemort » !  
Je regarde un peu autour de moi, dès que mon regard se pose sur Draco, celui-ci tourne précipitamment la tête. Pourquoi il me regardait lui ? Il veut un conseil de coiffure ? Je suis sûr qu'il se demande comment je fais pour que mes cheveux blonds gardent autant d'éclat ! Ce serait drôle… (NDA : J'ai pas pu résister … ;-p)  
La plupart des Gryffondors ont l'air indignés, sur le visage des Poufsouffles, on y voit un peu de peur, les Serdaigles ont des avis mitigés et bavardent sur la réalité des faits, il y a de la peur, de l'indignation, des visages qui ont l'air perdus,… Enfin, les Serpentards, là, deux sortes d'expressions peuvent se reconnaître, certains ont l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire, mais d'autres ont un petit sourire… mauvais ça… Une idéologie ne peut pas disparaître facilement du jour au lendemain, même si elle est inhumaine.

Draco lut la Gazette en même temps qu'Hermione. Il eut la même réaction que Geitley : regarder autour de lui. La première chose qu'il vit, et la seule d'ailleurs, c'est le petit sourire du professeur de DCFM. De nouveau, pensa-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souriait encore ? Geitley tourna la tête vers Draco, qui baissa aussitôt les yeux vers la Gazette. Ce type est fou ! se dit-il.

A la fin du repas, tout le monde sortit de la salle.  
Mary, Patrick et Thomas se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours, ils avaient DCFM. Les Serpentards étaient déjà arrivés. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser. Dès que Julius Flint aperçu Mary, il se tourna vers elle.

-A ce qui paraît, ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère s'est battue contre les Mangemorts la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle s'en sorte à nouveau, surtout que Potter est mort, tout comme le célèbre Dumbledore, c'est mon père qui me l'a raconté.  
-Si les Mangemorts ont autant de cervelle que toi, je me demande comment ils peuvent la gagner cette guerre ! répliqua Thomas.  
-Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, toi ! Dumoulin, ce n'est pas un nom connu chez les sorciers, tu dois certainement être un sale Sang-de-Bourbe !  
-Idiot ! Sa mère est une sorcière française et son père, c'est Harry Potter ! Et il n'est pas mort puisqu'il lui écrit, il y a juste que son père préfère vivre seul. Thomas vaut bien plus que toi ! dit Patrick en voulant défendre Thomas.  
-Et moi, ma mère c'est J.K. Rowling ! Tu crois que je vais te croire ? Et si son père se cache c'est parce qu' il n'a plus de pouvoir ! C'est un raté, comme son fils. Ou bien il a honte de lui, dit Julius en faisant semblant d'hésiter.

Thomas sortit sa baguette en même temps que Flint. Ils s'apprêtèrent à se lancer un sort qu' ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux désarmés et suspendus en l'air par la jambe.

-Flint et Dumoulin, il est interdit de se battre dans l'école. De plus, j'ai entendu votre conversation, et je n'ai pas tellement apprécié. Tout le monde rentre dans la classe ! dit le professeur Geitley avec une expression indéchiffrable en les laissant retomber sur le sol sans douceur pour l'un des deux.

Tous les élèves rentrèrent en silence pour ne pas plus énerver leur professeur.

-Il est inadmissible d'avoir de tels propos, monsieur Flint ! Je ne veux pas entendre le mot Sang-de-Bourbe ici, garde ça pour chez toi. Et autre chose, apprends à te contrôler, ton sang ne doit pas bouillonner à chaque fois que des mages noirs font une petite apparition ! Pour avoir provoqué quelqu'un, avoir voulu te battre dans les couloirs et tenu un langage ignoble, je retire 30 points à Serpentard et je te donne une retenue. J'en parlerai avec ton directeur de maison.

Julius Flint ne répondit rien, mais ne semblait pas être pris de remords.

-Quand à toi Thomas, je retirerai également 30 points pour avoir voulu se battre. Mais que je ne te reprenne plus sinon je te mets en retenue.

Thomas ne semblait pas fier d'avoir voulu se battre et partit s'asseoir sans un mot.

-Monsieur ? appela une élève de Gryffondor  
-Oui Justine ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Est-ce que les Mangemorts vont de nouveau attaquer toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas de sang pur ?

-D'abord, il n'est pas dis que ce soit des Mangemorts, ce sont juste des mages noirs qui font la Marque des Ténèbres. Et je ne sais pas te dire s' ils comptent attaquer, je ne suis pas professeur de divination et même si je l'étais, ça ne veut pas dire que je sais. En tout cas pour le moment je crois que vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Alors que Harry, alias le professeur Geitley, pensait pouvoir commencer son cours, une autre main se leva.

-Bien, je répondrai encore à cette question puis nous commencerons le cours qu'il y ait des questions ou pas.  
-Comment vous avez fait pour suspendre Thomas et Julius dans les airs ? En plus, on ne vous a pas entendu !  
-Il s'agit du sortilège du Levicorpus, il peut faire de bonnes blagues. Et la plupart du temps mes sortilèges sont informulés, c'est à dire que je ne les dis pas à haute voix. Cela permet d'être plus discret.

Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement mais à la sortie, Mary était déchaînée.  
-Tu te rends compte ! Il a utilisé un sortilège contre deux élèves, ce qui est interdit, et puis il le conseille pour faire des blagues ! Ce prof est dingue !  
-Calme-toi Mary, s'il t'entendait tu aurais des ennuis, dit Patrick.  
-Et puis en plus c'est vrai que c'est drôle, la prochaine fois que Flint m'embête, je le pends la tête en bas ! dit Thomas avec une voix enthousiaste.


	12. L'Attaque à PréauLard

**Chapitre 12 : ****L'attaque à Pré-au-Lard** écrit le 21/10/2005

Le lendemain, en allant manger, Thomas put remarquer que les paroles de Patrick de la veille avaient fait le tour de l'école. Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la table des Gryffondors, plusieurs personnes le dévisageaient avec intérêt ou curiosité, alors que d'autres rigolaient sur son passage.  
-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à me regarder ? chuchota Thomas à Mary et Patrick dès qu'ils furent assis.  
-C'est évident, pourtant ! répondit Mary.  
-Ah bon ? fit Patrick. Vas-y, Mary, vas au fond de ton idée!  
Mary lui jeta un regard offensé, puis alla au fond de son idée en ignorant Patrick et en s'adressant à Thomas directement.  
-Je crois que le duel que tu as fait avec Flint et la réplique de Patrick a fait le tour de l'école tout comme le sortilège de Geitley.  
-Quelle réplique ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai dit ? interrompit Patrick.  
-Quand tu as dis que Thomas est le fils de Harry Potter, tu te rappelles ? lança Mary.  
-Ah oui !! Je me rappelle ! Mais c'est la vérité ! Donc ce n'est pas grave…  
-Bien sûr que si c'est grave ! Je ne crois pas que tout le monde le croit. dit Mary.  
-Au moins, je n'ai plus rien à cacher. Ce n'est pas très grave Mary. En plus, ils se lasseront bien de m'observer comme ça au bout d'un moment.  
-Oui. Certainement. répondit Mary bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva.  
-Bonjour tout le monde ! Je rappelle à tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année qu' aujourd'hui, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Pour y aller, il est obligatoire d'avoir son autorisation de sortie signée. Bien. Bon appétit à tous !

A la fin du repas les premières et les deuxièmes année se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune alors que tous les autres élèves (sauf quelques très rares exceptions) ainsi que la plupart des professeurs allaient vers Pré-au-Lard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ah… Pré-au-Lard,… Ca fait longtemps que je n'y suis plus allé ! Je me demande si il y a eu beaucoup de changement !  
Tiens, il y a Draco qui s'amène, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ? Plus que dix mètres et il est en face de moi. 9, 8, il a l'air de bonne humeur, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! 6, 5, au moins ça veut dire qu'il ne se méfie pas ! 3, …  
-Bonjours Fabien !  
Le tricheur, il m'a appelé alors qu'il était encore loin de moi !… Bon, je vais peut-être répondre, il commence à me regarder de travers, pas bon ça.  
-Salut !  
-Je me suis dis que comme tu étais nouveau ici, je pourrais te faire visiter le village. Ca te dit ?  
Houlala, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, qu'est-ce que je dois dire maintenant, "Non merci, je connais, je venais passer mes vacances de Noël ici avec ma grand-mère ! » ? Je vais peut-être le laisser me faire visiter alors.  
-Oui, ce serais sympa, Je te remercie, répondis-je  
Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la sortie de Poudlard et de là nous avons marché avec les élèves vers Pré-au-Lard.

-Fabien, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions, dit soudain Draco alors que nous marchions en silence.  
-Hem, oui, vas-y.  
-Tu as fais tes études à Durmstrang ou à Beauxbâtons ? Ton nom ne se trouve pas dans les dossiers de Poudlard.  
-A Beauxbâtons, je suis français.  
-Français ? Comme la mère de Thomas ? Tu connais l'histoire ? Thomas est le fils de Harry Potter, il aurait fréquenté sa mère. Pauvre gamin, depuis hier avec l'histoire du duel dans le couloir, tout le monde est au courant. Les jours qui arriveront seront durs pour lui. A ce propos Fabien, il est interdit de lancer des sorts aux élèves.  
-Peut-être mais c'est une façon très pratique de séparer deux élèves ! répondis-je avec conviction.  
-Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas que tu recommences. J'ai moi même été la victime d'un professeur lorsque je faisais mes études.

J'ai éclaté de rire en me rappelant ce jour merveilleux. Draco m'a regardé de travers.

-J'ai pas vraiment aimé, depuis on m'appelle la fouine ! Je dois également vous prévenir en tant que directeur de Serpentard que certains de mes élèves sont plus dynamiques et parlent plus. J'ai peur de rentrer à nouveau dans une période de ténèbres.  
-Il nous faudra surveiller de plus près. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit très important.  
-Nous voilà arrivés, ici vous avez le magasin de farces et attrapes le plus célèbre du monde, « Fred et Georges Weasley : Farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux ». Il y en a un autre au chemin de traverse à Londres.

Le magasin de Fred et Georges se trouvait à la place de Zonko. Sinon tout est resté identique, même La Tête Du Sanglier est toujours là.

-Il y a la Cabane Hurlante à visiter, c'est une maison hantée. On pourra jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si aucun élève ne fait de bêtises.  
-Allons-y ! Je te suis Draco ! répondis-je, enthousiaste. Cela me faisait plaisir de revoir cette cabane où j'ai rencontré les amis de mon père.  
La cabane n'avait pas changé.

-On va la voir de plus près ? demandais-je à Draco.  
-Je sais pas si c'est très prudent. Elle est quand même hantée.

Hermione n'a pas dû lui raconter ou n'y a pas pensé. Après tout, à cette époque nous étions ennemis, ils n'ont peut-être pas eu envie de remémorer ces histoires.

-Allez, viens ! Juste jeter un œil ?  
-Ca va, mais ne traînons pas, dis Draco

A ma grande surprise, j'ouvris la porte. La condamnation de l'entrée de Dumbledore ne devait plus faire d'effet. J'ai tout de suite pris les escaliers pour monter dans la chambre. Draco me suivait en regardant à droite et à gauche.

-Je sais pas si on fait bien de venir ici, dis Draco, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
-Panique pas, cette maison n'a jamais été hantée.  
-Comment tu expliques ces taches de sang par terre ?  
-Les fantômes ne saignent pas, je dirais plutôt un loup-garou vu l'état des meubles. On va boire un verre ?  
-Hem… Oui, bonne idée.

On a été au pub des Trois Balais.  
Pendant que Draco allait chercher à boire, je regardais dehors. Soudain, une silhouette noire encapuchonnée passa devant le fenêtre. Draco était toujours occupé. Je suis sorti du pub et j'ai suivi cet homme.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une fois que Draco reçu les verres, il se dirigea vers la table.  
-Voilà, il y avait du monde, mais j'ai réussi à …  
Geitley n'était plus là.  
-Eh merde alors, il est parti où ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La personne tourna dans une toute petite ruelle, elle est enveloppée de noir. Un habit qui ressemble étrangement à celui des Mangemorts. A surveiller… Je le suis de loin, ou je me montre ?

-Je peux vous aider ? criais-je.  
-Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? aboya-t-il.  
-Pourquoi vous cachez-vous ?  
Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Je ne le connais pas.  
-Expelliarmus ! cria-t-il  
S'il m'attaque il ne me veut pas du bien !  
-Je veux juste te poser des questions.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco sortit du pub, et se retrouva face à des Mangemorts. En tout cas, ils ressemblaient. Il rejoignit Hermione et les autres professeurs tout en lançant des sorts à tous les Mangemorts qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Pré-au-Lard se faisait attaquer.  
Les professeurs retenaient les Mangemorts le temps que les élèves puissent se mettre à l'abri dans le château.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Es-tu un Mangemort ? Ils existent encore ? demandais-je à l'homme en noir.  
-Oui, je suis un des leurs ! C'est un honneur pour moi ! Et ils existeront toujours. répliqua-t-il.  
-Qui est votre meneur ?  
-Vous le savez très bien ! C'est le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Plus rien ne peut l'arrêter !  
-Vous êtes sûr que c'est son fils ? Je n'y crois pas, dis-je innocemment. Est-ce que vous savez autre chose ?  
-Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre nous !  
Et il transplana en laissant dans le ciel des étincelles vertes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tout le monde se battait, Minerva saignait un peu du bras gauche, mais rien de grave.  
Un gros Mangemort prit la parole à la vue des étincelles.  
-Tout le monde transplane ! Et pas de discussions !  
Les Mangemorts partirent immédiatement, il n'en restait que deux qui avaient été fais prisonnier par les professeurs.

Une fois dans le château, Madame Pomfresh soigna les blessés heureusement en petit nombre, puis Minerva McGonagall vérifia si tout le monde était présent.  
Quand elle arriva à la fin de la liste d'élèves, elle était rassurée, tout les élèves étaient présent.

-Hermione, je dois te dire quelque chose, dit Draco  
-Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
-Fabien était avec moi, aux Trois Balais, il a disparu juste avant l'attaque et il est revenu juste après l'attaque. Tu crois qu'il était avec eux ?  
-Et tu ne l'as pas vu partir ? demanda Hermione.  
-Non, j'était en train de commander à boire quand il est parti.  
-Alors, on ne peut rien dire. Même si je n'aime pas Fabien Geitley, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais dire qu'il est un Mangemort !  
-Tu es sûre ?


	13. Le Retour de Rita Skeeter

**Chapitre 13 : ****Le retour de Rita Skeeter** écrit le 29/10/2005

**Une nouvelle attaque menée par les Mangemorts**

_Hier, les Mangemorts ont frappés une nouvelle fois, à Pré-au-Lard, alors que les élèves de Poudlard y étaient. Heureusement, il n'y a pas eu de morts. Cette attaque à été brève et inoffensive. Les professeurs de Poudlard ont réussi à neutraliser deux Mangemorts. Ceux-ci sont actuellement en train de se faire interroger au Ministère de la magie. Tout ce que nous avons pu savoir d'eux jusqu'à présent, c'est qu'ils ont été envoyés par le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En attendant d'avoir plus d'informations, nous vous conseillons d'être prudents._

Tous le monde dans la grande salle parlait de cet article, jusqu'à ce que certaines personnes de Serpentards, notamment éclate de rire, en lisant l'article de la page deux de la Gazette du Sorcier.  
Quelques instants plus tard, plusieurs personnes regardaient Thomas avec un grand sourire.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me regarder ? demanda celui-ci à Mary.  
-Je ne sais pas, cet article n'a rien d'amusant et n'a vraiment rien a voir avec toi !

Mary tourna la page de la Gazette. Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers Thomas.  
-Finalement, je sais ce qu'ils ont ! dit elle. Regarde cet article-ci.

**Le fils de Harry Potter se dévoilerait-il en même temps que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?**

_Une autre nouvelle nous est parvenue, le fils de Harry Potter, Thomas, qui a onze ans, fait actuellement ses études à Poudlard, écris Rita Skeeter, notre envoyée spéciale. Nous ignorons encore quel genre de choses anormales cet enfant va nous dévoiler : des évanouissements sans aucune raison ? Ou encore s'amuser à papoter avec des jolis petits (ou grands) serpents ? Va-t-il lui aussi nouer des liens d'amitié avec des loups-garous et des géants ? De plus, certaines rumeurs racontent que Harry Potter était assez attiré par la Magie Noire. Nous vous rappelons aussi la manie de Potter d'attirer l'attention sur lui.  
Nous espérons que son « fils » sera normal! Mais n'oublions pas que Thomas Dumoulin n'a que onze ans, et va sûrement nous révéler encore quelques anormalités propres à son père ! Après quelques recherches, il semblerait que la mère, Sarah Dumoulin, soit française et qu'elle aurait été abandonnée avec son enfant par le grand Harry Potter ! Harry Potter qui a subitement disparu après la chute de Lord Voldemort… Aurait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ? Harry Potter est-il aussi bon que ce que l'on croit ? … _

Harry ne lu pas l'article plus loin, trop énervé par ce qu'il venait de lire. Cette Rita Skeeter, si jamais il l'a croise, … Comment osait-elle ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de se moquer de lui quand il était à Poudlard, il fallait en plus qu'elle s'acharne sur son fils !  
Pourquoi ressortait-elle tout ça ? Ce cafard, vraiment, …

De son côté, Thomas était aussi furieux. Non seulement parce qu'il avait été insulté, mais en plus, si ce qui était dit dans la Gazette était vrai, il venait d'apprendre un tas de truc sur son père. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses problèmes ?

Mary et Patrick semblaient aussi un peu énervés. Thomas dirigea son regard vers la Table des professeurs à la recherche d'un quelconque regard de la part des parents de Mary, il put juste observer que Geitley avait l'air furieux, le voir se lever et quitter la table d'un pas rapide et décidé. Au fond de lui, Thomas était contant que ce soit les vacances, il supposait que les cours avec le professeur Geitley auraient été assez explosifs vu son humeur.

Cette année, beaucoup d'élèves rentraient chez eux pour les vacances, probablement à cause des attaques des Mangemorts.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rita Skeeter, ose seulement venir me voir en face ! Dès que j'ai le dos tourné tu déverses des saletés sur moi ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle réécrivait…  
Toc toc toc  
Tiens, j'ai de la visite.  
-Dobby ? dis-je le ton le plus calme possible.  
-Bonjour Monsieur ! Vous connaissez mon nom Monsieur ? Comment cela se fait-il Monsieur ?  
Aïe! La boulette.  
-Hum… C'est Mme Malefoy qui me l'a dit. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?  
-C'est Madame la Directrice qui m'envoie, Monsieur. Elle veut que vous sachiez que tous les professeurs ont rendez-vous maintenant dans son bureau, pour présenter quelqu'un, Monsieur.  
-Hem(ou euh)… Oui, oui, j'y vais tout de suite. Au revoir Dobby.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Nous n'attendons plus que Fabien. Il est parti trop vite ce matin, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le prévenir, expliqua Minerva aux personnes qui étaient présentes.  
A ce moment là, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un Fabien Geitley assez essoufflé d'avoir couru à travers tout le château.  
-Bonjour… Excusez mon retard… Je viens d'être mis au courant qu'il y avait réunion.  
-Ce n'est pas grave Fabien, nous n'avions pas encore commencé, dit Minerva. Ce ne sera pas long. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que Rémus Lupin…  
Une personne aux cheveux gris et à l'air fatigué adressa un sourire à l'assemblée.  
-… viendra à Poudlard pendant un certain temps. Il va faire une campagne auprès des élèves pour expliquer ce qu'est réellement un loup-garou, étant donné que ceux-ci ne sont dangereux que lors de la pleine lune, sauf cas exceptionnel, mais bon, tous cela sera expliqué. Voilà, je vais donc vous laisser faire connaissance, ou seulement parler pour ceux qui le connaissent déjà !

Au bout d'un moment, Rémus s'approcha d'un professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas, sûrement le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pense-t-il.  
-Bonjour ! lança Rémus  
-Salut, grogna-il.  
-Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu ici, vous devez être le nouveau professeur de DCFM.  
-C'est cela, je m'appelle Fabien Geitley, répondit-il avec brusquerie  
-Moi, c'est Rémus Lupin.  
-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, ironisa-il.  
-Hem… Oui, vos cours se passent bien ?  
-Oui, super ! Vous avez déjà donné cours ? demanda Harry alors qu'il connaissait la réponse.  
-Pendant une année, mais j'ai démissionné. Un autre professeur avait accidentellement révélé que j'étais un loup-garou.  
-Et vous avez démissionné pour ça ? Vous n'avez pas tenu tête à ce professeur ? Vous auriez dû ! dit-il  
Lupin semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cette personne qui semblait visiblement de mauvaise humeur malgré qu'il essayait d'être sympa.  
-C'est-à-dire que…  
-Ah, Rémus, je te cherchais ! interrompit Draco qui venait d'arriver.  
Harry partit, préférant aller manger quelque chose du buffet qui avait été installé pour l'occasion.  
-Pourquoi tu me cherchais Draco ?  
-Oh, pour une raison toute simple. Tu vois la Cabane Hurlante ?  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
-Est-ce que ça se pourrait que ce soit un loup-garou qui ait en quelque sorte hanté cette maison.  
-Bien sûr ! Il n'y a jamais eu de fantômes dans cette cabane, c'était moi quand j'étais jeune. Hermione ne te l'avait jamais dit ? demanda Rémus amusé par la tête que faisait Draco.  
-C'était toi ? Alors pendant tout ce temps où j'ai eu peur de cette Cabane, c'était toi qui était dedans ?  
-C'était moi, mais seulement une fois par mois et pendant mes études, autrement, je n'étais pas à l'école ! Comment as-tu deviné que c'était un loup-garou et pas des fantômes ?  
-C'est Fabien Geitley, le type bizarre avec qui tu parlais qui l'a deviné pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Et dire que c'est la première fois qu'il venait à cet endroit ! râla Draco.  
-Fabien Geitley, vraiment ? dit Rémus en se tournant vers l'endroit ou le concerné se tenait quelques instants plutôt, mais il était maintenant à l'autre bout de la pièce, en train de manger. Il semblait assez énervé.  
-Oui, moi je le trouve un peu spécial, avoua Draco.  
-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Rémus.  
-Tu ne le trouves pas de mauvaise humeur ?  
-Ah, ça oui, je l'ai bien remarqué, tu aurais dû voir comment il me parlait tantôt. Tu m'as un peu sauvé, je ne savais plus quoi répondre pour le détendre. Mais il a probablement ses raisons !  
-D'habitude, il est moins énervé, mais pour la raison, j'ai une petite idée, fit Draco en vérifiant que Geitley était toujours de l'autre côté de la salle.  
-Oui ?  
-Il est comme ça depuis qu'il a lu la Gazette de Sorcier.  
-Et alors ?  
-Tu te rappelles des articles qu'il y avait ce matin dans la Gazette ?  
-Oui, un article sur les deux Mangemorts capturés, un sur Thomas et le reste, je ne me souviens plus ! En tout cas, pour Thomas, Rita y va fort ! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tout d'un coup elle en a tant voulu à Harry ! Elle est vraiment horrible. Thomas n'y peut rien.  
-Ca, je ne sais pas. Il faudra demander à Hermione. Mais pour Geitley, je crois que c'est l'article sur les Mangemorts.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'énerverait ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?  
-Pour nous, oui, mais pour lui,... je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il réagit bizarrement à certains articles de la Gazette, lorsqu'il y a eu la rumeur, il souriait, lorsqu'il y a eu la première attaque, il s'est retenu de rire, et maintenant, on attrape deux Mangemorts, et il est énervé !  
-Ca n'a peut-être rien à voir, même si c'est vrai que je trouve ça étrange. Il y a eu autre chose ?  
-Oui, et plutôt importante. Avant l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard, il a disparu et il est revenu après. Hermione ne me croit pas, donc c'est inutile d'en parler à Minerva; elle aura la même réaction. C'est pour ça que je t'en parle.  
-Tu as raison, en plus comme je vais rester à Poudlard. On va pouvoir le surveiller.  
-Surveiller qui ? demanda une voix derrière eux.  
Draco et Rémus se retournèrent en même temps et se retrouvèrent face à un Fabien Geitley souriant.


	14. La Vengeance de Harry

**Chapitre 14 : ****La vengeance de Harry** écrit le 05/11/2005  
Draco et Rémus ont échangé un regard. Il valait mieux ne pas dire la vérité !  
-Nous voulions surveiller Thomas, lança Draco au hasard, en espérant que Rémus aie une idée pour l'aider à sortir de là.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez le surveiller ? demanda Geitley.  
-Hum… à cause de l'article que Rita Skeeter a écrit, pour que les autres élèves ne l'embête pas trop, répondit Rémus.  
-Ha, très bien, je vais y aller moi, au revoir ! lança Geitley.

Une fois que le professeur Geitley fut assez loin pour ne plus les entendre, Draco commença à parler.  
-On l'a échappé belle !  
-Je ne sais pas, il était plutôt énervé avant, alors que là, il souriait. Je me demande pourquoi…  
Draco pâlit.  
-Tu…tu crois qu'il nous a entendu ?  
-Je ne sais pas, il est trop bizarre pour qu'on puisse deviné ce qu'il pense.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je viens d'avoir une idée d'enfer ! Ho, elle va regretter, ça, je peux déjà l'assurer. Hermione n'a rien su faire, mais je suis sûre que ça la calmera ! Je me demande juste quand je vais faire ça…. Demain, j'aurai peut-être le temps, surtout que se sont les vacances, il n'y a pas cours, oui, demain, ce sera bien…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mary, Patrick et Thomas se dirigeaient vers le parc, quand un groupe de Serpentards appela Thomas.  
-Hé, Dumoulin ! Pendant les vacances, j'ai un copain qui va chercher un serpent, il veut savoir si tu parles fourchelangue, ça t'intéresse? Moi oui !  
Un autre Serpentard prit la parole.  
-Comment s'est passée ton enfance ? Ils sont chouettes tes parents ? Ho, j'avais oublié, ton père ne pouvait pas supporter ta mère!  
Thomas sortit sa baguette, le serpentard aussi, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide. Au moment au le sort allait atteindre sa cible, Thomas, par un réflexe qu'il ne se connaissait pas, lança un contre sort. Le serpentard se retrouva à terre et désarmé.  
-Laisse moi tranquille ! OK ?  
Thomas se retourna et partit avec Mary et Patrick, quand un éclair le frôla. Il se retourna, brandi sa baguette, et tout d'un coup, le serpentard se retrouva suspendu dans les airs la tête en bas.  
-Tu comprends pas ce que je dis ?  
-Mr Dumoulin ! lança une voix.  
Le concerné se retourna et se retrouva face à la directrice.  
-Veillez lâchez votre camarade !  
Thomas laissa tomber son camarade sans aucune délicatesse.  
-30 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et vous avez de la chance que se soit la première fois que vous vous battez avec un élève !

Une fois que McGonnagall fut partie, Patrick prit la parole.  
-Ce n'est pas la première fois !  
-Oui, Geitley a dû oublier de le lui dire ! Tant mieux.  
-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est bizarre ? dit tout d'un coup Mary.  
-Bah, à ce qui paraît, les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal sont toujours bizarres, je ne vois pas pourquoi il échapperait à la règle, répondit Patrick en regardant un groupe de filles passer.  
-Non, mais franchement ! Marmonna Mary.  
-Quoi ? S'indigna Patrick.  
-Non, rien.

Pendant toute la journée, Thomas dut subir des moqueries de la part de certains élèves, et ses amis le poussaient à aller dans la grande salle pour manger. Il en avait marre des moqueries et ne voulait pas se retrouver avec d'autres élèves que ses amis. Néanmoins, il consentit à aller manger.

Le lendemain, comme il faisait beau, tous les élèves s'étaient installés dans le parc.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Parfait ! Il fait beau, je peux partir pendant la journée, je passerai chez Fleury et Bott après, comme ça j'ai une excuse, si quelqu'un s'aperçoit que je ne suis pas là. En attendant, Rita, je tiens ma revanche !!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fabian Geitley de dirigea vers la sortie de Poudlard. Draco le suivait discrètement, mais dès que le professeur de DCFM transplanna, Draco fut incapable de le suivre, il rentra donc au château prévenir Rémus que le suspect venait de se faire la malle.

Fabian transplanna dans une petite ruelle sombre avoisinant les bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il fit apparaître une petite chaise et un livre pour faire passer le temps, histoire de ne pas rester pendant dix minutes dans cette ruelle sans rien y faire. Au bout de ces dix minutes, il fit disparaître son livres et sa chaise, juste avant qu'il ne commence à se transformer lorsque le Polynectar n'aura plus d'effet. Une fois la transformation finie, il se dirigea vers les bureaux, bien décidé à se venger.  
Dans la rue, il n'y eu qu'une seule personne qui s'arrêta pour mieux le regarder, Harry lui dit bonjour, sous l'œil de plus en plus étonné de l'homme, puis continua son chemin.  
Arrivé dans les bureaux, il s'avança jusqu'à un petit homme qui lisait un livre à l'accueil.

-Bonjour Monsieur, je voudrais savoir où se trouve le bureau de Rita Skeeter s'il vous plait.  
-Attendez un instant, répondit il.  
Et sans même levé les yeux vers son interlocuteur, il écrivit quelques mots sur un morceau de papier qu'il envoya dans l'escalier. Peu après, un autre morceau de papier arriva.  
-Désolé, elle est occupée, dit il en se replongeant dans son livre.  
-C'est très important, insista Harry.  
-Elle est occupée, revenez plus tard.  
-Dites lui que Harry Potter aimerait lui parler !

Dès qu'il entendit cela, le sorcier leva la tête et fixa directement la cicatrice que Harry portait au front.

-Mon… Monsieur Potter ? Mais…  
-Où se trouve le bureau de Rita, je crois qu'elle sera ravie de me voir ! coupa Harry.  
-Bien sur ! Premier étage, troisième porte à droite ! Est-ce que…  
-Merci !

Harry partit vers le bureau de Rita Skeeter. Arrivé devant la porte, il insonorisa l'endroit, puis défonça la porte.  
Rita se retourna, lui jeta un regard, puis se leva d'un bond en prenant sa pluma à papote et un parchemin.  
-Harry ! Ca tombe bien, je devais écrire un article sur ton fils! Tu as aimé le dernier que j'ai écris ? Comment as-tu réagis en le lisant ? Au fait, est-ce vraiment ton fils ? Pourquoi l'as-tu abandonné ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas très gentil ? Et où était-tu pendant ces 15 dernières années ? Comment as-tu vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Moi qui croyait que tu avais perdu tes pouvoirs, mais vu l'état de la porte, fit Rita en regardant la fameuse porte, je dirais que tu vas bien ! Je suis vraiment contente d'être la première personne que tu viens voir ! C'est un… hum… honneur pour moi ! Je suppose que tu veux que je te fasse une inter…

Harry ne réussi pas à en entendre plus.  
-Silencio ! lança-il en direction de la journaliste.  
Immédiatement, le silence se fit dans la pièce.  
-Tu sais Rita, je vais répondre à une de tes questions. Oui, oui, fit-il face au regard étonné de celle-ci, JE N'AI PAS DU TOUT APRECIE !! Mais comme tu peux le remarquer, j'ai grandi, et donc, je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire face à toi ! Incarcerem, lança-il dans sa direction.  
Il prit Rita et la mis dans un coin de la pièce.  
-Je vais d'abord m'occuper du bureau, après, je verrai avec toi !

Il lança un sort sur un pot d'encre, qui vola en éclat en éclaboussent les murs tout en évitant Harry contrairement à Rita Skeeter.  
-Ca fait une jolie tache, tu ne trouves pas ? lança il en direction de Rita Skeeter qui le regardait avec un regard qui semblait effrayé.  
Tous les pots d'encre subirent le même sort. Après, toutes les plumes (sauf celle à papote) se brisèrent en centaines de morceaux, les anciens articles de la Gazette du Sorcier disparurent, une table se cassa en deux, et un côté devint tout mou, l'autre resta appuyer contre le mur, le bureau prit feu, puis disparu, le papier peint s'arracha du mur, les parchemins se déchirèrent, le fauteuil, lui, devint si petit que même une mouche n'aurait pas pu s'asseoir dessus, …  
En dernier lieu, Harry prit la plume à papote.  
-A nous deux ma jolie, murmura-il avant de lancer un sort à la plume qu'il déposa en vitesse sur le morceau de table qui tenait encore debout.  
La plume s'enflamma, mais curieusement, ne mit pas le feu a la table qui était pourtant en bois.

Harry n'avait mis que 10 minutes pour faire tout ce bordel, après, il se tourna vers Rita Skeeter.  
-Finite incantatem.  
Rita se leva et commença à remuer les lèvres à une vitesse folle.  
-Oups, désolé, j'avais oublié ! dit Harry avec un petit sourire.  
Il leva le sort de silence, et ce fut comme si on n'avait allumé une chaîne stéréo dont le volume serait au maximum.  
-ESPECE DE MALADE !!! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT CA ??? CE N'ETAIT QU'UN ARTICLE DANS UN JOURNAL !!!! C'EST TOUT MON TRAVAIL QUE VOUS VENEZ DE METTRE EN L'AIR !!! J'IRAI ME PLAINDRE !!! CROYEZ-MOI !!!  
-Mais oui, et on m'attrapera, puis on m'enfermera comme dangereux mage noir, c'est ça ? ironisa Harry  
Rita lui lança un regard glacial, que Harry ignora totalement.  
-Bien, maintenant, je vais finir le travail !  
-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par finir la travail ? dit Rita Skeeter avec une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix. Il n'y a plus rien ! Vous ne croyez pas que vous en avez déjà fait assez comme ça ?  
-En fait, je trouve que je me suis vengé seulement des objets, mais c'est ridicule, vu que c'est vous qui avez écris l'article ! Donc, vous aussi vous allez en bavez !  
Rita Skeeter pâlit.  
Harry fit apparaître un bocal, transforma Rita en scarabée et l'enferma dans le bocal. Puis, il sortit de la pièce en se disant qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort sur ce coup là.

Dans le couloir, il retira son sortilège d'insonorisation, puis descendit les escaliers.  
Il sortit dehors et retourna dans sa ruelle. Là, il but un peu du contenu de sa fiole. Une fois redevenu Fabian Geitley, il alla chez Fleury et Bott. Il acheta un livre intitulé « Comment lutter contre les forces de mal. »  
C'était un livre qui était sortit il n'y a pas longtemps.  
Après, il retourna au château, le sourire aux lèvres.


	15. Confidences à un Elfe

**Chapitre 15 : ****Confidence à un elfe** écrit le 12/11/2005

Le lendemain, à l'arrivée du courrier, Hermione éclata de rire.  
Draco se tourna vers elle, surpris.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-il.  
-Je crois que Harry n'a pas trop apprécié l'article de Rita Skeeter.  
-Et alors ?  
Hermione rigolait tellement que Minerva dut finir à sa place.  
-Ho, il a juste démoli son bureau.  
-Démoli ?  
-Oui, il a cassé, brûlé et fais disparaître des objets. Il a même jeté un sortilège sur sa plume pour qu'elle brûle éternellement.  
-C'est tout ce qu'il a fait ?  
-Non, je crois qu'il a traumatisé Rita en l'enfermant dans un bocal et en la laissant là. Il a fallu plusieurs heures pour apercevoir le scarabée agité dans son bocal. Un auror qui était sur place l'a immobilisé trouvant l'agitation du scarabée anormale. Ils ont découvert sa couverture d'animagus non déclarée ! Résultat, elle a été convoqué à une audience disciplinaire, elle aura une amende et peut-être même une peine d'emprisonnement si quelqu'un prouve qu'elle a utilisé son animagus à des fins malhonnêtes. Autre chose, l'article n'est pas signé, personne n'a osé mettre son nom à la fin de l'article !  
-C'est pas mal quand même ce qu'il a fait ! intervint Rémus qui écoutait la conversation.  
-C'est clair ! Maintenant, plus aucun journaliste ne va embêter Harry ou Thomas ! fini Hermione.  
(NDA : Je n'avais pas envie d'écrire un article de journal, je trouve que j'en ai déjà fait trop)

Pour Thomas, c'était à peu près la même conversation, sauf qu'un Gryffondor était venu félicité Thomas pour son père.  
-C'est génial ce que ton père a fais pour toi ! Il a cloué le bec à cette journaliste. Avait-il dit.

-Les vacances commencent bien finalement ! dit Patrick à ses amis.  
-Oui, vraiment, répondit Mary.  
-En parlant de vacances, on ne devrait pas faire notre valise, parce qu'on part quand même demain ! dit Thomas.

Ils se levèrent tout les trois et quittèrent la Grande Salle.

Après avoir manger, Harry alla dans son bureau et commença à faire les 100 pas, depuis quelque temps, il avait une idée derrière la tête, et se demandait comment il allait pouvoir la rendre possible...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

J'aimerais bien voir Sarah, ça fait si longtemps ! Le dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle ignorait que j'étais là, ce n'est pas la même chose !  
Mais comment est-ce que je pourrais aller lui parler… Si j'y vais sous ma vrai forme, elle risque de prévenir mes amis, et ça je ne veux pas. Donc, je devrais idéalement y aller sous la forme de Fabien Geitley… On se demanderait sûrement pourquoi un professeur vient voir son élève pendant les vacances, il faudrait un bon motif pour y aller, et ça, je n'en ai pas ! Pas encore,…  
Je pourrais réussir à lui prendre un livre, pour pouvoir le lui ramener. Mais qu'en un élève oublie un livre, les professeurs ne sont pas sensés le lui rapporter. Il faut quelque chose de plus important, comme… comme… comme je ne sais pas moi ! Pourquoi pas sa valise ! Sa valise… Oui, ça, je peux la lui apporter ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Voler la valise de Thomas ! Je ne peux pas faire ça. Bien que… Je n'ai pas d'autres solution Mais il faut d'abord la prendre, cette valise, si quelqu'un me voit faire ça, je suis renvoyé à tout les coups ! Donc il faut que se soit quelqu'un d'autre qui la prenne, mais qui…  
Je vais m'asseoir, ça m'aidera peut-être à réfléchir ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis assis là à attendre que quelque chose se passe... Tiens, mon bureau est rangé, les elfes de maisons ont du passer pendant que je mangeais… Les elfes de maisons…  
Mais bien sur ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite ! Dobby ! Il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi !  
Pour moi, oui, mais pour Fabien Geitley, ça, je ne sais pas !  
Mais si je demande à Dobby de ne rien dire, il ne dira rien, et comme Dobby est un elfe libre, il peut refuser de répondre aux questions, même si c'est McGonagall qui les pose !  
Mais pour ça, je dois tout lui dire… Après tout, ça me feras du bien de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Vincent, mon pote de voyage!  
Bon, c'est partit, tu ne fais plus demi-tour Harry, il te reste 30 minutes avant de redevenir toi-même, tu as donc une demi-heure pour tout expliquer à Dobby !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry se dirigea vers les cuisines, arrivé devant le tableau, il chatouilla la poire et rentra. Directement, une voix s'éleva à ses pieds.  
-Monsieur désire quelque chose ? couina un petit elfe avec des oreilles énormes comme il n'en avait jamais vu avant.  
-Oui, je voudrais parler à Dobby.  
L'elfe s'inclina et se dirigea vers un autre elfe, qui accouru presque aussitôt.  
-Bonjour Monsieur, vous vouliez me voir Monsieur ?  
-Oui, viens avec moi, je dois te parler, on va dans mon bureau, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.  
-Pas du tout Monsieur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau en question, ignorant qu'ils étaient suivis.  
Draco et Rémus, essayant d'être le plus discret possible, les suivaient de loin, en se demandant pourquoi Geitley avait besoin d'un l'elfe, surtout Dobby que tout le monde connaissait pour ses excentricités. Une fois la porte fermée, ils s'approchèrent, Draco voulut mettre sa tête contre la serrure, pour écouter plus facilement, malheureusement pour lui, il le fit un peu trop vite, au moment ou sa tête toucha brusquement le bois de la porte, il y eu un petit « bong ».  
Draco se releva et partit se mettre derrière une armure, en compagnie de Rémus.  
Tout de suite après, la porte s'ouvrit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je pensais que quelqu'un avait toqué mais non, il n'y a personne. Je vais quand même prendre mes précautions : je verrouille la porte, lui jette un sort d'impassibilité, parce qu'avec les inventions des jumeaux, on ne sait jamais, et je termine en insonorisant la pièce, tout ça sous l'œil attentif de Dobby.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites tout ça, Monsieur ?  
-Parce que personne ne doit nous entendre Dobby, ce que je vais te dire, tu ne dois le dire à personne.  
-Pourquoi cela Monsieur ?  
-Je vais t'expliquer.

Je lui ai tout expliqué en 15 minutes, y comprit le pourquoi je voulais cette valise, il buvait mes paroles. Je regarde ma montre, dans 2 minutes, j'ai ma transformation. Je vais fermé les rideaux, puis je me retourne vers Dobby.

-Maintenant, tu vas en avoir la preuve.

Effectivement, je commence à me transformer, quand je sans que le transformation est finie, je lève à nouveau le regard vers l'elfe qui me regarde avec un regard étonné, pourtant rempli d'admiration.

-Harry Potter, Monsieur ! souffla-il. Je n'y croyais pas !  
-Oui, et tu ne diras rien à personne, d'accord ?  
-Bien sur Monsieur, je vous amène cette valise dès que possible.  
-Non ! il ne faut pas me l'amener ! m'exclamais-je.  
-Pourquoi ? s'étonna-il.  
-Parce que au sinon, on risque de deviner que c'est moi qui ai manigancé ça, il faut qu'elle soit toujours dans le couloir, mais que les autres elfes aient oublié de la mettre dans le train, mais il ne faut pas non plus qu'on la trouve avant que le train soit partis, tu comprends?  
-Oui Monsieur, si je la cache derrière une armure, ça ira, vous croyez Monsieur Potter?  
-Oui, sûrement. Un grand merci Dobby.  
-De rien Harry Potter ! fit Dobby avec un grand sourire.  
-Mais fais attention de ne pas m'appeler Harry Potter, c'est mieux Fabien Geitley.

Dobby se dirigea vers la porte, mais ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir.

-Attends cinq minutes, s'il te plait.

Je bu vite un peu de polynectar, puis j'ouvris la porte, avant de voir Dobby se diriger à nouveau vers les cuisines.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quelques heures plus tard, les élèves qui rentraient chez eux déposaient leur valise dans l'entrée, avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Avant que le repas soit servis, la directrice se leva.

-Avant que vous ne commenciez à manger, j'aimerais dire quelques mots. Tout d'abord, certains d'entre vous ont peut-être remarqué que depuis quelque jours, Mr Rémus Lupin est présent au château, je ne vous direz pas encore la raison, et inutile de le redemander miss ! déclara-elle en fixant une jeune fille de Serdaigle qui devait être en quatrième. Ensuite, je tiens à vous souhaiter un bon appétit, ainsi que de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui partent.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis avant que les plats n'apparaissent.

-J'ai déjà vu Rémus à la maison, je me demande pourquoi il est là ! dit Mary.  
-Je ne sais pas moi, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? lui demanda Patrick.  
-Au fait, vous partez où en vacances ? interrompit Thomas, afin d'éviter une nouvelle dispute.  
-Moi je part en France ! annonça fièrement Mary. Ma mère a toujours adoré ce pays.  
-C'est vrai ? Tu pourras passer me voir alors ! Je vais chez mes grand-parents avec ma mère, en France aussi !  
-Oui, je demanderai à ma mère, elle acceptera sûrement. Et toi Patrick, tu vas où ?  
-Ho, moi, rien de spécial, je vais aussi chez ma grand-mère, comme à toutes les vacances, toutes la familles sera réunie, je vais bien s'amuser avec eux, dit-il en montrant d'un geste de tête Will et Jack, les fils des jumeaux Weasley qui était écroulé de rire, pour une raison qui était complètement inconnue.

Après le dîner, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le Poudlard express, accompagnés de certains professeurs qui rentraient chez eux pour les vacances, c'est à dire, Hermione, Draco et quelques autres qui rejoignaient leur famille alors que d'autres restaient à Poudlard pour surveiller.  
Les elfes avaient placés les bagages dans le train.  
Au bout d'un moment, le train démarra.  
Plus loin, un elfe se dirigeait discrètement vers le bureau d'un professeur…


	16. Le Complexe d'Oedipe

**Chapitre 16 : ****Le complexe d'Oedipe** écrit le 27/11/2005  
Une fois que Dobby arrive devant le bureau du professeur Geitley, il entrouvre la porte et regarde à l'intérieur. Tous ce qu'il vit, ce fut Fabien Geitley qui le regardait avec appréhension. Dobby lui fit un signe de la main, et le visage du professeur s'illumina, l'elfe avait réussi…

Quand le train arriva à la gare, Thomas ne trouva pas sa valise, il se dirigea vers sa mère, Sarah.  
-M'man, je ne trouve plus ma valise.  
Sarah leva les yeux au ciel et commença à chercher cette valise avec son fils.

Au bout d'une heure, il n'y avait toujours pas de trace de la valise, mais en plus, il n'y avait plus personne sur le quai, et le train devait repartir.

-Bon, on va envoyer un message à l'école alors, en leur demandant de la ramener s'il la retrouve. Et dire qu'on est déjà en retard pour aller chez tes grands-parents !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Au petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin un hibou se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et Fabien Geitley le réceptionna.

C'est Sarah et Thomas qui cherchent après leur valise. Merci Dobby, vraiment merci !

_Bonjour !  
Excusez-moi, mais la valise de mon fils ne se trouvait pas dans le train, et comprenez-moi, j'aimerais la récupérer. Je serais bien venue moi-même, mais hélas, je suis très attendue chez mes parents et nous devons préparer nos affaires au plus vite. Serait-il possible que vous nous la fassiez parvenir ? L'adresse où je serai se trouve au dos de cette lettre. Un grand Merci !  
Sarah Dumoulin_

Au dos, il y avait effectivement l'adresse. Harry souri. Tout ce passait exactement comme il l'espérait, même mieux ! Il se dépêcha d'aller dans le bureau de la directrice. Une fois devant la porte, il entendit une voix s'élever.

-Entrez.

Harry rentra, et commença à parler.

-Minerva, je viens de recevoir une lettre d'une maman d'élève.  
-Ha bon ? De qui ? Et pour quelle raison ?  
-De…

Harry fit semblant d'avoir oublié le nom et regarda à nouveau la lettre, pour que ça fasse plus crédible.

-De Sarah Dumoulin, à propos d'une valise qui ne serait pas arrivée.

Harry lui tendit la lettre, que Minerva lu rapidement.

-Bien, dès qu'on retrouve cette valise, je vous demanderai d'y aller, Hermione et Draco étant absent… Sauf si vous ne voulez pas, dans ce cas, j'enverrai Rémus.  
-Non, ça ira, j'irai. Et puis, j'adore voyager !!  
-Très bien, nous allons chercher cette valise.

La directrice et Harry sortirent du bureau, et descendirent dans le couloir.  
Au bout de cinq minutes, Harry appela Minerva.

-Elle est là, derrière cette armure.  
-Les elfes ont du l'oublier. Dit McGonagall. Vous partez maintenant, ou vous mangez d'abord ?  
-Je mangerai juste un petit quelque chose, ça suffira, merci Minerva.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

De leur côté, Thomas et Sarah venaient d'arriver chez les parents de cette dernière, par la poudre de cheminette.

-Sarah ! Thomas ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda immédiatement la mère de Sarah. Venez, rentrez ! Tiens, tu n'as pas de valise Thomas ?  
-Bonjour m'man ! Non, il y a eu un problème à Poudlard, sa valise n'était pas dans le train, quelqu'un devrait l'apporter dès qu'ils la retrouvent, j'ai envoyé un hibou.  
-Je t'avais dis de le mettre à Beauxbâtons ! Là, ils n'ont jamais perdu de valise ! intervint son père.  
-Papa, comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien, mais venez, nous n'allons pas rester devant cette cheminée !

Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Sarah se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva face à un jeune homme avec des cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux bleus azur.

-Bonjour, Madame Dumoulin, je suppose ? dit-il en français, bien qu'il ait un faible accent anglais.  
-Oui, c'est moi.  
-Je suis un professeur de Poudlard, je suis venu ramener la valise retrouvée de Thomas. Elle se cachait derrière une armure.  
-Ho, bonjour, entrez, je vous attendais, monsieur… ?  
-Geitley, Fabien Geitley.

Ils rentrèrent, et Sarah l'invita à s'asseoir.  
-Bonjour professeur Geitley, dit Thomas.  
-Salut Thomas.  
-Je suis vraiment contente que vous aillez ramené la valise de Thomas, je serrais bien venue la chercher moi-même, mais…  
-Mais vous étiez attendue chez vos parents, je sais.

Les parents en question se tournèrent vers Fabien, étonné.  
-Comment… ?  
-C'était écrit dans la lettre, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.  
-Oui, bien sur. Vous avez déjà mangé ? demanda la mère de Sarah.  
-Pour tout vous dire, juste un bout pour le voyage.  
-Ahhh, ça tombe bien ! J'ai fais une fondue bourguignonne, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ?  
-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger en famille !  
-Mais non, ça ne nous dérange pas ! Vous pourrez nous parler des progrès de Thomas.

Thomas rétrécit sur sa chaise et vira au rouge.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry était à table avec la famille Dumoulin, devant une bonne fondue.

-Et vous êtes professeur de quoi ? Vous aimez donner cours ? Que pensez-vous des élèves ? demanda la mère de Sarah.

« Toujours aussi bavarde » pensa Harry.

-Défense contre les forces du mal.  
-Haaa… Le poste maudit, dit le père.  
-Et vous comptez rester l'année prochaine ? demanda à nouveau la mère.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Si je vais rester ? Je ne crois pas, comme je serai de nouveau Harry, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que Fabien Geitley va rester. Attend, c'est moi, ou je viens de penser que je serai de nouveau Harry ? Y'a du progrès mon vieux !

-Oui, je compte rester l'année prochaine si on me le permet.  
-Vous êtes sur ? Vu votre temps de réflexion, on dirait que vous hésitez, les élèves sont si terribles que ça ? rigola la père.

J'éclatai de rire, comme si j'avais peur des élèves, il ne manquerait plus que ça !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Détrompez-vous, les élèves sont vraiment géniaux ! Je n'ai pas à me plaindre !  
-Et Thomas, il est calme en classe ? demanda Sarah.

Thomas baissa la tête, en espérant que Geitley ne parlerait pas de sa retenue, ni de sa bagarre avec Flint.

-Oui, il est très calme, très doué aussi, et très juste, il sait tenir tête.  
-Vraiment ? Ca doit venir de son père, d'après ses amis et ce que les gens disent, il était très doué aussi en DCFM, dit Sarah  
-En parlant de lui, tu as des nouvelles depuis la dernière fois ? demanda sa mère.  
-Oui, mais vous avez dû le lire dans la Gazette.  
-Avec Rita Skeeter ? Oui, on l'a lu. Elle a enfin eu ce qu'elle méritait, cette vieille chouette ! s'exclama son père.

Harry resta silencieux.

-Vous savez, moi, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il est partit, dit la mère de Sarah.  
-En tout cas, si vous voulez mon avis, il a du le regretter tous les jours. Dit Geitley  
-Vous croyez ? demanda Sarah avec espoir.  
-Evidemment, comment aurait-il pu vous oublier ! Des yeux pareils, ça ne s'oublie pas ! Répondit-il

Sarah rougit un peu et baissa la tête. Thomas, par contre, la leva d'un coup et regarda son professeur de travers, mais pour qui il se prenait ce prof ? Il draguait sa mère ??

-Bon, et bien, je vais vous laissez, dit Fabien Geitley en se levant. Un grand merci pour le repas, c'était délicieux !

En sortant de cette maison, Harry se dit qu'il pourrait aller voir Vincent, il n'était pas très loin, puisqu'il vivait en France également.


	17. Le Beau Vincent

**Chapitre 17 : ****Le beau Vincent...** écrit le 03/12/2005  
Après avoir passé la soirée chez les Dumoulin, Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit où vivait Vincent pour le moment, c'est à dire, une petite cabane à l'écart de tout, de l'autre côté du pays.

Harry s'approcha et toqua doucement à la porte. Des pas précipités se firent entendre.

-J'arrive, j'arrive ! cria une voix à l'intérieur.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un jeune homme blond avec de yeux bleu azur. Il regarda le jeune homme devant lui, avec une impression de surprise, ce qui était normal, vu qu'il était devant quelqu'un qui était parfaitement son sosie. Mais, l'homme à l'intérieur se reprit rapidement, et un immense sourire vint couvrir son visage.

-Harry ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu passais !  
-Salut Vincent, ça va ?  
-Oui, oui, entre !

Ils rentrèrent tout les deux à l'intérieur. D'un claquement de doigt, Vincent fit du chocolat chaud.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène par ici ? demanda-il finalement. Les Mangemorts ?  
-Non, je venais juste dire bonjour, j'étais dans le coin.

Vincent haussa un sourcil.

-Dans le coin ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par dans le coin ?  
-J'étais chez Sarah.  
-C'est vrai ? Et tu lui a dis qui tu étais ?  
-Non, pour elle, j'étais juste Fabien Geitley, le professeur de défense contre le forces du mal de son fils.  
-Ah. Au fait, tu dois encore rester longtemps sous ma forme ? Parce que c'est très déstabilisant de parler à soi-même !

Harry éclata de rire et regarda sa montre.

-Plus que deux minutes mon vieux !

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry redevint Harry.

-Je préfère quand tu es comme ça, avoua Vincent.  
-Moi ça ne me dérange pas d'être comme toi ! Je peux même te dire mieux, c'est limite si je ne me fais pas draguer par les étudiantes ! Elle te trouve très beau !  
-Heee ! N'en profite pas non plus ! Ce n'est pas parce que quand tu bois du polynectar tu deviens d'une beauté légendaire que tu dois en profiter !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, puis Vincent opta pour une autre position.

-De toute manière, si on parlait tout les deux de notre véritable identité, les demoiselles te préféreraient toi.  
-Sûrement, mais je crois que d'autres personnes me bouderaient dessus pour être partis.  
-Holala, le pauvre chou, peur du regard des autres ! le taquina Vincent.  
-Parce que tu n'en as pas peur toi ? contre attaqua Harry avec un petit sourire.  
-Un point pour toi. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des trucs à te demander…  
-Tiens, tu changes de sujet ! s'amusa Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu as à demander ?  
-Tu t'es bien amusé avec Skeeter ?  
-Ho, oui, ça fait du bien tu sais ! Les autres professeurs de Poudlard étaient enchantés !  
-En parlant des autres professeurs de Poudlard, ils ne se doutent de rien ?  
-A propos de quoi ?  
-De ton identité.  
-Je ne sais pas… Draco me regarde bizarrement depuis l'attaque à Pré au Lard, et je le soupçonne d'avoir fait part de ses doutes à Rémus.  
-Rémus ? Mais il n'est pas professeur, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Et il y a eu quoi exactement à Pré au Lard ? Pourquoi Malefoy a des doutes sur toi depuis ce moment là ?  
-Rémus vient à Poudlard pour faire une campagne pour les loups-garous, et pour ce qui s'est passé à Pré au Lard, j'ai vu un Mangemort passer avant que l'attaque commence, je l'ai suivi, et donc toute l'attaque s'est passée sans moi. Et Draco a dû le remarquer.  
-Ok, fais attention alors. Et en suivant ce Mangemort, tu as appris quelque chose ?  
-Pas grand chose, à part le fait qu'il était sûr de suivre le fils de Voldy.  
-C'est insensé ! s'écria Vincent.  
-Je sais Vincent !

Il y eut alors un grand silence, que Harry décida de rompre.

-Ou sinon, toi, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop tout seul?  
-Bah, je m'y habitue ! Mais je préférais quand tu voyageais en même temps que moi, c'était plus amusant !  
-Oui, c'était génial… Tu devrais venir à Poudlard une fois ! s'exclama soudain Harry.  
-Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire là-bas ?  
-Ca je ne sais pas ! On a tout le temps pour réfléchir, non ?  
-Oui, mais pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne à Poudlard ?  
-Je m'ennuie en dehors des cours… Tu comprends, personne ne sait réellement qui je suis… J'ai toujours l'impression de faire quelque chose de vraiment mal quand je parle à quelqu'un… De plus, avec cette histoire du fils de Voldemort, je serais rassuré que toi, mon ami, tu sois à mes cotés.  
-On verra.  
-Ouais… Tu comptes partir où maintenant ? demanda-il pour changer de sujet.  
-Je ne sais pas,… Je ne voyage plus tellement depuis que je suis seul, mais j'aimerais retourner un Espagne !  
-Tu as raison, c'était magnifique là-bas !

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment avant qu'Harry ne rentre au château.

Le reste des vacances se passa bien, si on ne comptait pas les attaques de Mangemorts qui étaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

Deux jours avant la rentrée, les professeurs qui étaient partis en vacances revinrent, emmenant avec eux Mary, la fille d'Hermione et Draco. Puis vint la rentrée, tous les élèves allaient vite retrouver leurs amis.

-Mary ! crièrent deux voix que Mary reconnut immédiatement.  
-Patrick, Thomas, comment se sont passées vos vacances ?  
-Génial ! commença Patrick, comme c'était prévu, grand-mère à inviter toute la famille, c'était géant ! Quand Fred, Georges, Will, Jack, Angelina et Katie sont arrivés, ça a fait un de ses boucans ! Surtout à cause des garçons et des feux d'artifices, ce sont des nouveaux, Fred et Georges voulaient savoir si ça fonctionnait. En fait, c'est comme les anciens, mais en plus, ceux-ci, ils crient et tout et tout ! Et puis après…  
-Et toi Thomas, ça a été les vacances ? interrompit Mary en ignorant l'ai indigné de Patrick.  
-Non, pas vraiment.  
-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Patrick en oubliant de bouder.  
-Les elfes de maisons avaient oublié ma valise dans l'entrée,…  
-C'est pas vrai? fit Patrick avec un air étonné.  
-Si, du coup ma mère à envoyé une lettre à l'école, et…  
-C'est pas vrai ? fit-il à nouveau tandis que Mary levait les yeux au ciel.  
-Si, le professeur Geitley et venue pour la ramener, et…  
-Et ensuite ?  
-J'allais te le dire.  
-Excuse moi, continue…  
-Mmm… Je disais donc, le professeur Geitley est venu pour la ramener et mes grands-parents l'ont invité à manger, jusque là, rien d'anormale ! Mais au bout d'un moment il a commencé à draguer ma mère, et je crois qu'elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte !

A ce moment là, Thomas aperçut le professeur de DCFM. Il le regarda jusqu'à ce que Geitley tourne la tête vers lui, le professeur lui fit un grand sourire et lança :

-Salut Thomas !

Thomas préféra l'ignorer et se dirigea vers la grande salle accompagné de ses amis.

Aïe, j'avais pas pensé à ça. Thomas n'apprécie pas trop que je drague sa mère. Je devrais peut-être lui dire qui je suis vraiment… Yahou, je ressors cette phrase de plus en plus souvent, je suis persuadé que je commence à être guéri de ma journalistophobie, ou de ma célébritophobie, ou tout simplement de mon envie de rester anonyme… Oui, je crois que c'est ça qui me va le mieux… Hum… Je m'écarte du sujet là…

-Relâchez-moi ! Je veux sortir! Bandes de brutes !

Je regarde autour de moi, personne n'a l'air de s'inquiéter.

-Vous me le payerai, je vous le promets !

Aucune réaction de la part des personnes autour de moi, est-ce que j'entends des voix ?  
Soudain, mon regard tombe sur une boite en carton que tient Stanislas Gogden, un ami de Julius Flint. Je tends un peu l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il dit, il a l'air de parler assez fort, ça ne sera pas difficile.

-… de Birmanie, il n'est pas très venimeux, mais s'il mort, ça fait quand même assez mal ! Par contre, il est très intelligent, il a déjà réussi à s'échapper trois fois ! Mais père et moi, nous l'avons rattrapé. Ce serpent pourrait…

Un serpent ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait que moi qui l'entendais ! En tout cas, emmener un serpent à Poudlard, c'est interdit, je vais devoir intervenir.

-Excusez-moi jeunes gens, mais qu'y a-t-il dans cette boite ?  
-Un serpent professeur Geitley, me répondit Stanislas avec un grand sourire, comme s'il ne savait pas que c'était interdit d'emmener un serpent à Poudlard !  
-Et vous savez sans doute qu'on ne peut pas posséder de serpent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?  
-J'avais oublié Monsieur.  
-Vous devrez le renvoyer chez vous au plus vite. Je ne vous donne pas de retenue s'il est parti demain.  
-Merci professeur.  
-Maintenant dépêchez-vous, le banquet va bientôt commencer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ce fut le lendemain que les ennuis commencèrent…


	18. La Fuite

**Chapitre 18 : ****La fuite** écrit le 09/12/2005

La veille au soir, avant que les élèves ne commencent à manger, Minerva McGonagall avait annoncé que Rémus Lupin allait passer quelques temps au château afin d'expliquer aux élèves tout ce qui concernait les loups-garous et changer l'opinion publique.

Mais revenons-en à aujourd'hui.

Au petit déjeuner, personne ne se rendit compte qu'un élève de Serpentard essayait de se faire le plus discret possible et Stanislas Gogden réussissait plutôt bien. Il ne parlait pas et mangeait calmement.

A la fin du repas, les professeurs se levèrent pour aller vers leurs salles de cours, tous, sauf Fabien Geitley qui n'avait pas de classe à tenir pour cette heure là.  
Il resta donc un peu plus longtemps dans la grande salle, en ayant pour seule compagnie Rémus Lupin, qui devait parler de lui pendant les cours de DCFM du professeur Geitley.

-Et bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'il reste beaucoup de monde dans la Grande Salle, dit Rémus.  
-Non, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on est seul.  
-On ne vas pas rester là pendant toute l'heure, vous venez ?  
-Ou ça ? demanda Fabien Geitley.  
-Je ne sais pas, dehors, il ne pleut pas.

Génial, une petite balade avec Rémus. Et je ne peux même pas parler de nos souvenirs commun.

_-Où est la sortie ?  
-Troisième porte à droite, comme si vous ne le saviez pas Rém…_

A ce moment là, mon regard tomba sur Rémus, il me regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. Je pouvais facilement lire la stupéfaction, mais surtout la peur dans ce regard.

-Heu… Rémus ?  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Que… Quoi ? Mais, je suis Fabien Geitley, c'est une plaisanterie ou quoi ? D'abord vous me demandez où se trouve la sortie alors que vous êtes déjà venu de nombreuses fois à Poudlard, et puis vous me demandez qui je suis ! Mais vous êtes fous !  
-Vous avez parler fourchelangue, alors je répète ma question, qui êtes-vous ?  
-Je… fourchelangue ?

Je baissai mon regard, et là, je le vis, cet idiot de serpent de Birmanie !  
Je ne pouvais pas le laisser filer comme ça, il est vénéneux !

-Stupéfixe !

J'ai ramassé le serpent, Stanislas allait m'entendre !…  
En attendant, Rémus m'a entendu parler fourchelangue, la langue des serpents, et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ce don là, je me demande quelles conclusions il va en tirer…  
Je peux toujours tenter un truc, mais ça m'étonnerait que ça fonctionne…

-N'en parlez à personne, je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache. Le serpent appartient à Stanislas Gogden, un élève de Serpentard, je l'avais repéré hier, et je lui avais demandé de le relâcher… Je crois qu'il m'a mal compris…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les deux adultes se séparèrent : Fabien Geitley se dirigeait vers son bureau, tandis que Rémus, lui, se dirigeait vers la salle de cours de Draco.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Rémus attendit qu'il n'y ai plus aucun élève, puis il appela Draco.

-Draco ?  
-Moui ? fit-il distraitement.  
-On s'est trompé, on s'est totalement trompé, c'est une catastrophe, dit-il, tandis qu'une lueur de peur s'animait dans ses yeux.

_(NDA : Je suis méchante, je sais. Mais je ne vous mettrai pas la suite de la conversation… pas encore en tout cas…)_

De son côté, Fabien Geitley commença à donner son cours, son dernier cours qu'il faisait seul avant que Rémus Lupin ne le seconde, il avait juste placé le serpent sous son bureau, toujours stupéfixié puis dans une boite.

Au repas de midi, Fabien Geitley s'assit calmement et commença à manger. Quand Stanislas Gogden arriva, le professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du mal le fixa intensément, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son regard. Stanislas baissa les yeux et alla rapidement s'asseoir, c'est à ce moment là que le professeur se leva et l'interpella.

-Monsieur Gogden ?  
-Oui professeur ? répondit-il avec crainte en se tassant un peu sur sa chaise.  
-Avez-vous fait ce que je vous avais demandé ?  
-Je… Je vous demande pardon ?  
-Avez-vous, oui ou non, renvoyé ce serpent chez vous ?  
-Heu… C'est-à-dire que…  
-Non, vous ne l'avez pas fait. Monsieur Lupin et moi-même avons retrouvé ce serpent qui se baladait dans les couloirs. Est-ce que vous trouvez cela normal Monsieur Gogden ?  
-N… Non, professeur.  
-Bien, je vois que vous me comprenez. Je vais donc enlever des points à Serpentard, si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sur, alors… commença-il en réfléchissant.  
-Pas du tout professeur.  
-Ce n'était pas une question.

Il y eut quelques rires à d'autres tables, que le professeur ignora.

-Je disais donc, voyons… 20 points en moins pour avoir amené un animal interdit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard,… 40 points pour l'avoir laissé s'échapper, je ne veux pas savoir si c'était involontairement ou pas… et encore 20 points pour ne pas avoir prévenu un professeur de cet incident. Je veux que vous vous rendiez compte à quel point c'est grave, ce serpent était vénéneux, il aurait pu mordre un élève ! Je vous met donc en retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, vous viendrez dans mon bureau à sept heure.  
-Mais… balbutia Stanislas.  
-Oui ? cela ne vous convient pas ? Vous voulez plus d'heure de colle peu être ? Ou encore des points en moins ?

Malgré son ton calme, on pouvait facilement sentir que le professeur était assez énervé.

-Non, professeur.  
-J'allais oublier…

L'élève se tassa encore plus sur sa chaise.

-Vous allez finir de manger, et puis vous viendrez avec moi renvoyer ce serpent chez vous, je veux être sûr qu'il parte cette fois-ci. Par la même occasion, j'informerai vos parents de ce qui s'est passé.

L'élève ne rajouta rien, il avait maintenant pris une jolie couleur olive.  
Fabien retourna à sa table, et recommença à manger, tout en surveillant Stanislas pour qu'il ne parte pas sans avoir envoyé le hibou.

-Au fait, Minerva, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose…

Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment là que Stanislas décida de se lever.

-Désolé, je vous en parlerai plus tard. (_NDA : Je suis sûre que vous voulez savoir de quoi il veut parler !)_  
-Oui, bien sur.

Harry rattrapa en vitesse le Serpentard qui filait déjà, et ils partirent à eux deux en direction de la volière, après être passé prendre le serpent dans le bureau du professeur Geitley.

Draco regarda le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal partir, tout en repensant à ce que Rémus lui avait dit. Il n'avait encore trouvé aucun argument pour démonter la thèse de Rémus, et pourtant, Dieu seul sait comme ils voulaient tous les deux démentir leur thèse…


	19. L'Embauche

**Chapitre 19 : ****L'embauche** écrit le 23/12/2005

Draco ferma les yeux et revit toute la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Rémus dans sa salle de cours.

_**Flash-back **_

__

- Draco ?  
-Moui ? fit-il distraitement.  
-On s'est trompés, on s'est totalement trompés, c'est une catastrophe, dit-il, tandis qu'une lueur de peur s'animait dans ses yeux.  
-A propos de quoi ?  
-A propos de Geitley évidemment !  
-Comment voulais-tu que je le sache, que c'était à cause de lui, marmonna Draco, Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
-Ce n'est pas un Mangemort, on s'est trompé !  
-Comment ça, ce n'est pas un Mangemort, et c'est un saint peut-être ?  
-Ho non, ho non, non, non. C'est le fils de Voldemort.  
-… Tu peux m'expliquer ça ? murmura Draco, trop abasourdi pour parler plus fort.  
-Tantôt, j'étais avec Fabien Geitley, on allait dans le parc, un serpent est arrivé et à sifflé quelque chose, moi, évidemment, je n'ai rien compris, mais Fabien a répondu au serpent, en fourchelangue,…  
-Quoi ? Il parle fourchelangue ? répéta Draco incrédule.  
-Oui, mais visiblement, il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, il croyait que je lui avais demandé où était la sortie ou un truc comme ça, il croyait que je lui faisais une blague. Après, quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait parlé fourchelangue, il m'a demandé de n'en parler à personne. J'ai franchement eu la trouille, finit Rémus en murmurant la dernière phrase, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende.  
-Holala.  
-Comme tu dis, j'en ai donc déduis que s'il parlait fourchelangue, ça ne pouvait être que le fils de Voldemort, ce qui signifie qu'il est très puissant,… très, très puissant.  
-On est mal, conclu Draco.  
-Je crois aussi.

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

Draco rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea à nouveau vers sa salle de classe, les cours allaient bientôt reprendre.

A la fin de la journée, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de McGongall, il avait quelque chose d'assez important à lui proposer, et il espérait vraiment qu'elle accepte.

En arrivant devant la gargouille, il prononça le mot de passe.

-Espoir, dit-il tout en repensant à la manière dont il devrait aborder le sujet auprès de la directrice.

La gargouille s'écarta pour laisser entrer le visiteur.  
Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal monta le magnifique escalier qui menait au bureau de la directrice. Harry se rappela toutes les fois où il était monté en passant sur ces marches, c'était encore au temps de Dumbledore… Il finit par arriver à la porte qui séparait l'entrée et le bureau, il frappa trois coups secs.

-Entrez ! fit une voix.

Fabien Geitley ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Minerva McGonagall.

-Bonjour, fit-il avec un petit sourire.  
-Ha oui, c'est vrai, vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose, j'avais complètement oublié. Asseyez-vous, l'incita la directrice du l'établissement.  
-Merci, c'est à propos des élèves, pour le moment, ils ne sont pas très rassurés, à cause des attaques de Mangemorts, et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être mettre un cours de duel en place, ça les aiderait, vous ne croyez pas ?  
-Si, si, vous avez tout à fait raison, mais je ne vois pas vraiment qui pourrait donner ce cours.  
-Moi, je pourrais.  
-Oui, bien sur, mais si vous êtes tout seul, ça n'ira pas, vous comprenez ?  
-Tout à fait.  
-Et j'ai eu suffisamment de mal à trouver un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, vous êtes arrivé à temps, j'aurai beaucoup de mal à trouver un autre professeur, surtout qu'en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de travail, je dois rassurer des parents d'élèves sur la protection de Poudlard, entre autre.  
-Si vous voulez, je connais quelqu'un qui serrait ravi de donner ce cours avec moi.  
-Vraiment ? Qui donc ?  
-Vincent Sparow, il est français. _(NDA : Et les fils de Fred et Georges ce sont Jack et Will, devinez où je vais chercher les noms ?)_ Vous voulez que je lui propose ? demanda le professeur de défense avec espoir.  
-Et bien, je vais y réfléchir, mais je n'y vois aucun inconvénient pour le moment. Je vous donnerai une réponse demain.  
-Merci, dit Harry en sortant de l'immense bureau.

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco et Rémus virent arriver Minerva McGonagall.

-Bonjour ! lança-elle en leur direction.  
-Bonjour Minerva, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda anxieusement le loup-garou.  
-Non, tout va très bien, c'est juste que je viens vous prévenir que je compte ajouter un nouveau cours, le cours de duel.  
-Ha bon ? Mais… qui va donner ce cours ? questionna Draco.  
-Fabien Geitley et un de ses amis français, répondit Minerva sans se rendre compte que ses interlocuteurs avaient l'air assez ennuyé.  
-Vous l'avez déjà engagé ? s'enquit de savoir Rémus.  
-Non, pas encore, j'ai dit à Fabien que je lui dirais demain si sa proposition est acceptée. Bien, je vais vous laissez, au revoir.  
-Oui, oui, au revoir, répondit vaguement Draco plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

Une fois que la directrice fut assez loin, Rémus se tourna pour parler à Draco, mais s'était inutile, ils s'étaient déjà compris par ce seul regard.  
Fabien Geitly ne voulait absolument pas être découvert, malheureusement, Rémus savait qu'il parlait fourchelangue, ce qui n'était pas bon pour lui. Il avait donc décidé de faire rentrer un complice à Poudlard qui non seulement pourrait l'aider en cas de besoin pour ne pas être découvert, mais aussi certainement à préparer des plans. Ils savaient que les Mangemorts n'aimaient pas Poudlard parce qu'ils trouvaient l'endroit trop difficile à attaquer. Mais si l'attaque venait de l'intérieur ? …  
Oui, ça devait être ça, Fabien, le fils de Voldemort préparait des plans pour attaquer Poudlard, mais il sait aussi que tout seul il n'y arriverait pas, il faisait donc venir de l'aide de plus loin. La couverture de professeur de défense contre le force du mal où de duel était là seulement pour les cacher le plus longtemps possible avant l'attaque. Mais quand viendrait cette attaque ?  
Eux, Draco et Rémus, devaient absolument trouver la date, et si possible, la preuve de la culpabilité de Fabien et de ce… Tiens, Minerva a oublié de nous dire le nom de ce prof de duel…

-On est encore plus mal, re conclu Draco qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Cette fois-ci, Rémus ne fit qu'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête.

Le lendemain, pendant le petit-déjeuner, McGonagall se pencha vers le professeur Geitley.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, et surtout pour votre ami, j'accepte. Dès que votre ami arrivera, il y aura un cours de duel pour tous les élèves. A votre avis, quand arrivera-il ?  
-Je ne sais pas, dans plus d'une semaine en tout cas, ça c'est sûr ! Le temps que mon hibou arrive… Je vais le prévenir maintenant.

Mais alors que Harry allait se lever, une très belle chouette brune et rousse s'arrêta devant lui.

Thomas tourna la tête d'un mouvement brusque…  
Non, ce n'était pas possible…  
Elle n'avait quand même pas fait ça !

Thomas regardait bouche bée la chouette depuis assez longtemps, ce que Mary finit par remarquer.

-Thomas, ça va ? s'inquiéta Mary tout en reposant délicatement ses couverts.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Patrick commença donc à écouter la conversation.

-Thomas ? retenta Mary.

Cette fois-ci, elle eu une réponse, pas tout à fait claire, mais une réponse quand même.

-Regarde Geitley ! souffla-il.

Mary tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et vit Fabien Geitley en train de lire une lettre, un sourire au lèvre. Soudain, il se leva et partit avec la missive en main, sûrement pour y répondre, rien d'anormal, songea Mary.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-elle quand même.  
-C'est Etiopée, répondit-il.  
-Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? se décida d'intervenir Patrick avec une plus totale incompréhension et se demandant si un « Etiopée » était comestible.  
-Mais non, ce n'est pas un objet ! C'est la chouette de ma mère !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mais je connais cette chouette ! C'est celle de Sarah ! Pourquoi m'écrit-elle ?

Au même moment, une voix de femme résonna dans la grande salle…


	20. Un peu de Jalousie

**Chapitre 20 : ****Un peu de jalousie** écrit le 30/12/2005

-STANISLAS ! hurla la voix.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le fameux garçon de Serpentard. Devant lui, il y avait une lettre rouge vif qui parlait ou plutôt, qui hurlait.

-COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QUE TU TE SOIT FAIT PRENDRE ? QUE TU AIES AMMENE CE SERPENT A POUDLARD ALORS QUE C'ETAIT INTERDIT, PASSE ENCORE, MAIS QUE TU TE SOIS FAIT PRENDRE… C'EST UNE VERITABLE HONTE ! TON PERE, LUI, NE S'ETAIT PAS FAIT PRENDRE QUAND IL AVAIT AMENE SON SCORPION ! NOUS SOMMES INDIGNES ! TU AS INTERET A NE PLUS FAIRE DE BÊTISES AVANT LA FIN DE L'ANNEE !

Après ces quelques mots, la lettre prit feu.  
A la table des Gryffondors, Mary était indignée, tout comme les parents du Serpentard, mais pour une toute autre raison.

-Vous vous rendez compte ? Elle dit à son fils que le fait qu'il ait amené un serpent n'est pas grave ! Et que c'est le fait qu'il se soit fait prendre qui est honteux !

Patrick fit un signe de la tête qui signifiait qu'il était tout à fait d'accord.

-C'est le monde à l'envers ! continua Mary.  
-Je trouve aussi, répondit Thomas en parlant d'autre chose.

Il n'avait rien écouté de ce que la beuglante avait crié, son regard était resté scotcher sur le professeur de DCFM, qui lisait tranquillement la lettre que sa mère lui avait envoyé. Thomas bouillonnait de rage et un peu de jalousie.

Jolie beuglante, mais je n'aime pas trop la manière de penser de la mère. Bon, je vais lire cette lettre.

_Bonjour professeur,  
Si je vous écris une lettre, c'est tout d'abord pour vous remercier d'avoir ramené la valise de mon fils. Je sais, je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais ça, c'était surtout pour avoir une raison d'écrire cette lettre.  
Je sais que je vais vous paraître ridicule ou stupide, mais quand vous êtes venus chez mes parents, malgré toutes les questions que vous a posées ma mère, je ne sais pas grand chose sur vous.  
En vérité, j'aimerais mieux vous connaître car vous m'intriguez beaucoup.  
Comme je le disais plus haut dans ma lettre, je dois vous paraître totalement ridicule et je comprendrais très bien que vous ne répondiez pas à cette lettre, mais ça me ferait le plus grand plaisir si vous acceptiez que l'on se revoie.  
En espérant recevoir de vos nouvelles rapidement.  
Sarah Dumoulin_

C'est génial ! Je vais lui répondre tout de suite !  
J'ai envie de sauter de joie ! Allez, Harry, retiens toi tu n'es pas seul !  
Une fois dans mon bureau, je rédige une belle lettre à l'intention de Sarah, et bah… tant que j'y suis, je vais en écrire une pour Vincent, pour le prévenir qu'il peut venir dès que possible à Poudlard, en tant que professeur de duel. Je parie qu'il va râler à cause du nom que je lui aie donné…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant ce temps là, dans la grande salle :

-Draco ? appela Rémus en faisant attention à ce que personne d'autre que le concerné ne l'entende, malheureusement, même lui ne l'entendait pas.  
-Draco ? retenta-il quand même.

Celui-ci ne le remarqua qu'à partir du moment où Rémus tira la manche de sa robe tout en continuant à l'appeler.

-Rémus, je ne t'avais pas entendu. Que se passe-il ? Où est Geitley ? demanda Draco soudainement en se rendant compte de son absence.  
-Il a reçu une lettre, il doit être parti y répondre. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler, dit Rémus en baissant encore la voix, ce qui obligea Draco à se rapprocher de lui.  
-De quoi alors ? demanda un Draco Malfoy intrigué.  
-Dès que tu as fini de manger, tu me rejoins vite dans l'ancienne classe de métamorphose, ce sera plus prudent.  
-Celle qui est au troisième étage ? demanda le professeur de potion.  
-Oui, répondit Rémus en se levant pour aller dans la fameuse salle.

Draco, lui, continuait de manger quand soudain une question lui traversa l'esprit.  
Il se tourna vers la directrice, elle saurait le renseigner.

-Excusez-moi Minerva, mais hier, vous avez oublié de dire comment s'appelle le professeur de duel.  
-Ho ! Désolé Draco, le cours sera enseigné par Fabien et un de ses amis français, Vincent Sparow, l'informa la directrice.  
-Vincent Sparow ? Ce n'est pas un nom courrant.  
-Je sais, mais du moment qu'il enseigne aussi bien que Fabien, c'est le principale, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, tout à fait. Merci. Bon, je vais devoir y aller, annonça Draco poliment en se levant afin de retrouver Rémus.

Dans les escaliers, il croisa le professeur de DCFM.

-Salut Draco ! Ca va ? demanda-il, un sourire se dessinant rapidement sur ses lèvres.  
-Bien, et toi ? Tu fais quoi là ? demanda Draco le plus légèrement possible, bien qu'il y eut un petit tremblement dans sa voix, ce type qui était le fils de Voldemort souriait bêtement !

Heureusement pour le professeur de potion, Harry ne saisit pas le tremblement dans la voix de Draco.

-Je vais bien aussi, et je vais à la volière. J'ai ces deux lettres à envoyer. Répondit-il en montrant deux enveloppes

Harry avait dit cela en espérant de tout son cœur que son interlocuteur ne lui demande pas le nom des destinataires des lettres. Celle pour Vincent, ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance qu'il le sache ou non, mais celle pour Sarah,…  
Harry n'avait pas tellement envie que tout le corps professorale sache qu'il était en correspondance avec la mère d'un élève, avec Sarah.  
Il n'en avait pas honte, au contraire, mais il avait peur d'être mal vu.

Heureusement pour le professeur Geitley, Draco ne posa aucune question. Ca devait être son jour de chance, ou plutôt, sa minute de chance, puisque, même s'il ne le saura pas encore ce jour là, quelques minutes plus tard il se passera quelque chose qui, s'il l'avait su, ne lui aurait pas plus du tout, et qui d'ailleurs n'était pas fait pour lui plaire !

En effet, après cette discussion, Draco rejoignit Rémus dans la classe désaffectée de métamorphose. Rémus était assis et avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Dès qu'il aperçut Draco, il bondit sur ses pieds et commença à parler.

-Draco ! Enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps, je commençais à croire que tu avais oublié de venir !  
-Désolé Rémus, mais j'ai croisé Geitley dans l'escalier, il allait poster des lettres, s'excusa Draco.  
-Je me demande bien à qui… murmura pensivement Rémus plus pour lui même que pour Draco.  
-Je ne sais pas, j'ai oublié de lui demander, je réfléchissais à ce que tu pourrais bien me dire ici de si important, répondit Draco en regardant Rémus faire les cent pas.  
-Ah, oui ! s'exclama-il en s'arrêtant soudainement pour se tourner vers Draco.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs plutôt content qu'il s'arrête de marcher, car il commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne.

-Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait essayer d'en savoir plus sur Geitley, commença Rémus. Ca pourrait nous être utile, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Si, tu as raison, il faut que l'on connaisse mieux notre adversaire avant de l'attaquer. Tu a l'intention de faire quoi ? Fouiller son bureau ? proposa Draco.  
-Non, mais c'est une bonne idée… songea Rémus en s'asseyant de nouveau, vite imité par Draco. Mais ce que je veux d'abord, c'est connaître son passé, l'identité de sa mère, entre autre.  
-Mais pour ça, il faut aller au ministère de la magie. Et ni toi, ni moi n'avons le temps, ni le droit d'y aller. En plus, si je me fais prendre, je me ferai tuer par Hermione.

Draco avait dit la dernière phrase dans un souffle à peine audible, que Rémus réussi à entendre. Ce dernier sourit avant de continuer à dévoiler son plan. Il avait déjà pensé à tout ça.

-Je vais écrire une lettre à Ron, il saura fouiller dans la paperasse du Ministère vu qu'il est Auror.  
-Oui, tu as déjà écris la lettre ? s'informa Draco.  
-Pas encore. On peut l'écrire maintenant si tu veux, proposa Rémus.

A ce moment là, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. Les deux personnes présentes sursautèrent, à cette heure-ci, ils avaient tout les deux des cours à donner !  
Ils se levèrent en même temps et sortirent directement de la salle et se dirigeaient en courant vers leurs classes respectives.

-On se revoit tantôt ! dit Rémus avant de disparaître à l'angle du mur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je m'approche de ma classe. Il y a beaucoup de bruit. Pourtant, Rémus devait déjà être là, il donne son premier cours sur les loups-garous aujourd'hui !  
Bon, je vais devoir garder les élèves de première année en attendant qu'il arrive.

-Silence !

Aussitôt, le calme revint. C'est dingue l'autorité que j'ai sur ces gosses !

-Rentrez en classe, le professeur Lupin ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

J'étais en train de porter une chaise au fond de la classe, pour moi, quand Rémus arriva très essoufflé, il avait dû courir.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! souffla-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Pendant ce temps là, les élèves se plaçaient. Thomas jeta un regard vers le fond de la classe, là où je me trouvais, puis il s'assit au premier rang, juste devant le bureau de Rémus.  
Bon, je vois deux explications à ça, ou il m'en veut vraiment, mais alors là, vraiment beaucoup d'aimer sa mère, surtout qu'il a dû reconnaître la chouette ce matin, ou alors il veut juste pouvoir suivre le cours de Rémus… Oui, ça doit être ça, il veut suivre le cours…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ce que Harry savait, mais qu'il préférait ignorer, c'est que le comportement de Thomas était dû à la première proposition : Thomas en voulait énormément au professeur Geitley.

Le cours se passa bien, le professeur Lupin expliquait plutôt bien.

Lors de la pause, Rémus et Draco retournèrent dans la classe désaffectée de métamorphose.  
Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment avant que Draco ne prenne la parole.

-On en était où ?  
-On allait commencer la lettre, répondit Rémus.  
-Ha, oui ! Tu as raison.

Dans la lettre, ils expliquèrent à Ron la situation, tout ce qu'ils avaient appris sur Fabien Geitley. Ils mentionnaient évidemment le fait qu'il parlait fourchelangue.  
Une fois la lettre finie, ils allèrent directement l'envoyer.

Cette fois-ci, ils arrivèrent à l'heure pour les cours.

Ils reçurent la réponse le lendemain.  
Visiblement, Ron avait rapidement écrit ce message, il n'y avait que quelques mots, mais ils étaient très intrigants.


	21. Dispute et complot

**Chapitre 21 : ****Dispute et complot** écrit le 11/01/2006

_Je pars maintenant au Ministère pour faire des recherches, je passerai au château dans la soirée. Rendez-vous dans la salle des profs.  
Ron._

Le message était court, mais il avait l'avantage d'être clair.

Rémus se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, l'esprit ailleurs. Il réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités qu'il y avait à propos de Fabien Geitley. Soit, c'était bel et bien le fils de Voldemort, soit il était bien Fabien Geitley et dans ce cas-là, c'est que Rémus devenait fou.  
Rémus pensait donc à tout ça tout en marchant machinalement jusqu'à ce qu'un tableau lui demande le mot de passe. Rémus leva les yeux, étonné : il n'avait pas besoin de mot de passe pour rentrer dans la classe ! Devant lui se trouvait un tableau représentant une grosse dame habillée en rose, ce qui n'était pas sa classe. Il avait réussi à se perdre dans un château qu'il connaissait comme sa poche.

-Bon, vous voulez rentrer, oui ou non ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.  
-Heu… C'est que… Je… Désolé, balbutia Rémus avant de repartir en direction de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

Pendant les cours suivants, Rémus fut songeur. Le professeur Geitley dut donc plusieurs fois préciser certaines choses que le lycanthrope oubliait de dire sur sa condition de loup-garou en lui posant des questions.  
A la fin des cours, Harry avait bien l'intention de demander à Rémus s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du loup-garou d'être aussi distrait.  
Malheureusement, quand la sonnerie se fit entendre, Rémus fut le premier dehors, mettant ainsi à l'eau les projets de Harry.

Draco, de son côté, eut une journée meilleure que Rémus. C'était probablement dû au fait que l'objet de ses tourments ne se trouvait pas en classe avec lui, lui permettant ainsi de l'oublier un petit peu.

Mais ce fût quand même extrêmement stressés, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle des professeurs.

-C'est dingue, dit soudainement Draco. On attend juste des nouvelles d'un type de la part de Ron, et on est aussi stressé que le jour où on a passé nos examens de fin d'année ! En tout cas, pour moi.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, pour moi aussi, essaya de le rassurer Rémus avant de pousser la porte de la salle.

Hermione s'y trouvait aussi, elle corrigeait des devoirs de métamorphose, la matière qu'elle enseignait.  
Draco et Rémus commencèrent eux aussi à corriger des copies pour faire passer le temps.

Environ une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand et roux, ce n'était pas un professeur de Poudlard. Il entra dans la pièce, puis fit un grand sourire à ses occupants avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Le professeur de métamorphose regardait cet homme depuis un certain moment, la bouche grande ouverte et une expression de surprise sur le visage qui se changea finalement en un immense sourire.

-Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même ! s'exclama-t-elle avec ravissement.  
-Salut Hermione ! Mais j'ai prévenu ! J'ai envoyé une lettre à Draco et Rémus.

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux personnes citées avant de reporter son attention sur Ron.

-OK. Ils ne m'avaient pas prévenue, lui confia-elle. Mais que viens-tu faire à Poudlard ?  
-Et bien, commença Ron qui n'avait pas vu le regard inquiet de Rémus et celui suppliant de Draco. J'ai fait mes recherches comme Draco et Rémus me l'avaient demandé, et je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose !  
-A propos de quoi ? demanda Hermione de plus en plus méfiante.

A ce moment là, Draco et Rémus comprirent qu'ils ne sauraient rien faire pour le cacher à Hermione, et que du coup, ils allaient passer un mauvais moment.

-Mais de Fabien Geitley bien sûr ! s'exclama Ron comme si c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus évident au monde.

C'en fût trop pour Hermione qui explosa.

-QUOI ? cria-elle.

Rémus jeta discrètement un sortilège de silence afin que personne n'entende ce qui se disait dans la pièce.

Hermione se tourna vers Daco qui semblait tout petit, et visiblement, il aurait aimé disparaître sous terre.

-TU AS FAIT DES RECHERCHES SUR FABIEN GEITLEY ? ET EN PLUS TU Y AS MELE REMUS ET RON ! TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE !  
-Mais… Hermione…, murmura Draco en faisant des yeux de chien battu.  
-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNE ! LAISSE CET HOMME TRANQUILLE ! IL NE T'A RIEN FAIT !  
-Il parle f…, retenta Draco en sachant que c'était perdu d'avance.  
-JE ME FOUS DE SAVOIR QU'IL PARLE CHINOIS, ARABE OU RUSSE ! JE VEUX QUE VOUS LE LAISSIEZ VIVRE SANS FOUILLER SON PASSE, TOUS LES TROIS, C'EST CLAIR ? hurla Hermione sans même reprendre son souffle.

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête tout en regardant leurs chaussures qui semblaient passionnantes. Ils espéraient tous les trois que Hermione avait fini, malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

-ET VOUS DEUX, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers Rémus et Ron. JE SUIS VRAIMENT INDIGNEE QUE VOUS AYEZ SUIVI DRACO DANS SES BETISES!

Après ces quelques mots d'une délicatesse rare, Hermione fourra toutes ses affaires dans son sac et sortit à grands pas de la salle.

Visiblement, la tempête était passée. Dans la minute qui suivit, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, à croire que les mouches avaient décidé d'arrêter de voler. Ron brisa le silence en murmurant un petit « Elle n'a pas vraiment changé » puis Rémus prit la parole.

-Hum… elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda-il timidement.  
-Seulement quand elle est énervée, répondit Ron en connaisseur avant de sortir les deux autres de leur torpeur. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'avais des choses à vous dire, votre Fabien Geitley, il n'existe pas.  
-Comment… commença Draco, bien qu'il n'eut pas l'air très étonné.  
-J'ai cherché dans tous les dossiers, il n'existe aucun Fabien Geitley vivant dans le monde, ça, je peux vous l'assurer !  
-C'est quand même inquiétant que ce type n'existe pas, il nous cache volontairement sa vraie identité.  
-Mais je pourrais le voir, comme ça, je pourrai chercher des informations sur son passé à partir de son aspect physique.  
-Oui, bien sûr, il est grand, blond, des yeux bleus, … En fait, il est assez beau gosse ! expliqua Rémus. Tu pourrais le voir au dîner du soir si tu restes pour manger ?  
-Ca c'est une bonne idée ! Les repas de Poudlard me manquent un peu.  
-Au sinon comment vas-tu ? demanda Draco

La dessus, ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvre à nouveau.

-Salut Draco, bonjour Rémus, et…

A ce moment là, le regard du nouvel arrivant tomba sur Ron. L'homme eut alors l'air très étonné, mais il se reprit rapidement.

-Excusez mon étonnement, mais je ne vous connais pas, que faites-vous à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, je venais rendre visite à Draco, Rémus et Hermione.  
-J'ai croisé Hermione tantôt, c'est vous qui l'avez mise dans cet état-là ?

Draco et Rémus étaient inquiets : Hermione lui avait-elle tout raconté ? Ils espéraient que non.

-Malheureusement, oui, commença Ron.  
-Mais ce n'est pas important ! s'empressa de rajouter Draco.

L'homme qui était entré il y a quelques instants haussa les épaules, s'installa à la table et commença lui aussi à corriger des devoirs en retard.

Ron attendit un moment pour savoir à qui il parlait, mais l'homme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de décliner son identité. Ron posa finalement la question.

-Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda-il avec intérêt.  
-J'ai oublié de me présenter, j'avais la tête ailleurs ! commença l'homme en se levant. Je suis Fabien Geitley, le professeur de DCFM.

Si Ron fût surpris, il ne le laissa pas transparaître, mais dès que Harry se reconcentra sur ses copies, Ron se mit à l'analyser en essayant de graver les moindres détails dans sa tête.

Le repas du soir se passa dans une ambiance assez spéciale : Ron, Draco et Rémus qui discutaient de tout et de rien pendant qu'Hermione les foudroyait du regard. Ron observait aussi discrètement Fabien Geitley.

A la fin de la soirée, Ron rentra chez lui comme convenu et commença directement ses recherches à partir du physique de Fabien Geitley, ou quelque soit son nom.

Au château, les jours passaient, dérangés seulement par les attaques de Mangemorts de plus en plus fréquentes et criminelles.  
Cinq jours après la venue de Ron, Harry reçut un hibou de Vincent.

-Je me demande où est-ce qu'il va chercher tous ces hiboux, murmura Fabien Geitley en détachant la lettre de la patte de l'animal.


	22. L'arrivée de Vincent

**Chapitre 22 : ****L'arrivée de Vincent.**écrit le 20/01/2006

_Hello Harry !  
Tu peux dire à McGonagall que j'accepte le poste avec plaisir ! J'arriverai dans une à deux semaines maximum._

_En fait, j'ai un petit problème assez remuant qui me retient chez moi, ce problème s'appelle Hedwige, si tu pouvais rapidement trouver une solution, ça m'arrangerait._

_Pour les cheveux, il n'y a pas de problème, j'ai trouvé un chouette salon de coiffure. J'ai pris les cheveux d'un des clients sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Ce sera parfait. Bon, je vais devoir te décrire cet homme pour que tu me reconnaisses, et prier de ne pas éclater de rire en me voyant ! Je serai donc,… Je dois vraiment le dire ?… Oui ?… Bon, je vais le faire court : petit, gras, brun aux yeux noisettes._

_J'en viens maintenant au nom : Vincent Sparow. Là, je dois reconnaître que tu as fait fort ! Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un autre nom, et un autre prénom aussi, par la même occasion, je n'aime pas utiliser mon vrai prénom dans mon nom d'empreint. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je survivrai à l'épreuve du « Professeur Sparow ? » dès que quelqu'un me posera une question. Arg…_

_Allez, à bientôt, dès que tu as trouvé une solution pour Hed'_  
_Vincent Sparow (non, rien à faire, je ne m'y fais pas !)_

Harry sourit, pour Hedwige, la solution était toute trouvée…  
En tout cas, il avait hâte de voir Vincent.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ron souriait, après avoir fouillé pendant des heures dans de la paperasse, il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui correspondait, un certain Vincent de l'Hosté _(NDA : je connais un endroit qui s'appelle l'Hosté, c'est un lieu maléfique où les profs de gym me font courir)_C'était un garçon de père inconnu, comme par hasard. Sa mère était morte lorsqu'il avait cinq ans. L'enfant avait été placé dans une famille d'accueil sorcière d'origine moldue qui vivait en Allemagne. Et à onze ans, comme tout le monde, il était rentré à l'école de sorcellerie, à Durmstrang…

Ron ouvrit le casier scolaire : en tant qu'élève, il était calme, les professeurs étaient satisfaits. Il était très doué en DCFM, potion et en magie noire, la spécialité de l'école. Les professeurs en étaient enchantés.

Ron reposa les papiers dans le casier en soupirant après avoir noté quelques noms dont il aurait certainement besoin. Tout concordait, les dates, l'histoire, les capacités du garçon… Si Ron avait un doute avant de faire les recherches, il s'était dissipé, Vincent de l'Hosté était le fils de Voldemort, et maintenant, il était à Poudlard sous le nom de Fabien Geitley, en tant que professeur de DCFM, une de ses matières préférées.

Ron remit le casier en place et commença à écrire une lettre à l'intention de Rémus et Draco. Ensuite, il irait en Allemagne, chez les parents adoptifs de Vincent, là, il pourrait certainement apprendre un grand nombre de choses sur cet homme étrange. Après, il le suivrait à la trace.

Quelques heures plus tard, au château, un hibou se dirigea vers Rémus et Draco. Rémus le reconnut directement.

-C'est Coq, dit Rémus pour informer Draco.  
-Coq ? répéta-il avec un air de totale incompréhension.  
-Le hibou de Ron.

Du coup, Draco essaya d'attraper rapidement le minuscule oiseau. Dès qu'il y arriva, il prit la lettre, l'ouvrit et commença directement à la lire d'un bout à l'autre, Rémus lisant par dessus son épaule.

-Bon, et bien… Maitenant au moins, on est vraiment sûr que Geitley est le fils de Voldemort, dit Rémus dès qu'il eut fini sa lecture.  
-Et c'est censé me rassurer ? lui répondit sarcastiquement Draco.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? Pourtant, un Malfoy n'a jamais peur ! ironisa Rémus avec un petit sourire.  
-De ce que ce mec pourrait nous faire, oui, avoua Draco en ignorant la dernière phrase du lycanthrope. En plus, il vient de Durmstrang, c'est une école de magie noire ! Et dire qu'à Pré-au-Lard, il m'avait dit qu'il avait fait ses études à Beauxbâtons ! râla Draco.

Rémus préféra ne rien répondre.

Environ une semaine plus tard, un homme se présenta à Poudlard. Il était petit, et plutôt enveloppé, des cheveux courts, bruns et ternes recouvraient l'arrière de la tête, le devant laissant apparaître un début de calvitie, il avait aussi des petits yeux perçant, mais dans ceux-ci brillait une lueur de malice, des dents assez espacées et enfin, un gros nez de travers qui n'était pas vraiment au milieu de son visage joufflu.

Arrivé au bureau de la directrice, McGonagall l'invita à s'asseoir.

Ils discutèrent assez longtemps, jusqu'à ce que l'ex professeur de métamorphose appelle un elfe.  
Un elfe assez âgé arriva alors sous une tonne de chapeaux.

-Madame le directrice m'a appelé ? demanda l'elfe en s'inclinant.  
-Oui, Dobby, répondit-elle en s'adressant à l'elfe. Pourrais-tu aller chercher le professeur Geitley ?

L'elfe sembla étonné, il donnait même l'impression de réfléchir, mais quelques secondes plus tard, un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Oui, Madame, bien sûr !

Et l'elfe disparu avec un petit « pop »  
Quelques instants plus tard, trois petits coups frappés sur la porte se firent entendre.

-Entrez, dit McGonagall d'une voix forte pour être sûre qu'on l'entende de l'autre côté de la porte.

Un jeune homme aux yeux bleu azur entra.

-Bonjour professeur McGonagall, salua-il.

Puis son regard tomba sur l'inconnu. D'abord, son expression se fit étonnée, puis un large sourire illumina son visage.

Je suis dans mon bureau, tranquillement, quand soudain, Dobby, l'elfe de maison vient me chercher pour me dire que Minerva McGonagall voulait me voir. J'ai rapidement rangé mes affaires et je suis parti.  
Une fois devant le bureau de Minerva, je frappe trois fois à la porte. McGonagall me dit de rentrer.  
A l'intérieur, la première chose que j'ai faite, c'est dire bonjour à la directrice, après, j'ai regardé l'homme qui était assis en face d'elle. J'ai d'abord été étonné, je ne connaissais pas cet homme, puis j'ai compris. Un large sourire chassa à coup de balai mon air étonné pour prendre sa place.

-Vincent ! m'exclamai-je en me dirigeant vers lui.  
-Hello Fabien. Tu avais l'air plutôt étonné de me voir ici, pourtant, c'est toi qui m'a proposé de venir ! me taquina-il en se levant.

Il voulait quoi là ? Bon, il faut que j'improvise une réponse, je ne peux pas dire « He bien, c'est juste que te voir comme ça me surprend un peu, je préfère quand tu es moi, enfin… toi ! »

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt ! répondis-je avec tact et un sourire provoquant.

Vincent s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais quelqu'un intervint d'abord.

-Hum hum… nous interrompit McGonagall.

Nous nous sommes tous les deux tournés vers elle en même temps.

-Si je vous ai fait venir ici Fabien, c'est pour que vous puissiez montrer le château à monsieur Sparow.

Vincent fit une grimace à la mention de son nom, mais heureusement, la directrice ne le remarqua pas, puis il prit la parole.

-Appelez-moi Vincent, je préfère.  
-Comme vous voulez, Vincent, dit McGonagall en lui adressant un de ses rares sourires. Je vous présenterai demain aux élèves.

Maintenant que Ron avait le vrai nom de Fabien Geitley et son histoire, il avait enfin la possibilité de le connaître mieux, et pour cela, il avait bien l'intention de commencer par le début : son enfance.  
Pour les cinq premières années de sa vie, c'était déjà raté puisque la mère de Vincent de l'Hosté était décédée. Ron décida alors d'aller rendre visite aux Schiller, une famille sorcière d'origine moldue qui avait recueilli Vincent.

Les Schiller habitaient en Allemagne, contrairement à la mère de Vincent qui était de Norvège.

Ron transplana tout près de chez les Schiller et alla frapper quelques petits coups à la porte. L'Auror entendit des pas précipités arriver, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.  
Une grande femme brune et âgée à l'allure accueillante dit un ou deux mots que Ron ne comprit pas, « sûrement de l'allemand » pensa Ron avant de « répondre » en anglais.

-Excusez-moi, je ne parle pas allemand. Vous parlez un peu anglais ? demanda-il en espérant de toutes ses forces que la réponse serait positive.  
-Heu… Oui, un peu. Vous désirez ? demanda-t-elle à son tour avec un accent allemand assez prononcé.  
-Vous parler. Vous êtes bien Mme Schiller ?  
-Oui, c'est moi. C'est à quel sujet ?  
-C'est à propos de Vincent de l'Hosté.  
-Ha, répondit simplement la femme tandis qu'un voile de tristesse semblait tomber devant ses yeux. Et vous êtes ?  
-Ron Weasley. Je suis Auror.

Mme Schiller releva la tête. L'Auror Weasley, vraiment ? Elle savait qui il était, elle était plutôt rassurée qu'il soit Auror, elle n'aimait pas les Mangemorts et tout ce qui a un lien avec eux. Son premier fils était mort à cause du Mage Noir. Elle se demandait pourquoi l'Auror venait lui parler, et pour cela, une seule solution :

-Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Ron le fit sans tarder. Il se demandait aussi ce que cette dame savait de lui, elle l'avait observé assez longtemps avant de le faire rentrer.


	23. La Famille Schiller

**Chapitre 23 : ****La famille Schiller** écrit le 26/01/2006

Hanna Schiller fit vite du café qu'elle déposa sur la table, puis elle appela son mari, Ulrich Schiller qui arriva aussitôt. Une fois tous les trois assis, Mme Schiller se mit à parler.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à Vincent ?  
-Je voudrais le connaître, je crois que vous êtes les personnes les mieux placées pour en parler. Je voudrais connaître son caractère, son histoire, et d'autres choses dans ce genre-là. Et aussi pourquoi vous l'avez adopté et quelle a été sa réaction, énonça Ron.  
-Tant de questions en même temps, répondit Mr Schiller avec un petit sourire.

Mme Schiller prit l'annonce de Ron autrement.

-Et pourquoi on vous le dirait ? Ca ne vous regarde pas ! s'exclama-t-elle sur la défensive.  
-Et pourquoi on le protègerait ? intervint son mari en s'adressant à sa femme en allemand, ce qui fit que Ron ne comprit pas ces quelques mots. Après tout ce qu'il a fait ! Il ne nous a pas donné de ses nouvelles depuis sa majorité, et même depuis son entrée au collège, il ne nous parlait presque plus, tu te souviens ?  
-Oui, je sais, avoua Hanna Schiller en murmurant.

Il y eut alors un lourd silence qui ne dura pas longtemps.

-Ho et puis, fais comme tu veux ! capitula-t-elle.  
-Alors, on va commencer par le début, par la raison pour laquelle nous l'avons adopté, commença Ulrich Schiller en s'adressant de nouveau à Ron. Avant de l'adopter, on avait un fils, il s'appelait John. Quand il a fini ses études, il est devenu Médicomage et il s'est fait tuer par les Mangemorts en Angleterre alors qu'il soignait des blessés. Il allait avoir 21 ans, déclara douloureusement Mr Schiller.

Quand il prononçait le mot « Mangemort », Ron pouvait largement sentir la haine qui sortait d'un coup. Il comprit aussi pourquoi Mme Schiller l'avait regardé longuement avant de le laisser rentrer. A cause de la mort de leur fils unique, ils avaient dû suivre la guerre de près et voir son nom apparaître à côté de celui de Harry qui avait mis fin au règne de Voldemort.

-Après ça, nous avons pendant longtemps refusé d'avoir un autre enfant. Une fois le deuil de John fini, environ 6 ans plus tard, nous avons décidé de recueillir un nouvel enfant. Et on a eu Vincent. Il avait déjà cinq ans quand on l'a adopté. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il était très intelligent, et il avait une grande puissance magique, un peu trop grande même…, continua Mr Schiller.  
-Quand les autorités nous ont confié le petit, ils nous ont aussi remis une lettre à l'intention de Vincent en nous disant qu'on devrait la lui donner lorsqu'il rentrerait à l'école.  
-Qu'est-ce que cette lettre racontait ? demanda Ron avide de savoir.  
-Ca, nous ne savons toujours pas, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Les Schiller continuèrent à raconter l'enfance de Vincent, Ron pendu à leurs lèvres.

L'Auror Weasley apprit donc que malgré le nombre élevé de questions que les parents adoptifs de Vincent lui avaient posé, ils n'avaient jamais su apprendre quoi que ce soit à propos de la mère de Vincent où tout ce qui se rapportait aux cinq premières années de sa vie. Vincent parlait d'ailleurs très peu, et quand il parlait, il parlait de tout sauf de lui. Ce que le couple trouvait étrange, c'est que souvent Vincent semblait être conscient qu'il faisait de la magie, et ils avaient même l'impression qu'il le faisait volontairement.

Puis les années étaient passées, jusqu'à ce que Vincent ait onze ans. A ce moment-là, il avait reçu une lettre de Durmstrang avec la liste de fournitures et un message lui indiquant où se trouvait le portoloin le plus proche et l'heure à laquelle il partait. Celui que Vincent devait prendre partait deux jours plus tard, dans une rue avoisinante.  
Le lendemain, ils avaient tous les trois été acheter les affaires scolaires de Vincent.  
Vint alors le grand jour, celui du départ pour Durmstrang, Hanna s'était soudain souvenue de la lettre, elle la récupéra du fin fond d'un des tiroirs du salon.

Hanna tenait donc cette lettre en main, elle regarda ce qui était marqué sur l'enveloppe.

_Pour Vincent de l'Hosté,  
Fils de Lady de l'Hosté_

Hanna n'aimait déjà pas cette nomination, « Lady », la mère semblait assez imbue d'elle-même… en plus, c'était écrit avec une couleur qui donnait des frissons dans le dos, cette encre était d'un rouge affreusement sombre.

Hanna frappa doucement à la porte de Vincent. Un « J'arrive » se fit entendre puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme de onze ans. Il était grand, blond et avait deux beaux yeux bleus, pour le moment, il avait aussi un immense sourire.

-J'ai fini mes valises, on y va maintenant ? demanda-t-il tout excité à l'idée de rejoindre enfin son école.

Hanna rigola silencieusement de son excitation avant de répondre.

-Non, nous partons dans une heure, tu as le temps. En fait, j'ai une lettre à te donner. C'est de ta mère.

En disant cela, Hanna croyait que Vincent allait sourire encore plus, ça devait le rendre heureux, mais contre toute attente, Vincent perdit immédiatement le sourire.

-De… de ma mère ? demanda-t-il en espérant avoir mal entendu.

Hanna acquiesça et lui tendit l'enveloppe que Vincent saisit en tremblant légèrement. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et Hanna put juste voir les yeux de Vincent bondir d'un bord à l'autre du parchemin. Avant d'arriver à la fin de la lettre, Vincent leva les yeux vers la femme qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa mère.

-Alors ? demanda celle-ci en petite curieuse.  
-J'ai hérité d'une villa en Norvège, d'une petite résidence secondaire, et si j'en crois la lettre, il y a aussi une petite fortune, dit-il d'un ton neutre qui surprit Hanna.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle devant son indifférence.  
-Je n'ai pas fini de lire son message.

Hanna n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions, Vincent replongeait déjà dans cette lettre. De toute manière, Hanna se doutait que si elle avait posé sa question, Vincent n'aurait pas répondu.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, son visage fut horrifié, indigné, et enfin, haineux.  
Arrivé à la fin, il froissa la lettre et la tint dans son poing. Ses doigts étaient si serrés autour que les jointures de Vincent en étaient blanches. Hanna leva son regard vers la tête de son fils adoptif et fut pétrifiée par ce qu'elle vit : il y avait tant de fureur dans ses yeux ! Son visage était déformé par la rage.  
Hanna décida d'intervenir, il fallait le calmer au plus vite, ou sinon, ça pouvait devenir dangereux. Les meubles tremblaient déjà et semblaient prêts à bondir sur n'importe qui. Hanna s'approcha tout doucement et put alors remarquer que Vincent murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. Hanna tendit l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce qui mettait Vincent dans cet état là. Ce qu'elle entendit ne lui fut pas très utile, juste des mots sans queue ni tête.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, non, pas ça…

Hanna s'approcha un peu plus avec l'intention de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Vincent pour le rassurer. Mais au moment où sa main le toucha, Vincent bondit sur ses pieds en criant, et tout ce qui était un temps soit peu fragile dans la pièce explosa, vitres y compris. Hanna poussa un petit cri terrifié tout en s'écartant rapidement de Vincent, puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et Ulrich Schiller entra. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut sa femme, Hanna, qui était maintenant contre le mur et avait l'air horrifié. Puis il vit Vincent au milieu de la pièce, il ressemblait à un démon et donnait même l'impression d'être possédé. Dans son poing, il laissait apercevoir un morceau de papier. La troisième chose qu'il vit, ce fut les débris de verre par terre. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Hanna qui comprit tout de suite la question muette de son mari.

-La lettre, répondit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

Ulrich Schiller comprit tout de suite. Il s'approcha de Vincent avec appréhension.

-Vincent, donne-moi cette lettre.

Vincent ne tourna même pas le regard vers son interlocuteur, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que son père était rentré il y a un instant. Il avait l'air ailleurs, mais quand il entendit l'ordre que son père venait de lui donner, il se mit à parler distinctement.

-Non, pas la lettre, dit-il d'une voix extrêmement froide et lointaine, une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Dès qu'il eut dit ces quelques mots, la lettre s'enflamma et devint une boule de feu, mais Vincent ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant, il ne semblait pas affecté par le feu dans sa main.

Ulrich Schiller se précipita vers lui pour qu'il lâche ce qui était encore une lettre quelques instants plus tôt. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, mais avant qu'il ait eut le temps de la secouer légèrement, une force invisible l'éjecta contre le mur et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il ne se passa plus rien, la scène était comme figée, puis, Vincent prit peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il lâcha la lettre qui se consuma entièrement avant de toucher le sol, puis il regarda sa paume : il n'avait rien, pas une seule brûlure, ce n'était même pas rouge ! Son regard tomba successivement sur les débris de verre qui étaient toujours au sol, sur Hanna, toujours contre le mur et encore plus terrifiée, si c'était possible, et puis sur Ulrich, inconscient contre le mur.

Vincent recula d'un pas, c'était lui qui avait fait ça, il avait attaqué sa seule famille, il devait partir, au plus vite.  
Il attrapa sa valise et s'encourut, sûrement pour aller rejoindre le portoloin le plus proche. La dernière chose que Hanna entendit, ce fut la porte d'entrée claquer. Après ça, elle se précipita vers son mari et entreprit de le réveiller tant bien que mal. Quand elle y arriva enfin, elle regarda sa montre et ragea intérieurement : il était trop tard pour rattraper Vincent, le portoloin était parti depuis dix bonnes minutes.


	24. Cadeau Emplumé

**Chapitre 24 : ****Cadeau emplumé** écrit le 11/02/2006  
_Hum... comment dire, désolée pour ce "petit" retard..._  
_Non, pas les tomates!_  
_*Un lecteur range sa tomate et commence à fouiller son sac...*_  
_En tout cas, vous devez ce chapitre à angeduhp, qui m'as très gentiment corrigé ce chapitre! Donc, angeduhp, merci!_  
_*Lecteur qui a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait: un oeuf...*_  
_Gloups... Bon, ben, au revoir et bonne lecture!_  
_°S'encourre en vitesse en laissant tomber un mot qui s'excuse pour le titre du chapitre, je n'avais pas d'autre idée...°_

**Chapitre 24: Cadeau emplumé**

Les Schiller venaient de raconter ce souvenir qui malgré les années était resté intact et gravé dans leurs mémoires à jamais. Ron avait écouté tout cela très attentivement, quelque chose le gênait : pourquoi Vincent les avait-il attaqués ? Ils étaient sorciers !

Un détail qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile quand il avait lu le dossier de Vincent lui revint en un éclair et tout son problème s'éclaira : les origines de Hanna et Ulrich étaient moldues.  
Il préféra ne rien dire de cela aux Shiller, déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de la raison pour laquelle il cherchait des informations sur Vincent…  
Ron décida de poser une autre question.

-Vous avez revu Vincent après ce jour-là ?  
-Oh, oui, bien sûr, pendant les vacances d'été, mais il nous fuyait, nous n'avons pas réussi à lui parler. Et dès qu'il a eu dix-sept ans, il est parti, on n'a plus eu aucune nouvelle de lui, dit Ulrich pendant que les yeux de sa femme devenaient de plus en plus humides.

A partir de ce moment-là, Ron ne tira plus rien d'intéressant des Schiller.

Le soir, quand il partit, il envoya rapidement un hibou à Rémus et Draco.

A Poudlard, le lendemain matin pendant le petit déjeuner, Minerva McGonagall se leva et le silence se fit dans la salle. La directrice prit la parole dès qu'il y eut le silence complet.

-Bonjour ! J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, un nouveau professeur est présent. Je vous demande d'accueillir le professeur Sparow, qui enseignera le cours de duel avec le professeur Geitley. Ces cours se passeront à la fin de chaque journée, et je préviens déjà les septième année qu'ils auront leur premier cours ce soir, annonça l'ex professeur de métamorphose.

Vincent se leva et reçut de nombreux applaudissement enthousiastes, même si la plupart des élèves doutaient que ce nouveau professeur soit habile en duel, ils s'imaginaient que cet homme pour le moins épais devait déjà avoir du mal à marcher, alors se battre en duel… le doute était permis !

Après cette annonce, il y eut beaucoup de bruit dans la grande salle. Des murmures enthousiastes de la part des Gryffondors et d'autres médisants qui venaient surtout des Serpentards.

-C'est génial ! s'exclama Patrick en renversant presque son jus de citrouille, en se rasseyant.  
-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée. J'espère que le professeur Saprow enseigne bien, douta Mary, puis elle se reprit en se rendant compte qu'elle doutait d'un professeur, ce n'était pas digne d'elle ! Et toi Thomas, tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-elle pour se rattraper, même si aucun des deux garçons autour ne s'étaient rendu compte de sa gêne.  
-Rumph, répondit-il.

Patrick prit sa réponse assez mal.

-« Rumph » ? reprit-il en n'en revenant pas. « Rumph », un cours super est mis en place et toi tu dis « Rumph » ?  
-Oui, je dis « Rumph » ! répondit Thomas assez énervé.  
-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Patrick de plus en plus étonné.

Thomas hésita à répondre et puis se jeta à l'eau.

-Geitley donne cours avec, répondit-il simplement.

Mary leva les yeux au ciel et préféra ne rien dire. Patrick regarda Thomas la bouche grande ouverte, il s'apprêta à répondre mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des hiboux, ce qui coupa la conversation.

Thomas repéra bien vite une très belle chouette blanche qu'il avait déjà vue. Il n'avait aucun doute, c'était la chouette de son père, Hedwige s'il se rappelait bien. Celle-ci vint d'ailleurs se poser devant lui.

-Hedwige ? demanda Thomas pour être sûr que c'était bien elle.

La chouette hulula doucement et lui tendit solennellement une patte sur laquelle était attachée une lettre dont Thomas s'empara.

_Salut Thomas,  
J'espère que tu vas bien, en fait, j'ai un petit service à te demander, rien de très important, rassure-toi, je voulais te demander de garder ma chouette pendant un certain temps, car je ne pourrai pas m'occuper d'elle, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler.  
Elle s'appelle Hedwige, c'est une harfang des neiges. Tu peux l'utiliser, et si tu veux, tu peux même m'écrire, elle saura où me trouver. Ou sinon, elle peut être vraiment râleuse, mais en temps normal elle est affectueuse._

_J'espère que tes cours se passent bien et que le jour où l'on se verra tu me parleras de toi._  
_Depuis que je sais que tu existes, je pense de plus en plus à revenir à la civilisation._

_Harry Potter, ou ton père, si tu le sens, en fait, c'est comme tu veux._  
_P.S. : Prends soin de ma vieille Hedwige._

Thomas sourit pour deux raisons : la première, c'était que dans cette lettre, son père sous-entendait qu'il allait revenir un jour. Et la seconde, c'est qu'il avait enfin une chouette !  
Même si elle n'était pas tout à fait à lui…

-Je peux lire ? demanda Patrick, avide de savoir ce que le grand Harry Potter avait bien pu dire à son fils.  
-Patrick ! s'exclama Mary, mécontente.  
-Quoi ? s'exclama celui-ci, indigné de se faire reprocher quelque chose alors que pour une fois il n'avait rien fait... selon lui.  
-Tu pourrais quand même le laisser tranquille ! Tu veux toujours tout savoir, sauf les cours évidemment, mais c'est sa lettre et il n'est pas obligé de te la montrer ! expliqua-t-elle calmement.

A ce moment-là, Thomas tendit sa lettre à Patrick qui la prit en adressant un sourire vainqueur à Mary.  
Celle-ci haussa les épaules avec un air de dédain mais lu quand même la lettre quand Patrick la lui présenta.

Pendant ce temps là, Rémus et Draco venaient de recevoir un hibou de Ron.

Ils sortirent discrètement de la Grande Salle pour se rendre à un endroit moins peuplé pour pouvoir lire la lettre en toute tranquillité.

Dans cette lettre, Ron retranscrivait tous se qui s'était dit chez les Schiller, la famille adoptive de Vincent de l'Hosté, en ne négligeant aucun détail. Il avait même mis quelques phrases en évidences en les soulignant légèrement.  
Parmi ces phrases se trouvait l'origine des Schiller. En effet, même s'ils étaient des sorciers, ils étaient considérés comme « impurs », uniquement parce que leurs parents étaient moldus. Tout en dessous de la lettre, après ce qui avait été dit chez les Schiller, se trouvait une petite note de Ron :

_« Pour moi, s'il a attaqué ses parents adoptifs, c'est parce qu'ils sont d'origine moldu. Il les a attaqué sans scrupules en se disant que, selon lui, ils étaient faibles et n'étaient pas dignes d'intérêt.  
Ou sinon, on peut facilement voir dans son comportement des signes de violence.  
Pour moi, il n'y a plus aucun doute, Fabien Geitley, ou plutôt, Vincent de l'Hosté est le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Je dois m'arrêter ici, je pars maintenant chez des anciens amis de Vincent, pour pouvoir voir comment a évolué son caractère au fil du temps.  
A bientôt (probablement demain avec une nouvelle lettre)  
Ron » _

Là-dessus, Draco et Rémus discutèrent longtemps sur ce qu'il convenait de faire, jusqu'à ce que Rémus dise ce que Draco redoutait.

-Si nous voulons l'arrêter, il faut que nous sachions son niveau de puissance, pour être sûr de sortir entier d'un combat contre lui.  
-Vu ce qu'il a fait à onze ans, je dirais que son niveau est assez élevé, marmonna Draco entre ses dents.  
-Oui, évidemment, mais là, il l'a fait inconsciemment, peut-être qu'il serait incapable de recommencer en temps normal !… Mais ça m'étonnerait…

Draco resta silencieux, attendant que Rémus dise le fond de sa pensée, mais il ne semblait pas près à prendre la parole. Draco le fit donc à sa place.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement Rémus ? Pour le moment, tu es assez flou ! lui fit remarquer impatiemment Draco.  
-En fait, je serais curieux de le voir en action, en plein milieu d'un combat… avoua Rémus.

Il y eut alors un lourd silence, tout deux réfléchissant à la manière dont ils pourraient y arriver.  
Draco fut le premier à avoir une illumination.

-Il y a peut-être un moyen… dit-il tout bas avant d'expliquer son idée à un Rémus au regard interrogateur.

Bien plus loin, dans un autre pays, en Suède, Ron se rendait chez un certain Waldo Wallenstein.  
Quand il toqua à la porte, un homme ayant une allure assez forte, mais qui avait une figure sympathique, lui ouvrit. L'homme lui fit un grand sourire, puis commença à parler dans sa langue, ce qui fit que Ron ne comprit pas.  
Une fois que l'homme, certainement Waldo, eut fini de parler, Ron s'adressa à lui dans la seule langue qu'il connaissait, l'anglais.

-Hum… Excusez-moi, je ne parle qu'anglais. Je cherche des nouvelles de Vincent de l'Hosté, et… hum…  
-Vincent de l'Hosté ? l'interrompit l'homme surpris avant de recommencer à parler dans sa langue.

Ron l'interrompit assez vite.

-Désolé, je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dites !

L'homme fronça les sourcils, sûrement pour essayer de traduire les paroles de l'homme roux qui se tenait devant lui, finalement, il haussa les épaules et cria un nom de femme dans l'escalier. Celle-ci arriva assez rapidement en tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Waldo lui expliqua rapidement la situation. La femme se tourna alors vers Ron, un large sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, avant de s'exprimer avec un anglais presque parfait.

-Bonjour ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.  
-Heu… bonjour, répondit maladroitement Ron.  
-Vous avez quelque chose à dire à propos de Vincent de l'Hosté, c'était un ami de mon mari, enfin,… ami, pas vraiment, disons que Waldo était une des rares personnes à lui parler et à lui faire confiance… Vous avez des ses nouvelles ?


	25. Premier Cours de Duel

**Chapitre 25 : ****Premier cours de duel**écrit le 17/02/2006

_Petit rappel, dans le chapitre précédent :  
-Vous avez quelque chose à dire à propos de Vincent de l'Hosté, c'était un ami de mon mari, enfin,… ami, pas vraiment, disons que Waldo était une des rares personnes à lui parler et à lui faire confiance… Vous avez des ses nouvelles ?_

-Hum… c'est à dire que je cherche…  
-Venez, entrez ! l'interrompit la femme en l'attrapant de sa main libre, l'autre tenant toujours son enfant, afin d'amener Ron à l'intérieur.

Une fois Ron assis sur une chaise avec une tasse de café dans une main et un biscuit dans l'autre, la femme commença à parler.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous annoncer à propos de Vincent ? demanda-t-elle tandis que des éclats de joie dansaient dans ses yeux.  
-En fait, je cherche des informations sur lui, dit rapidement Ron avant que la femme ne le coupe à nouveau.  
-Des informations ? Quel genre d'informations ? demanda la femme.  
-Du genre… son caractère durant ses années scolaires, ce qu'il a fait après ses études, s'il était… comment dire… bizarre de temps en temps,…  
-Attendez ! coupa le femme. Je dois tout traduire à mon mari, c'est lui qui le connaissait le mieux !

Les Wallenstein discutèrent un peu, puis la femme s'adressa de nouveau à Ron sur un ton surexcité.

-Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, mais ils ne se disputaient pas non plus. En fait, Vincent avait tendance à rester seul, à s'isoler en quelque sorte, et il était assez… spécial… A la fin de ses études, tout le monde l'évitait, mais Vincent avait tout fait pour ! Mais si vous voulez plus d'informations, je vous conseille d'aller voir Lizzy Jiggs, elle le connaît beaucoup mieux que nous puisqu'elle est restée deux ans avec lui, après leurs études jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse mystérieusement.

Une phrase tinta particulièrement fort dans les oreilles de Ron.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse mystérieusement ? répéta-t-il incrédule.  
-Oui, il a du partir pendant qu'elle travaillait. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se dit en anglais ? demanda-t-elle étonnée qu'après tant d'heure à étudier l'anglais elle puisse encore faire des fautes.

-Si, si, ça se dit comme ça, répondit Ron avec une voix lointaine vu qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils disparaissaient comme ça ? C'était un nouvelle mode dont il n'aurait pas entendu parler ? Il y avait d'abord eu Harry, et maintenant, il y avait ce Vincent de l'Hosté, mais qui lui, si on en croyait les journaux et les attaques, était revenu semer la terreur, suivant ainsi dignement les traces de son père.

Après ces sombres pensées, Ron commença à parler.

-Bon, et bien, merci, malheureusement, je vais devoir y aller, dit-il en attrapant sa cape qui pendait au porte-cape, mais avant d'avoir pu partir, une voix l'interpella.  
-Attendez ! Vous ne voulez pas l'adresse de Lizzy ? dit-elle un morceau de papier en main.  
-How,… heu… oui, je veux bien, merci, dit Ron en prenant le papier avant de partir pour de bon.

A Poudlard, un certain professeur Sparow commençait à stresser : dans dix minutes, les élèves de septième année allaient rentrer dans cette classe et il devrait alors donner son premier cours, un cours de duel. Pour se réconforter, Vincent se dit qu'il ne serait pas seul, Harry Po… Non, le professeur Geitley, enfin… Fabien, oh, et puis, qu'importe son nom, IL serait là pour l'aider. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs à côté de lui, se moquant amicalement de son état de stress.

Précisément sept minutes avant que le cours ne commence, la porte s'ouvrit. Vincent devint très pâle et son cœur ainsi que ses pensées s'emballèrent : _« Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, le cours ne doit commencer que dans sept minutes, enfin, six, se corrigea-t-il après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Mais quand même, ils ne pouvaient pas arriver en retard comme tout bon élève qui se respecte ? »_  
Mais son regard tomba sur les arrivants. Il en comptait deux, et ils lui semblaient trop vieux pour être en septième année. Puis, le déclic se fit : _« Hé, mais ce sont Draco et Rémus ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? »_  
Mais au moment où il voulut leur poser la question, Harry commença à parler, devançant ainsi son ami de quelques secondes.

-Draco ? Rémus ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?  
-Et bien… commença maladroitement Draco. Nous voulions voir comment vous vous débrouillez pour donner cours, termina-t-il.  
-Non pas que nous doutions de vous ! précisa rapidement Rémus. Mais, en fait, heu…

Heureusement pour lui, le professeur Geitley interrompit ses explications nébuleuses, bien qu'il aie haussé un sourcil…

-Vous, vous avez une idée derrière la tête, mais bon… Il n'y a pas de problème ! Les élèves arriveront dans quelques instants, dit-il joyeusement tandis que l'estomac de Vincent venait de faire un nœud de plus.

Intrigué par le silence de Vincent, Harry se tourna vers lui et commença à s'inquiéter.

-Vincent ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle !

Vincent rougit légèrement, se redonnant une couleur plus naturelle, bien qu'elle soit toujours très pâle.

-Ca va, ça va, marmonna-t-il.

Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau en laissant entrer les élèves cette fois, il redevint blanc comme un linge, c'était encore pire qu'avant !

C'étaient les élèves des quatre maisons réunies. En passant devant Vincent, la plupart des Serpentards lui firent un sourire narquois qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Rémus et Draco firent apparaître deux chaises et allèrent s'installer au fond de la salle.

Les deux professeurs de duel montèrent sur l'estrade pour pouvoir faire face aux élèves chez qui la tension était palpable en présence des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Finalement, Harry, voyant que Vincent semblait incapable de parler pour le moment, prit la parole.

-Bonjour tout le monde !Comme vous le savez déjà, le professeur Sparow et moi-même allons vous enseigner l'art du duel…  
-Je croyait que pour faire des bons duels, il fallait être agile ! Ca ne doit pas être facile pour vous, professeur Sparow ! déclara un élève de Serpentards avant d'éclater de rire entraînant les autres élèves de sa maison avec lui.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Vincent fut plus rapide.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, commença-t-il lentement tout en parlant assez fort afin d'être sûr que tout le monde l'entende, ce qui était le cas. Mais je crois que vous ne serez pas doué pour les duels, car voyez-vous, pour cela, il faut un minimum d'intelligence, finit-il en fixant l'élève qui l'avait insulté.

Les Serpentards arrêtèrent de rire d'un coup, remplacé par les rires des Gryffondors et les sourires des deux autres maisons.

Vincent tourna son regard vers Harry. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire signifiant qu'il avait bien répondu, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Bien, comme je le disais avant que Monsieur Férril ne m'interrompe…  
-Et se fasse mettre en boite par le professeur Sparow, dit un élève de Gryffondor à haute et intelligible voix.  
-Exact Monsieur Scarpa, mais ce n'était pas utile de le préciser, répliqua Harry avant de reprendre son cours tandis que le Gryffondor rougissait sous les sourires moqueurs des Serpentards.  
-Donc, le cours de duel est assez complexe. En effet, malgré tout ce que vous connaissez déjà, il faudra vous perfectionner. La plupart des sorts que nous allons utiliser, vous devrez les apprendre après vos années d'études…  
-Et pourquoi on ne les apprendrait pas pendant ce cours, il est là pour ça, non ? déclara un autre élèves de Serpentard avec impertinence.  
-En effet, il est là pour ça, répondit Harry. Mais pour certains de ces sorts, il vous faudrait au moins six mois pour que vous sachiez les utiliser, et nous ne tenons pas à perdre notre temps avec des sorts qui sont au dessus de votre niveau. Cela répond-il à votre question ?  
-Oui professeur, répondit l'élève avec regret vu qu'il n'avait pas réussi à mettre en boite le prof qui avait humilié en public son ami, Samuel Férril.  
-Bien, maintenant, nous allons vous faire une démonstration de duel.

Fabien Geitley fit un geste compliqué avec sa baguette, et une sorte de baie vitrée apparut entre les deux duellistes et les élèves : une vitre de protection, pour éviter que les sortilèges perdus ou déviés n'atteignent les élèves.

Harry et Vincent se placèrent l'un devant l'autre et s'inclinèrent tout en gardant leur adversaire du coin de l'œil avec un immense sourire provoquant.  
Une personne entra discrètement dans la pièce, mais seul les deux professeurs en action l'avaient remarquée, pourtant, personne ne le sut…

Et enfin, le duel commença…

Autre part dans le château, une femme regardait sa montre, elle était vraiment en avance pour son rendez-vous. Tant pis.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice, prononça le mot de passe pour rentrer et frappa finalement sur la porte. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Entrez !

La femme ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Minerva McGonagall.

-Sarah ? Mais vous êtes là beaucoup trop tôt ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta directement la directrice.  
-Non, tout va bien, je suis juste arrivée trop tôt… Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? demanda Sarah qui se demandait sérieusement ce qu'elle allait faire en attendant l'heure de son rendez-vous.  
-Hum…non, pas vraiment, enfin… si, pour la réunion toute à l'heure, Draco et Rémus sont sensés venir, mais je suis sûre qu'ils vont oublier, ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient voir comment se débrouillait le nouveau professeur…  
-Il y a un nouveau professeur ? s'étonna Sarah qui était pourtant sûre que tous les postes étaient pris.  
-Oui, et une nouvelle matière aussi. Maintenant, il y a un cours de duel, enseigné par Vincent Sparow et Fabien Geitley.  
-Ha, d'accord, mais pourquoi vous me parliez de Draco et Rémus ? demanda Sarah.

Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Sarah voulait éviter le sujet « Fabien Geitley », elle préférait parler avec lui qu'entendre parler de lui…

-Et bien, si vous voulez, à l'heure de la réunion, vous pourrez aller les chercher.  
-Oui, d'accord. Bon… Je vais y aller alors, comme ça, je pourrai discuter un peu avec eux ! A tantôt ! lança Sarah avant de sortir de la salle.

Grâce à l'aide de certains élèves, Sarah arriva finalement devant la porte de la classe de duel. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à chercher la salle, elle s'était dit que comme elle avait le temps, elle pouvait bien regarder une partie du cours de Fabien, pour voir comment il se débrouillait bien sûr !

Elle ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit et put voir deux personnes qui se saluaient.  
Une des deux personnes n'était autre que Fabien Geitley, Sarah l'avait tout de suite reconnu.  
L'autre personne était plus petite et plus enveloppée, sûrement Vincent Sparow, songea Sarah en repensant à ce que la directrice lui avait dit.  
Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par le duel qui commençait…

_(NDA : Je suis une michante fille, je sais, mais ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude ! )_


	26. Le Duel

**Chapitre 26 : ****Le duel**écrit le 24/02/2006

Harry et Vincent se regardaient, un sourire arrogant scotché sur leurs lèvres, quand soudain, Vincent fit un clin d'œil à Harry, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire. Vincent profita de cette diversion pour attaquer.

Il dirigea négligemment sa baguette vers les pieds de Harry. Aussitôt, les lacets de celui-ci se nouèrent pour former un nœud ridicule avec deux grandes boucles qui arracha un nouveau sourire au combattant qui ne pouvait plus marcher.  
Harry répliqua en dirigeant successivement sa baguette sur ses pieds puis vers Vincent. Une lame tomba sur ses lacets, les tranchant net, puis l'endroit où se trouvait Vincent se trouvait devint soudain très froid. Vincent baissa les yeux et vit une large plaque de verglas juste devant lui. Il l'enleva d'un coup de baguette en envoyant de l'air chaud, puis il s'adressa à Harry.

-Et tu croyais vraiment que j'allais marcher dessus ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Dans leur coin, Draco et Rémus pouvaient entendre la discussion des deux élèves qui étaient juste devant eux, et ils étaient complètement d'accord avec leurs paroles.

-Pfff, c'est nul, tout le monde sait faire ça ! commença le premier.  
-Ouais, je me demande pourquoi McGonagall les a engagés ! poursuivit le deuxième.  
-Ben… réfléchit le premier. Geitley enseignait plutôt bien, mais là, c'est vraiment devenu ridicule !

Ils furent interrompus par une jolie théière blanche avec une bande noire que le professeur Geitley venait de faire exploser avant de commenter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Haha ! L'attaque de la théière masquée !

Puis il lança un sort avec une rapidité qui surprit la plupart des élèves. L'effet fut immédiat, Vincent se retrouva la tête en bas, pendu par la cheville.  
Visiblement, Harry avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Bien qu'il fût pendu la tête en bas, Vincent ne se laissa pas faire, il pointa sa baguette vers Harry et un éclair rouge pâle se précipita vers la personne visée qui fit précipitamment quelques pas sur le côté, relâchant ainsi sa concentration.  
Vincent s'écroula donc sur le sol mais se releva rapidement.

Pendant ce temps-là, les élèves qui n'étaient pas en septième année, et donc qui n'avaient pas cours, se promenaient un peu partout dans les couloirs et dans le parc. Parmi tous ces élèves, un groupe de trois personnes, des premières années, plus précisément, passait dans le couloir où se situait la salle du cours de duel.

En passant devant la porte de cette fameuse salle, un des trois élèves s'arrêta.  
Cette femme, là, qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte, il la connaissait, il la connaissait même très bien !…  
…Cette femme était sa mère !  
Il savait qu'elle devait venir, lui même devait se rendre dans le bureau de McGonagall avec la lettre de son père, mais il avait espéré que sa mère viendrait d'abord le voir lui, et pas… D'ailleurs, qui est-ce qu'elle regardait ?

Thomas, car c'était lui, se déplaça de manière à pouvoir voir à l'intérieur de la salle sans que sa mère ne le remarque.  
Il ne vit qu'une seule personne, debout sur une estrade : Fabien Geitley ! Encore lui ! Thomas ragea intérieurement et se retint à grande peine de ne pas aller le trouver directement, bien que c'était assez tentant…  
Il se retourna et partit à toute vitesse, ses deux compagnons sur ses talons. Il devait absolument savoir quelque chose, et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution…

A l'intérieur de la salle, le duel avait continué. Les deux combattants enchaînaient maintenant avec des sorts basiques et d'autres à peine plus compliqués, créant un duel qui était du niveau des cinquièmes/sixièmes.

Ils se battaient avec une telle désinvolture, que ce qu'ils faisaient semblait être la portée du premier venu ! Malgré tout, aucun des deux ne parvint à toucher l'autre avec un de ses sorts.  
Les sorts de désarmement et d'entrave étaient ceux qu'ils se lançaient le plus régulièrement.

Le niveau des sorts montait de plus en plus, les élèves commençaient même à regarder un peu mieux les mouvements de leurs professeurs qui devenaient d'ailleurs très rapides.

Soudain, le professeur Geitley eut un regard absent, il semblait ne plus se soucier de quoi que ce soit, ses doigts commencèrent à relâcher leur prise sur sa baguette !  
Mais ces effets disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés : Fabien resserra sa poigne, et la baguette ne put plus bouger. Harry fit alors un grand sourire à Vincent.

Les élèves restèrent étonnés pendant quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé : le professeur Sparow avait utilisé le sortilège de l'imperium, un des trois sortilèges impardonnables ! Pourtant c'était interdit !  
Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus fort, c'était que le professeur Geitley avait pu l'annuler aussi rapidement ! Il devait avoir une sacrée volonté !  
Dans le rang des élèves, les murmures allaient bon train.

Pendant ce temps-là, le duel ne s'était pas arrêté, en effet, les deux duellistes commençaient à utiliser des sorts inconnus des élèves, et dont ils auraient eu peur d'en connaître les effets.

Rémus et Draco, eux, connaissaient certains de ces sorts, pas tous, mais les rares qu'ils arrivaient à reconnaître les impressionnaient déjà, ils n'étaient même pas sûrs d'arriver à les faire ! Où est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu apprendre tous ça ? Mais surtout, certains de ces sorts étaient extrêmement dangereux, ils n'osaient pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si l'un des deux n'arrivait pas à se protéger et se prenait un de ces éclairs en pleine face…

Effectivement, des éclairs de lumière vive se précipitaient des deux côtés à une vitesse hallucinante, parfois en même temps ! Ils se percutaient alors et faisaient énormément de bruit et de vent, bien que ce dernier soit arrêté par la vitre de protection. D'autres fois, l'adversaire renvoyait son sort avec une telle rapidité ou une telle force, que l'autre n'avait plus le temps de contrer et était alors obligé de se jeter sur le côté.  
Quand un sort touchait un mur toute la salle tremblait en produisant un grondement sourd qui résonnait dans la classe, donnant ainsi l'impression de se retrouver en plein cœur d'un orage extrêmement violent.

Vincent eut alors une idée, discrètement, de manière à ce que Harry ne le remarque pas, il pénétra son esprit, ses pensées en utilisant ses dons de légilimancie. Il fallait dire aussi que son adversaire n'avait jamais été doué en occlumancie !  
Il apprit ainsi ce qu'il comptait envoyer comme sort et put le contrer bien à temps !  
Il mit ses défenses un quart de secondes avant qu'Harry ne lance son sort.  
Harry le vit, mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir au sort qu'il enverrait à la place, il l'envoya donc avec le plus de puissance dont il était capable, en espérant percer les barrières de Vincent.

Celui-ci vit d'ailleurs un éclair noir arriver à une vitesse fulgurante, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en alarmer, car le sort touchait déjà son bouclier.  
A cause de la vitesse du sort, mais surtout de sa puissance, le choc, malgré le bouclier, envoya Vincent valser quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva, sonné, mais entier.  
Le sort du professeur Geitley, quand à lui ricocha contre la protection de Vincent en créant une note sourde, puis se dirigea vers le plafond tel une étoile filante.  
Au moment où l'éclair toucha le haut de la pièce, il y eut une explosion, des débris venant de nulle part volèrent partout. Vincent et Harry se protégèrent rapidement, les élèves, eux, bénéficiaient de la protection, puis, la pièce fut plongée dans le noir complet.

La plupart des élèves poussèrent un cri de frayeur, ceux qui ne criaient pas avaient trop peur pour le faire. Même Sarah, Draco et Rémus ne purent s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, bien que les deux derniers comparaient ces effets à ceux causés par les détraqueurs sans les souvenirs qui remontent à la surface. Peut-être parce qu'eux avaient été protégés par la vitre?

Vincent et Harry n'étaient pas joyeux non plus, mais vu qu'ils n'avaient pas été touchés par le sortilège, leurs souvenirs ne remontaient pas non plus à la surface. Tous les deux pensaient encore au duel et se déplaçaient en silence afin que l'autre ne le voie pas dès le retour de la lumière.

Draco et Rémus profitèrent de cette accalmie pour échanger quelques remarques.

-Bon sang, je n'aimerais pas être contre un de ses deux là dans un duel ! fit remarquer Draco  
-C'est clair,… répondit Rémus en se disant qu'ils devraient quand même les affronter tôt au tard.  
-Tu te rends compte des sorts qu'ils se lancent ? Et ils sont amis ! dit Draco excédé.  
-Oui, ils ne se font pas de cadeaux, ça, c'est clair ! répondit Rémus tout aussi abasourdi.

Pendant ce temps là, Vincent dirigea silencieusement sa baguette vers le plafond. Quand ce deuxième sort percuta le plafond, une lumière vive et blanche se répandit dans la pièce en un clin d'œil. La sensation du sort précédent se dissipa immédiatement.

Toutes les personnes présentes levèrent un bras devant leurs yeux pour les protéger de cette lumière violente. Tous, sauf Vincent qui arborait à présent un sourire triomphant et un paire de lunettes noires.

Harry fut le premier à réussir à affronter la clarté du lieu, il fut surpris de voir Vincent avec des lunettes de soleil en train de marmonner des paroles inaudibles.

Quand les autres ouvrirent les yeux, un immense fouet sortait de la baguette de Vincent et juste après, ses magnifiques lunettes disparurent.

Harry rassembla toutes ses forces le plus rapidement possible pour rapidement faire apparaître une grille en fer dans la trajectoire du fouet car l'idée de le recevoir de face ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça !

Le fouet s'abattit avec violence sur la grille et rebondit sans perdre sa vitesse et en créant d'immenses étincelles avant de s'écraser contre la vitre de protection qui ne supporta pas le choc.

Tout se passa alors très vite…

La vitre vola en éclat. Heureusement pour les élèves, tous les morceaux de ce qui semblait être du verre disparurent dans les airs.

En même temps, les étincelles s'unirent et prirent forme jusqu'à devenir une seule et unique immense langue de feu qui avala Harry sans qu'il ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Dans la salle, la température montait rapidement à cause de la présence des flammes, certains élèves commençaient même à suffoquer.

Sarah serra les poings sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Mais qu'est-ce que Fabien Geitley attendait ? Il devait s'en sortir, gagner ce duel ! Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était une vague silhouette à peine visible à travers les flammes.


	27. Lizzy Jiggs

**Chapitre 27 : ****Lizzy Jiggs**écrit le 09/03/2006

Vincent arborait un sourire victorieux, il allait battre Harry dans un duel ! C'était la première fois, d'habitude, ils finissaient à égalité !

Soudain, Vincent déchanta, en effet, les flammes commençaient à vaciller. Sur le sol, de l'eau coulait, lentement, mais sûrement. Petit à petit, le feu s'éteignit, et enfin, Harry apparut au beau milieu d'une flaque qu'il fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette une fois le feu complètement hors d'état de nuire.

Sarah inspira une grande bouffée d'air, s'apercevant ainsi qu'elle retenait sa respiration depuis le moment où Fabien Geitley avait disparu dans un océan de feu.

Les élèves et les trois adultes ébahis restèrent pendant un certain temps à regarder les deux duellistes avec étonnement et admiration.

Le professeur Geitley fit un grand sourire à Vincent, puis s'adressa aux élèves qui les regardaient toujours comme s'ils étaient des extraterrestres.

-Bien, tout d'abord, lors d'un duel, il ne suffit pas de connaître des sorts et de les lancer comme ça à son adversaire, il faut aussi être le plus rusé.

A ce moment-là, Vincent se dit que c'était mal partis pour certains élèves, mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à raisonner, Harry reprenait son monologue.

-Ce qui peut également jouer en votre faveur, c'est connaître un minimum votre adversaire, je dis un minimum car il est évident qu'on ne se bat généralement pas contre ses amis, mais cela pourrait arriver dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, comme ce que le professeur Sparow et moi venons de faire pour vous donnez un exemple. Je disais donc qu'il vaut mieux connaître la personne en face de vous, car tout le monde à une manière de se battre particulière. Effectivement, vous n'êtes pas tous sortis du même moule, ce ne serait pas amusant ! Et si pour certaines personnes, les énerver peut être vraiment utile, pour d'autres, ça les rendrait encore plus redoutables.

Vincent décida d'embrayer sur la dernière phrase de Fabien Geitley.

-Ne provoquez donc pas en duel le premier venu ! Défier un inconnu est bien plus difficile que se battre contre une personne que vous connaissez. De plus, ne vous battez pas pour des broutilles, le Duel reste malgré tout un Art. Et un accord à l'amiable est souvent beaucoup plus arrangeant. _(NDA : Clin d'œil à angeduhp qui comprendra pourquoi.)_

A la plus grande déception des élèves, le cours se finit ainsi.  
Dès que les étudiants furent sortis, Sarah s'approcha discrètement de Fabien. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Draco et Rémus discutaient à voix basse.

-Bonjour madame Dumoulin ! lança Fabien Geitley avant que Sarah n'ait eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.  
-Bonjour, appelez moi Sarah, ce sera plus facile. Mais, dites-moi, c'est un fameux duel que vous venez de livrer là. Où avez-vous appris tous ça ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Même si personne ne l'avait remarqué, Draco et Rémus avaient arrêté de parler pour pouvoir écouter la réponse avec une attention évidente.

-J'ai beaucoup voyagé, mais ce n'est pas important, qu'est-ce qui vous… t'amène ici ? demanda-t-il à son tour.  
-Tes réponses sont toujours aussi floues ? demanda-t-elle en espérant avoir un peu plus d'informations.  
-Tu réponds toujours aux questions des gens par une autre question ? répondit Harry du tac au tac.

Sarah sourit et n'ayant pas d'autre choix, répondit à la première question.

-J'ai été convoquée par McGonagall, je venais chercher Draco et Rémus, nous avons rendez-vous à…

Elle regarda sa montre et sursauta, ils avaient déjà un quart d'heure de retard !  
Draco et Rémus comprirent en même temps, ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière.  
Sarah, elle, dit rapidement au revoir à Fabien Geitley, mais partit tout de suite après.

Vincent vint prendre place à côté de Harry qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur la porte.

-C'est elle, Sarah ? demanda-t-il en supposant déjà connaître la réponse.

En effet, Harry répondit par l'affirmative sur un ton rêveur.

De son côté, Ron venait de frapper à la porte d'entrée de Lizzy Jiggs, l'ex petite amie de Vincent de l'Hosté.  
Une magnifique femme lui ouvrit. Elle était presque aussi grande que Ron. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés très élégamment, et quelques mèches retombaient gracieusement devant ses magnifiques yeux bleus-verts.

Il sursauta quand il entendit Lizzy lui adresser la parole : elle lui parlait en anglais !

-Bonjour, entrez, je vous attendais.

Devant l'air ahuri de Ron, elle crut bon de préciser quelque chose.

-Waldo, l'« ami » de Vincent que vous êtes allé voir m'a prévenue de votre visite. Vous voulez entrer ?

Quand elle avait prononcé le nom de Vincent, son ton s'était durci, comme si elle lui en voulait, ce qui était le cas.

A l'intérieur, elle lui parla de Vincent pendant un certain temps, tout dans ses paroles faisait comprendre à Ron qu'elle éprouvait maintenant une haine immense à l'égard de cet homme.  
Au bout d'un moment, elle arriva au dernier jour où elle avait vu Vincent, et quand elle recommença à parler, même ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère.

Ce jour là, ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils avaient quittés l'école et qu'ils étaient ensemble. Vincent était toujours aussi discret et asocial, et même avec Lizzy il restait plutôt solitaire. Lizzy ne savait même pas le nom des parents de Vincent, ni qu'il avait été adopté et ignorait tout à propos de la lettre que Vincent avait reçu lors de ses onze ans.

La veille de son départ, tout se passait encore bien entre eux. C'est la nuit qu'il y eut un problème. Vers minuit, ou une heure, Lizzy ne savait plus vraiment, elle avait été réveillée par des sons bizarres. Très vite, elle avait remarqué la provenance de ces bruits : Vincent. Il émettait des sifflements assez étranges. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il lui faisait une blague, mais ça avait rapidement été démenti quand elle avait comprit qu'il dormait encore, et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux : il faisait tout ça dans son sommeil !  
Au bout d'un moment, Vincent s'était tu, et Lizzy s'était rendormie.

Le lendemain, pendant le petit-déjeuner, Lizzy avait demandé des explications à Vincent. Celui-ci s'était tendu d'un coup et lui avait répondu que ce serait long à expliquer et qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps maintenant, qu'il lui dirait tout plus tard, après son travail.

Lizzy n'avait pas tellement apprécié sa réponse, mais en regardant sa montre, elle avait vu qu'il avait totalement raison, elle était déjà en retard.

Quand elle était revenue le soir, il n'était plus là, et elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu.

-Et d'ailleurs, conclu-t-elle. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir, il m'a abandonnée sans aucune raison, il a abandonné tout le monde !

Ron s'était alors fait la remarque que Harry aussi avait abandonné tout le monde, et que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, d'ailleurs, il cherchait toujours après !

L'Auror fit un nouveau compte rendu pour Draco et Rémus.

Malheureusement, ce soir-là, il ne put continuer ses recherches, son travail d'Auror reprenait le dessus, il avait une nouvelles mission pour le ministère.

Le soir même, pendant qu'il était dans son bureau, Harry reçut une lettre. Quand la chouette entra dans la pièce, Vincent, qui était juste à côté de Harry leva les yeux et prévint son ami de l'entrée d'Hedwige.

-Harry, je crois qu'il y a une lettre pour toi, dit-il avec un petit sourire.  
-Quoi ? demanda le concerné avec un regard interrogatif.

Pour toute réponse, Vincent montra Hedwige, la chouette blanche qui venait de faire son entrée.  
Harry la regarda étonné, décrocha la lettre et commença à la lire. Vu l'écriture désordonnée, elle venait de Thomas.

_Salut Harry !  
Tout d'abord, merci pour Hedwige, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me fasses confiance._

_En suite, j'ai été heureux de constater que tu avais l'intention de revenir ! …_

Harry arrêta sa lecture et s'adressa à Vincent qui n'avait pas hésité à lire au dessus de son épaule.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'exclama-t-il outré.

Vincent éclata de rire devant la tête de son ami. Dès qu'il réussit à trouver son calme, il lui répondit.

-Si tu veux mon avis, ce petit déforme tes paroles et il essaye de t'influencer !

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais puis reprit la lecture de sa lettre.

_… En fait, si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais revenir au plus vite, parce que pour le moment, j'ai un professeur qui essaye de séduire ma mère. Pour lui, toutes les manières de drague sont permises. Il va des « simples » compliments assez osés aux démonstrations de forces lorsqu' il donne ses cours !…_

Harry interrompit à nouveau sa lecture. Cette fois-ci, Vincent n'avait pas attendu la moindre parole de son compagnon de voyage pour s'écrouler de rire sur une chaise.  
Harry se tourna vers lui, le feu aux joues.

-Oh, ça va !  
-C'est quoi cette histoire de compliments et de démonstrations de forces ? répliqua Vincent vaguement intéressé avec un sourire narquois.  
-Pour les compliments, je crois qu'il veut parler du jour où je lui ai ramené sa valise, que je lui avais dérobée, chez lui. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de dire à Sarah qu'elle avait de beaux yeux. Visiblement, il l'a toujours en travers de la gorge !  
-C'est malin aussi de lui faire les yeux doux la première fois que tu la vois ! lui fit remarquer Vincent entre deux éclats de rire avant de continuer. Et pour les démonstrations de forces ?  
-Je crois qu'il fait allusion à notre duel.

Puis ils reprirent encore une fois leur lecture.

_… Au fait, est-ce que tu sais déjà quand tu comptes revenir ? Si oui, tu pourrais me le dire ?  
A part ça, mes cours se passent bien ( à part ceux d'un certain professeur cité plus haut)  
Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à te dire pour le moment.  
En espérant te voir bientôt,  
Thomas.  
P.S. : serait-il possible que Hedwige vienne me porter ta réponse directement dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ? Ha oui, j'avais oublié de te dire que j'étais à Gryffondor._

A la fin de la lecture, Vincent était mort de rire et Harry souriait doucement. Son fils lui avait écrit rapidement et n'avait pas hésité à se confier à lui. Il l'avait accepté, et c'était le principal.

Harry se tourna finalement vers Vincent qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

-Bon, et je fais quoi maintenant ?  
-C'est évident ! Tu lui réponds ! s'exclama Vincent.  
-Et je lui dis quoi ? d'aller punir son méchant professeur ? demanda sarcastiquement Harry.  
-Oui, par exemple ! Ou alors, tu lui demandes ce qu'il pense de ce fameux professeur et ce qu'il fait exactement pour draguer sa mère, répondit Vincent avec un large sourire, que visiblement, toute cette histoire amusait.  
-Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! s'offensa Harry.  
-Pourquoi pas ?  
-De toute manière, je suis déjà au courant !  
-Même de ce qu'il pense de toi ? demanda Vincent en souriant juste avant de reprendre sur un ton plus sérieux. Si tu ne lui réponds pas, il risque de ne pas apprécier. Donc, tu dois répondre tout en essayant de gagner du temps si tu ne veux pas qu'il sache qui tu es vraiment.

Finalement, grâce aux conseils de Vincent, Harry consentit à répondre à son fils.

Il lui écrivit donc une lettre, mais demanda à Hedwige de la porter un jour plus tard dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en lui précisant qu'elle devait être discrète.

Après cela, Harry et Vincent allèrent se coucher.

De son côté, Ron essayait lui aussi de dormir, malgré toutes les nouvelles images d'horreur qui s'étaient rajoutées à celles de la guerre précédente. Il avait du mal à accepter, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, pas encore, même quinze ans après !

Et pourtant, le fait était là, ils étaient de nouveau en guerre. Il avait pourtant essayé de l'ignorer, de se persuader que ce n'était pas vrai !…

Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus, à cause de ce qu'il avait vu, il ne pouvait plus nier le fait que le pays était à nouveau en guerre.

Pour le moment, il était une des rares personnes à être au courant de ce qui s'était passé, mais le lendemain matin, lorsque la Gazette du Sorcier sera entre les mains de la population, ce serait la panique, il le savait…


	28. Disparition inquiétante

**Chapitre 28 : ****Disparition inquiétante**écrit le 17/03/2006

Effectivement, le lendemain matin, ce qui s'était passé faisait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

En recevant son journal, Mary fut d'abord frappée par la photo qui s'étalait sur la première page.  
Elle était en noir et blanc et montrait un village dévasté. De la fumée s'élevait encore de quelques bâtiments, des Aurors courraient d'un bord à l'autre de la photo pour prévenir leurs collègues dès qu'il découvrait quelque chose, un indice sur ce qui s'était passé exactement.  
De temps en temps, une civière passait en volant, un drap recouvrant entièrement la personne qui était couchée dessus…  
Au dessus de ce désastre, une tête de mort qui crachait un serpent régnait : la Marque des Ténèbres…

Mary pâlit : comment pouvait on tuer des gens comme ça… et en prendre plaisir ! C'était inhumain !

Le titre de l'article qui suivait était lui aussi très significatif : _**Les Mangemorts frappent à nouveau.**_

S'en suivait alors un article qui rendait l'horreur visible sur la photo encore plus forte :

_Cela c'est malheureusement produit, une nouvelle attaque que les Aurors n'ont pas eu le temps de contrer, ni même d'intervenir…  
Ca s'est passé hier après-midi. Après des semaines d'inactivité, les Mangemorts attaquent avec plus de force et en plus grand nombre. Leur cible : le petit village de Wolfsmall, un quartier moldu.  
D'après ce que nous avons pu découvrir grâce aux décombres et aux témoignages de moldus des villages voisins, les Mangemorts ont attaqué le village de l'intérieur, nous ne savons pas encore comment. Ils ont tout détruit, il ne reste plus de décombres, le seul vestige de toutes les maisons du villages sont des cendres, et encore… seulement lorsqu'il restait quelque chose…  
Des corps de moldus ont été retrouvés par dizaines. Pour des raisons assez compréhensibles, nous préférons ne pas préciser dans quel état nous les avons ramassés…  
Nous avons dénombré quarante-sept victimes : trente adultes et dix-sept enfants, ainsi que vingt disparus…  
Les Aurors sont arrivés aussi vite qu'ils l'ont pu, malheureusement, c'était trop tard, les tueurs étaient déjà partis.  
Bien sûr, tout porte à croire que cette mascarade soit l'œuvre du fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais nous ignorons encore pour quelle raison… Tout comme l'endroit où il a amené les vingt disparus…  
Nous demandons à toute personne ayant des informations de contacter des Aurors au plus vite._

Mary déposa le journal sur la table. Elle n'en revenait pas, il y avait eu quarante-sept morts et vingt disparus, et personne n'avait su attraper de coupable !

_(NDA : ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus changé de narrateur… )_

Je viens de finir la lecture de la Gazette…  
Alors comme ça, c'était vrai… Que les Mangemorts reviennent, ça, je peux encore l'avaler, mais que le « fils de Voldemort » soit responsable de cette attaque, c'est impossible !

Je tourne mon regard vers Vincent. Il me regardait justement. D'après ses yeux, je devinai un besoin intense de me parler, ça tombe bien, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à lui dire !

On se lève tout les deux en même temps.  
Une fois hors de la salle, Vincent se met directement à me parler.

-Je…  
-Je sais Vincent, l'interrompis-je en devinant facilement ce qu'il comptait me dire. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que j'aimerais bien savoir qui revendique à tort la place du fils de Voldemort !

Vincent me regarda mais ne répondit pas, sûrement parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse… A la place, il commença une autre phrase à laquelle je m'attendais.

-Alors, tu ne me… commença-t-il avec hésitation.

Je l'interrompis à nouveau. En plus, on doit faire attention, au cas où quelqu'un nous écouterait.

-Bien sûr que non ! dis-je avant de me retourner juste à temps pour voir deux ombres disparaître.  
-Mais… commença à nouveau Vincent.  
-Tais-toi ! lui sifflai-je tout bas.

Il me regarda étonné, c'est vrai que je ne parle jamais comme ça d'habitude.

-On nous suit, lui expliquais-je plus fort avec un sourire d'excuse.

Vincent hocha la tête mais ne se retourna pas, il me faisait confiance.  
Nous avons continué notre chemin jusqu'à mon bureau. Là, il laissa libre court à ses pensées.

Il fallut un certain temps avant que Draco et Rémus reprennent leurs esprits après la lecture de la Gazette. Quand ils levèrent leurs yeux vers Geitley, il n'était plus là.

Il y avait à présent deux places vides à la table des professeurs. Vincent avait dû le suivre…

Ils se levèrent et sortirent eux aussi de la Grande Salle.

Au loin, ils pouvaient voir Fabien et Vincent qui parlaient ensemble.  
En tendant un peu l'oreille, ils purent entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Pour le moment, c'était Fabien Geitley qui parlait :

-… de Voldemort !

Rémus et Draco échangèrent un regard : tout était parfait ! Ils allaient peut-être lâcher une information capitale pour les Mangemorts !

Vincent prit la parole :

-Alors, tu ne me…  
-Bien sûr que non !

A ce moment là, Rémus remarqua que Geitley amorçait un mouvement pour se retourner.  
Il attrapa rapidement le bras de Draco et l'entraîna avec lui derrière une armure.  
Draco eut quand même le temps de voir les yeux bleus de Geitley braqués sur lui…

Puis, Vincent commença une nouvelle phrase qui fut bien vite interrompue par Fabien qui lui dit quelque chose tout bas, ce qui fit que les deux « enquêteurs » ne l'entendirent pas. En suite, il rajouta quelque chose d'une voix parfaitement audible.

-On nous suit.

Rémus et Draco ouvrirent grands leurs yeux. Si jamais ils venaient par ici…  
Heureusement pour les deux planqués, Fabien et Vincent continuèrent leur route sans leur prêter la moindre attention.

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement dès que les deux professeurs de duel furent assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre. Tout de suite après, lui et Rémus sortirent de leur cachette.

-He ben dis donc, on a eu chaud sur ce coup là ! fit inutilement remarquer Draco.

Rémus lui pensait à autre chose.

-Tu crois qu'il nous a reconnus ?  
-Même si j'espère que non, j'ai malheureusement bien vu le regard de Fabien Geitley, avoua Draco sur un ton inquiet avant de parler d'autre chose. C'est dommage qu'il nous ait repérés, ils avaient l'air de parler de choses intéressantes !

Ce jour là, et les jours qui suivirent suite à l'article de la Gazette, la tension entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards atteignit le point le plus élevé de ces dernières années.  
Les insultes et les sorts fusaient de toute part, et l'infirmerie était devenue un lieu assez fréquenté par les élèves de toutes les années.

Ron, lui, avait autre chose en tête. En effet, il venait de découvrir un nouvel événement ou Vincent était intervenu, un incendie, plus précisément. Jusque là, on aurait presque pu considérer qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal, c'était le fils de Voldemort, il avait probablement mis le feu à ce bâtiment juste pour s'amuser ! Ce qui gênait Ron, c'était la suite : Vincent n'était pas là lors de la mise à feu, il était arrivé pendant l'incendie, et il avait sauvé un enfant moldu bloqué dans les flammes.

Ron se posait donc des questions, ce geste n'allait pas du tout avec le caractère de que Vincent était censé avoir, c'était assez étrange, surtout que Vincent n'avait rien demandé en retour, il n'avait donc aucun intérêt à sauver ce garçon !

Pour trouver une réponse possible au flot de questions qui l'assiégeait, Ron trouva une solution assez simple, bien que totalement fausse : se dire que le « sauveur » était quelqu'un d'autre que Vincent, mais qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Néanmoins, il décida de ne pas oublier l'événement ; et d'enquêter avec un jugement plus neutre que ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Après tout, dans toutes les informations qu'il avait reçues, si on ne comptait pas le fait qu'il ait attaqué ses parents, il n'avait rien fait de dangereux… Mais ça n'en restait pas moins bizarre !

Devant le soudain doute qui l'assaillait, Ron prit une décision : il n'écrirait plus de lettre à Rémus et Draco tant qu'il ne saurait pas si Vincent était aussi maléfique qu'ils voulaient le croire.  
Ron trouvait inutile de semer le doute dans l'esprit des deux professeurs à Poudlard, ils risqueraient de faire des choses irréfléchies juste pour avoir des réponses…

Le soir même, mais ailleurs, Thomas réfléchissait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas envie de dormir.  
Il était seul, Mary et Patrick étaient déjà montés se coucher. Selon Patrick, ils avaient eu une journée épuisante ! En entendant ça, Mary avait juste levé les yeux au ciel.  
Mais pour le moment, trois choses perturbaient Thomas.  
Tout d'abord, son maudit professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et maintenant aussi de duel qui draguait sa mère. Le pire, c'est qu'elle semblait ne rien remarquer de tout ce manège !

Ensuite, cet article dans la Gazette ce matin lui faisait un drôle d'effet, Thomas ressentait quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Au départ, il avait pensé que c'était de la peur plus un mauvais pressentiment, mais, même si le pressentiment était resté, il avait bien vite écarté la théorie de la peur : il n'avait pas peur !  
Non, pas de la peur, mais… de l'espoir. Il avait eu du mal à arriver à cette conclusion. Certes, il était triste pour tous ces gens qui étaient morts ou avait disparu alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait,… mais il était persuadé que grâce à ça, son père reviendrait.

Son père… sa troisième préoccupation. Cela faisait plus d'une journée entière qu'il avait envoyé Hedwige porter la lettre, et il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il aurait une réponse.

A ce moment-là, il entendit un petit bruit sec qui venait de la fenêtre. Il tourna la tête, et il la vit, là, ses ailes blanches déployées : Hedwige.

Thomas sursauta en la reconnaissant. Déjà ? Son père était donc en Angleterre ?  
Il se précipita vers la fenêtre pour laisser entrer la chouette, puis détacha rapidement la lettre qu'il entreprit de lire aussitôt.

_Salut Thomas !  
Alors, pour Hedwige, et bien… il n'y a pas grand chose à dire ! De rien, en plus, ça me permet de discuter avec toi !_

_Ensuite, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ma date de retour ! Et je te signale que je n'ai jamais dit que je reviendrais !… Mais tu as raison, je n'ai plus l'intention de rester caché jusqu'à la fin de ma vie._

_Et j'en viens au sujet principal : Qui ? Je veux savoir qui drague ta mère, à quoi il ressemble, ce qu'il fait exactement pour y arriver, parce que je dois te dire que ta phrase _«… Il va des _« simples »_ compliments assez osés aux démonstrations de forces lorsqu' il donne ses cours !… »_ me laisse d'immenses points d'interrogations dans la tête !_

_Réponds-moi vite_  
_Harry_

A la fin de la lecture, Thomas sourit. Visiblement, son père avait l'air de ne pas trop apprécier que Geitley drague sa mère, c'était plutôt bon signe ! Il s'assit à une table et se mit directement à rédiger une réponse avec un sourire carnassier, il allait enfin pouvoir dire tout ce qu'il pensait de ce maudit professeur !


	29. La Réponse de Thomas

**Chapitre 29 : ****La réponse de Thomas**écrit le 26/03/2006

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une autre partie du château, Rémus et Draco attendait en silence. Normalement, ils auraient déjà dû recevoir le hibou de Ron, il était sensé leur dire tout ce qu'il trouvait, le jour même !

Mais ce soir-là, il n'y eu rien venant de lui.  
Draco et Rémus allèrent finalement se coucher en espérant que le lendemain, ils recevraient cette lettre tant attendue de Ron.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs trouvé beaucoup d'informations sur Vincent de l'Hosté, mais rien de vraiment important. Il avait vu plusieurs pays tels que la Suisse, la Bulgarie et le Sénégal, et pleins d'autres encore ! Il avait pris différentes identités selon les endroits où il se trouvait. Ron l'avait ainsi trouvé sous le nom d'Eric Muchot, Xavier Scott, ou encore Emile Kaplan.

Pour le moment, Ron se trouvait en Indonésie, il avait à nouveau trouvé Vincent, mais à sa plus grande surprise, le grand solitaire, comme Ron se plaisait à l'appeler maintenant, n'était plus seul.

Au début, l'Auror n'avait pas cru les dires des habitants, mais les informations et descriptions que les gens donnaient étaient tellement convaincantes que Ron avait été obligé de les croire.  
Donc, maintenant, aussi invraisemblable que ça pouvait paraître, Vincent voyageait avec un compagnon, un certain Willy Darman, un homme grand, plutôt maigre, les cheveux bruns et mi-longs et des yeux bruns, eux aussi.

Mais ce qui était encore plus étonnant, c'était ce qu'il avait découvert un peu plus tard, dans un village voisin où il avait de nouveau entendu parler de Vincent de l'Hosté, une nouvelle fois sous un autre nom, mais cette fois-ci, accompagné d'une autre personne…  
Ce fut avec cette nouvelle question en tête qu'il partit se coucher, avec l'intention d'élucider ce mystère le plus vite possible.

Toujours ce même soir, bien qu'un peu plus tard et à Poudlard, dans une pièce insonorisée et fermée à double tour, deux hommes étaient en train de discuter.

L'un était un magnifique jeune homme blond qui avait des yeux d'un renversant bleu azur.  
L'autre, qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge, avait des cheveux rebelles et d'un noir de geai et deux yeux verts. Il avait aussi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front qui n'enlevait rien à son charme.

Si quelqu'un était entré quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait vu deux personnes différentes de celles-ci. Visiblement, ils venaient de se transformer et de reprendre leurs véritables apparences.  
Le garçon blond, qui se nommait Vincent prit la parole.

-Eh bien, pas fâché de reprendre mon apparence, marmonna-t-il avant de changer ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette afin de ne pas flotter dans son ancienne tunique.

Ils furent interrompus par un petit coup sec sur la vitre. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux d'un même mouvement rapide, la baguette à la main, prêt à attaquer, pour voir Hedwige.

Ils eurent un même soupir de soulagement et Vincent rangea son arme tandis que l'autre personne, Harry, ouvrit la fenêtre à sa chouette qui s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Vincent souriait déjà à ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans la lettre qui ne pouvait venir que de Thomas, le fils de Harry.  
Il s'assit donc à côté de Harry pour pouvoir lire en même temps que lui.

_Salut Harry,  
Alors, l'homme qui drague ma mère s'appelle Fabien Geitley, c'est mon prof complètement parano de DCFM…_

Vincent commença directement à commenter ce qu'il lisait.

-Eh bien Harry, on en apprend tous les jours sur soi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Mais dis-moi, tu es vraiment paranoïaque ? demanda-t-il avec ironie et un sourire qu'il ne tentait même pas de masquer.

Harry fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et continua à lire.

_… Si tu veux savoir à quoi il ressemble, c'est facile : tu imagine un mec banal, tu lui rajoutes des cheveux mi-longs et blonds, un peu comme une fille en fait, et la touche finale, deux gros yeux bleus qui ont autant d'expressions dans leur regard qu'un poisson rouge !  
Et le pire, c'est qu'il se croit beau !_

Ce fut au tour de Harry de sourire.  
Vincent, lui, regardait de travers le miroir au fond de la salle en essayant de deviner ce qui n'allait pas dans son physique, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Harry qui put enfin répliquer à la remarque de son ami, quelques instants plus tôt.

-Tu as raison Vincent, on en apprend tous les jours sur soi-même. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Vincent se tourna vers Harry et le regarda en étant un peu dérouté, avant de saisir l'allusion à sa propre remarque. Il éclata de rire en même temps que Harry, puis, ils reprirent leur lecture.

_…La première fois qu'il a vu ma mère, c'était pendant les vacances, ma valise avait été égaré, et c'est lui qui est venu me la rapporter chez mes grands-parents, en France, là où tu as rencontré maman. Au début, si on ne tenait pas compte de son sourire « charmeur », il était assez… comment dire… calme, mais très vite il est passé à la vitesse supérieure, à partir de ce moment-là, il n'a pas arrêté de la complimenter comme s'il la connaissait déjà ! Cette soirée a été la pire que j'ai connue, une vraie torture ! …_

Vincent éclata encore une fois de rire.

-Non mais t'as pas honte de torturer ton fils comme ça ?

Harry l'ignora à nouveau et se replongea dans la lettre.

_… Dernièrement, Etiopée, la chouette de ma mère est venue lui porter une lettre, depuis, je crois qu'ils s'envoient régulièrement des messages…_

-C'est vrai ça ? demanda Vincent.  
-Hum… moui, avoua Harry assez embarrassé.

_… La dernière chose qui c'est passée, c'est quand maman est venue à Poudlard, elle avait une réunion pour voir la lettre que tu m'avais envoyée pour me confier Hedwige. Elle est arrivée plus tôt que prévu visiblement, parce que, quand je l'ai vue, elle fixait avec attention Geitley qui donnait cours aux septièmes année, elle n'a même pas remarquée que j'étais là !_

_En parlant de cette réunion, j'ai réussi à convaincre tes amis qu'il valait mieux ne pas essayer de suivre Hedwige pour te retrouver, que tu reviendrais par toi-même, j'ai bien fait ?_

-Oh oui ! répondit Harry à voix haute.

_Reviens vite, j'ai besoin de toi pour régler cette affaire !  
Thomas, ton fils._

Il y eut alors un silence durant lequel Vincent regardait fixement Harry, puis il se mit à parler.

-L'étau se resserre Harry ! fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Malgré son sourire, Harry put déceler une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Vincent, ce que personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu voir. Il faut dire aussi, qu'il était le seul à avoir passé autant de temps avec Vincent.

-Panique pas comme ça vieux ! Dans le pire des cas, il saura juste qui je suis, ce n'est pas la mer à boire !

Vincent prit immédiatement la mouche.

-Je ne panique pas ! Je n'ai aucune raison de paniquer ! s'offensa-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis regarda dehors. Vu la position de la lune, la nuit était déjà bien entamée.  
Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller dormir et de répondre le lendemain.

En réalité, même si aucun des deux n'avait envie de l'avouer, ils avaient tous les deux peur du jour où quelqu'un, n'importe qui, découvrirait qui ils étaient vraiment.

Le lendemain, Rémus et Draco se levèrent plus ou moins à la même heure, ou plutôt, Draco eut les plus grandes peines du monde à faire sortir le dernier des Maraudeurs qui respectait ce titre de son lit. Il avait finalement opté pour la bonne vieille méthode, qui, bien que désagréable, fonctionnait à merveille : le seau d'eau.

Après ce réveil en douceur, ils se rendirent compte que la lettre de Ron n'était toujours pas arrivée.

-Ca devient inquiétant, fit remarquer Draco. Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose.  
-Oui… Si ce soir on n'a toujours rien, on intervient, répondit Rémus en se séchant les cheveux.

Draco grimaça, mais même s'il trouvait l'idée complètement stupide et suicidaire, il ne fit aucun commentaire, il préférait largement accompagner Rémus et qu'on le retrouve dans une boite d'allumettes que de rester les bras croisés.

La Gazette de Sorcier ne fit que renforcer cette idée. Comment osait-il ? Comment ce nouveau mage noir sorti de l'œuf pouvait avoir l'audace de faire ça ?  
L'article le sidérait, ce n'était pas croyable !

_**Les Mangemorts font passer un message aux sorciers.**__  
En effet, le Ministère de la Magie à reçu hier soir un hibou des fidèles du mage noir. Comme nous nous y attendions, l'attaque d'il y a quelques jours a bel et bien été fait par les Mangemorts, les fidèles du nouveau mage noir.  
Nous vous mettons ici, en exclusivité, la lettre qu'ils ont écrite :  
« Vous avez bien deviné, c'est bien moi et mes Mangemorts qui avons attaqué ce village indigne, habité par des sales moldus. Vous avez pu remarquer qu'il manquait exactement vingt habitants, inutile de les chercher, ils sont avec nous, en vie… pour combien de temps ? Tout dépendra de la communauté magique !  
Vous vous doutez bien que si nous les avons pris, ce n'est pas uniquement pour vous faire perdre votre temps ! Bien que ce soit un autre côté positif à notre acte…  
Non, si nous les avons capturés, c'est que nous voulons quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un, en échange de ces vies.  
Si vous voulez voir ces moldus vivants, amenez-nous le fils Potter, le jeune Thomas Dumoulin au plus vite… »_

L'article se finissait comme ça, il n'y avait pas un mot sur la décision du Ministère de la Magie.

Fabien Geitley se leva à moitié, mais une main se posa avec fermeté sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se rasseoir.  
Il se tourna vers le propriétaire de la main et se retrouva face à Vincent qui lui transmit en un regard le fait qu'il ne devait rien faire, pour ne pas se faire remarquer à cause d'un comportement anormal.  
Harry fit un bref mouvement de tête pour dire qu'il avait compris, mais Vincent devinait aisément qu'il n'était pas du tout heureux de ne pas pouvoir intervenir, en tout cas, pas pour le moment…

Personne n'avait remarqué l'échange qui venait de se produire entre les deux professeurs, tous les regards se levaient un à un vers Thomas.  
Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le Gazette, bien que son regard soit fixe.  
Il était blanc comme neige, autour de lui, personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient de rage.

Au bout d'un moment, la directrice se leva, et les quelques personnes qui parlaient se turent afin d'entendre ce que McGonagall allait décider.

Celle-ci mit d'ailleurs un certain temps avant de parler, cherchant certainement ses mots, finalement, elle se lança après un haussement d'épaules.

-Les cours sont annulés aujourd'hui, vous pouvez sortir de la salle. Mr Dumoulin, voulez-vous bien me rejoindre dans mon bureau ? Je vous y attendrai.

Elle se leva et quitta la salle sans autre explication.  
Hermione la suivit précipitamment.


	30. Etat de Choc

**Chapitre 30 : ****Etat de choc.**écrit le 31/03/2006

-Minerva ? demanda-t-elle une fois dans un couloir, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.  
-Oui ?  
-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, vous n'allez quand même pas… commença Hermione d'une voix inquiète et énervée.  
-Bien sûr que non ! l'interrompit vivement l'ex-professeur de métamorphose. Je vais juste le rassurer !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

-Je peux rester avec vous ? s'enquit-t-elle.

La directrice lui jeta un regard navré avant de prendre la parole.

-Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas… répondit-elle en arrivant devant l'entrée de son bureau.

A ce moment-là, une femme apparut. Sa respiration était saccadée, et ses joues rougies par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir. Tout permettait de croire qu'elle avait couru pour arriver là.  
Minerva McGonagall et Hermione Malfoy –anciennement Granger- la reconnurent immédiatement pour l'avoir déjà vu plusieurs fois, de plus, elles se doutaient fortement de sa venue.

-Bonjour Sarah, salua Hermione.

La dite Sarah ne répondit pas et s'adressa à la directrice aussi vite que sa respiration saccadée pouvait lui permettre.

-Où est…  
-Il arrive, répondit McGonagall sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un groupe de trois jeunes élèves se dirigea vers eux. Une des trois personnes se détacha du trio sous les regards qui se voulaient rassurants des deux autres.

-Et bien, je vais vous laisser… murmura Hermione avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

La directrice, Sarah et son fils rentrèrent en silence dans le bureau de la première.  
Thomas ne faisait pas attention, il n'entendait presque plus rien, et ce qu'il percevait, il n'arrivait pas à le déchiffrer, il était comme plongé dans un univers parallèle. L'endroit où il se trouvait et le temps qui passait n'avait plus aucune importance, il avait si mal à la tête…  
Les couleurs devant lui se mélangeaient, tout comme les sons qui n'étaient plus qu'un grondement sourd et incompréhensible.  
Soudain, il fut attiré par quelque chose d'étrange, c'était une sensation qu'il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais ressentie, comme si quelqu'un essayait de le contacter…

Au bout d'une demi-heure passée à essayer de rassurer Thomas, Sarah et Minerva commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter devant le manque de réaction de celui-ci.  
Sarah était au bord des larmes, ce n'était pas juste, les Mangemorts n'avaient pas le droit de s'en prendre à son fils, il n'avait rien fait contre eux !

Dans un autre bureau, deux personnes discutaient : l'une faisait les cent pas, et l'autre était assise sur une chaise.

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclama le marcheur qui n'était autre que Fabien Geitley.  
-Je t'ai déjà répété qu'on ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment ! Nous n'avons aucun indice ! répliqua Vincent.

Harry grogna, il ne supportait pas rester là à ne rien faire, c'était une vraie torture !

-Et puis, arrêtes de tourner en rond comme un loup en cage ! Tu vas user le tapis ! s'écria Vincent qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Le survivant s'arrêta, prit une chaise et se cala dessus, visiblement de très, très mauvaise humeur.

-Bien, repris Vincent. Ce qu'il faut d'abord faire, c'est rassurer ton fils, parce qu'il doit être paniqué !

Harry acquiesça mais ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

-Le problème, c'est que tu ne peux pas y aller, ni sous ma forme, parce que Thomas te déteste, ni sous ta vrai forme, tu te ferais trop remarquer… L'idéal, serait de réussir à lui parler, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte…

Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Et je suis censé faire comment ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. Je ne suis pas superman !  
-C'est qui lui ? demanda Vincent assez intéressé.  
-Non, rien, laisse tomber. Tu as une idée ?  
-Oui, tu te rappelles de ce sort qu'on a appris en Russie ?  
-Celui pour pouvoir parler par télépathie ? s'étonna Harry  
-Oui, celui là.  
-Mais il est trop dur à faire ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à te contacter, même quand tu étais à côté de moi ! Et toi non plus ! s'exclama Harry en se demandant où est-ce que Vincent voulait en arriver.  
-Je sais ! Mais on doit essayer de le contacter, à deux !  
-Mais c'est impossible ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi !  
-Il faut au moins essayer !

Ils se mirent au travail en assemblant leurs forces.  
Malgré cela, ils rataient à chaque fois.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors qu'ils commençaient tous les deux à être fatigués, ils sentirent une présence.  
Immédiatement, Harry prit la « parole »…

Au même moment, Thomas se concentra sur la sensation qu'il avait. En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas juste une sensation, c'était plus… une présence.

Soudain, il entendit des paroles, ce qui le surprit, c'est qu'il les comprit du premier coup, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir.  
Il reconnu directement l'émetteur du message qu'il recevait, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu…

_« Thomas, ne t'inquiète pas, aucun Mangemort ne pourra te faire de mal, je suis à proximité de Poudlard. On risque d'être coupé à tout moment, je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux te parler comme ça. En tout cas, rassure-toi, tu es en sécurité à Poud… »_

Mais le message prit fin et Thomas se reconnecta à la réalité.  
Il se retrouva dans le bureau de McGonagall, en face de celle-ci et de sa mère, sans avoir la moindre idée de la manière dont il était arrivé là !

Sarah avait quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle cherche à les retenir. Il faut dire qu'elle avait vu son fils dans un drôle d'état pendant plus d'une demi-heure : il ne bougeait pas, n'avait aucune réaction, et surtout, il ne parlait pas, chose totalement inhabituelle chez lui ! Elle avait tout essayé pour le « réveiller », en quelque sorte. En désespoir de cause, elle l'avait même secoué comme un prunier ! Ce qui n'avait eu aucun résultat.

Et puis là, tout d'un coup, il leva la tête. Il semblait perdu, mais au bout d'un moment, il adressa un léger sourire à sa mère qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Pendant ce temps là, une bataille digne de rentrer dans les anales éclata entre les élèves de dernière années.  
Elle avait été déclenchée par un groupe de septième de Serpentard. Visiblement, il avait provoqué les Gryffondors en leurs disant qu'il n'avait aucune chance et qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller porter Thomas au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien évidemment, les Gryffondors avaient aussitôt répliqué.

Pour l'instant, les sorts fusaient en ratant presque à chaque fois leur cible. Quand un élève de septième se faisait désarmer, il n'hésitait pas à abandonner la magie pour la remplacer par les poings, en tout cas, c'était une des techniques que les Gryffondors utilisaient et qui, même s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, faisait beaucoup plus de dégâts que les sorts.

Après avoir discuté avec Minerva, Hermione était arrivée, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'approcher de la vingtaine d'élèves, vu que pour ça, il fallait éviter tous les sorts qui étaient mal lancés ou déviés, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile. D'ailleurs, elle ne vit pas tout de suite l'éclair rouge qui se dirigeait vers elle. Quand elle l'aperçut, il était trop tard, elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir à un sortilège de protection, elle n'avait plus le temps de l'éviter…

Par pur réflexe, elle ferma les yeux et attendit le choc qui ne vint pas.

Alors, lentement, elle rouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez à une paroi de verre, celle qui avait empêché le sort de l'atteindre. Elle regardait toujours sa protection inattendue avec des yeux ahuris quand une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

-Comme vous ne sembliez pas en sécurité, nous avons jugé utile de vous aider, déclara un homme qui était petit et gros.

A côté de lui se trouvait un autre homme qui avait lui un physique plus avantageux.

Vincent Sparow et Fabien Geitley s'approchèrent tous les deux d'Hermione en évitant les sorts avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Eh bien… merci ! répondit la professeur de métamorphose. A vrai dire, je croyais vraiment que j'allais me prendre ce sort.  
-Vous alliez le prendre, affirma Vincent qui n'avait pas pour but de remonter le moral d'Hermione. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Il avait posé cette question en regardant les élèves qui n'avaient même pas remarqué l'arrivée des professeurs.

-Ils se sont disputés, et j'étais censé les séparer. Vous pouvez m'aider ?

Même si le ton de sa voix était normal, ses yeux s'étaient faits suppliants.

-Bien sûr ! répondit immédiatement Fabien Geitley. On emploie la méthode douce ou la méthode forte ?  
-Qu… quoi ? bégaya Hermione avec un regard d'incompréhension.

Vincent se tourna vers Harry. Ils se comprirent en un regard et un large sourire sadique apparu sur leurs lèvres, ce qui n'eut pas comme effet de rassurer Hermione.

-La méthode forte ! déclarèrent-ils en même temps.


	31. Histoire de matelas et Fouille surprise

**Chapitre 31 : ****Histoire de matelas et fouille surprise.**écrit le 06/04/2006

Le mur de protection tomba quelques secondes avant que les élèves de septième ne se retrouvent collés au plafond par une force invisible en laissant leur baguette au sol.  
Hermione regarda la scène pendant un moment avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Elle se tourna alors vers les deux fautifs.

-Redescendez-les de là ! s'exclama-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.  
-Comme vous voudrez, répondit Vincent en brandissant sa baguette vers les élèves de septième qui étaient emplafonnés.

Le lien invisible qui les tenait en hauteur se brisa et les élèves tombèrent vers le sol à cause de Monsieur Gravitation.  
Juste avant que l'un d'eux ne heurte les dalles de Poudlard, un immense matelas blanc et assez dur apparut par terre.

D'après la baguette qu'il avait encore en main, on pouvait aisément deviner que c'était Fabien qui l'avait fait apparaître. Il se tourna d'ailleurs vers son collègue.

-Mais tu es dingue ! s'écria-t-il.  
-Il me semblait bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose… déclara-t-il sans laisser paraître d'émotion.  
-Ils auraient pu se tuer ! continua Harry.  
-Ce n'est pas si haut ! répliqua Vincent en regardant le plafond une dizaine de mètres au-dessus. Ils sont encore fragiles à cet âge-là ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre et eut du mal à retenir son sourire.  
Hermione, elle, était incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Ils n'avaient quand même pas osé faire ça ? Elle avait rêvé ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être fous à ce point là ?

Vincent se tourna vers les élèves affalés sur le matelas, qui ne songeaient plus du tout à se battre. Ils avaient tous un air terrifié sur le visage.

-Petites natures, marmonna-t-il avant de partir.

N'y tenant plus, Harry éclata de rire et rattrapa son ami en reprenant un air sérieux.

-N'empêche, si je n'avais pas fait apparaître ce matelas… commença Harry pour taquiner son ami.  
-De toutes manières, il était trop dur ton truc ! répondit vivement Vincent en sortant de la salle.  
-Comment ça ? Il était très bien mon matelas ! s'offensa Harry en le rattrapant.  
-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas vu la tête des élèves quand ils ont atterri dessus ?  
-Ca, c'est parce que tu les as terrifiés !

Harry et Vincent tournèrent au bord du couloir tout en se chamaillant. Ils croisèrent Draco et Rémus, mais ils continuèrent leur chemin sans faire attention.

Les deux autres professeurs échangèrent un regard puis se dirigèrent vers la pièce où se trouvait Hermione.

En rentrant dans la salle, ils furent frappés par plusieurs choses : les visages pâles des élèves, le visage rouge de rage d'Hermione, le matelas par terre, les quelques vitres cassées, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors mélangés, et surtout… le silence qui régnait !  
Remus se reprit plus rapidement que Draco.

-Hermione ? Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et leur raconta tout.

-Ils sont fous ! Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions ! Et en plus, en sortant, Sparow critiquait parce que le matelas était trop dur, alors que lui aurait laissé les élèves s'écraser !

Trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Draco dut s'asseoir.  
Le premier siège qu'il trouva fut le fameux matelas. En s'asseyant dessus, il ne put que constater quelque chose.

-C'est vrai qu'il est trop dur ce matelas ! s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.  
Petit à petit, les élèves repartirent en silence en essayant tant bien que mal de marcher droit.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ron continuait ses recherches. Vincent n'avait plus voyagé seul depuis qu'il s'était trouvé un compagnon. Le problème, c'était qu'à chaque endroit, il voyageait avec une personne différente…  
Pour le moment, l'Auror était en Belgique, dans un zoo, plus précisément. Il avait longuement discuté avec le directeur de l'établissement qui, une chance pour Ron, connaissait parfaitement l'anglais.

Après avoir regardé dans les archives, le directeur avait trouvé deux personnes qui s'étaient faites engager pour s'occuper du vivarium, une pièce où il y avait pleins de bêtes pas très sympathiques comme des scorpions, de lézards, des serpents et des araignées. En pensant à ça, Ron frissonna.

Bref, une des deux personnes n'était autre que Vincent de l'Hosté, bien que le moldu le connaisse sous le nom de Mike Benson. L'autre personne était de nouveau inconnue de Ron, mais se faisait appeler Martin Corhane.  
Ils avaient travaillé pendant à peu près trois semaines, et quand ils étaient partis, tout ce que le directeur pouvait dire, c'était qu'un serpent avait disparu…

Midi approchait à grands pas. Harry et Vincent se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils venaient à peine de s'asseoir qu'une véritable furie se dirigea vers eux.

-Vous ! cria-t-elle à travers la salle.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent pour voir ce que les deux professeurs de défense allaient subir. L'histoire des septièmes avait déjà fait le tour des collégiens.

-Vous n'êtes que deux inconscients ! continua-t-elle en s'adressant toujours à Fabien Geitley et à Vincent Sparow. Ils auraient pu se rompre le coup !  
-Hermione, intervint Fabien Geitley. Je te signale que c'est toi qui avais demandé de l'aide !

Hermione grimaça face au tutoiement, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Vincent lui avait pris la parole bien avant.

-En plus, tu ne semblais pas autant en colère quand on t'a protégée !  
-Ca, c'est une autre histoire ! lui répondit agressivement Hermione.  
-Un simple « merci » m'aurait suffit, dit tristement Vincent.

Cela vexa Hermione au plus haut point. Elle tourna les talons et sortit rageusement de la salle.

Après avoir mangé, Vincent et Harry durent se rendre au bureau de la directrice qui leur fit une petite leçon de morale comme quoi quand il y avait un problème avec de élèves, il fallait le résoudre en parlant plutôt qu'en leur lançant un sort.  
Les deux professeurs avaient acquiescé en disant que ça ne se reproduirait plus, bien qu'ils savaient tous les deux que si ça se reproduisait, ils régleraient le problème de la même manière, en faisant un matelas un peu plus mou…

Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Bien sûr, il y eut quelques comportements inhabituels, comme par exemple les septièmes qui évitaient leurs professeurs de duel, ou encore, Hermione qui leur jetait des regards emplis de reproches dès qu'elle les voyait. Mais à part ça, tout était normal…

Pour Ron, les recherches avançaient aussi. Il avait eu plusieurs témoignages lui disant qu'ils avaient vu deux hommes accompagnés d'un reptile très docile.  
C'était chaque fois un grand blond accompagné d'une autre personne, toujours différente.  
Ron avait suivi à la trace ces deux étranges personnages et était finalement arrivé en Thaïlande…

Le soir approchait à grand pas et Draco et Rémus n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de Ron.

-Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, fit remarquer Draco. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas !  
-Bon,… on attend jusqu'à la fin du souper, et puis on intervient ! s'exclama Rémus.  
-On… intervient ? Mais… on ne va quand même pas provoquer Geitley en duel, ce serait du suicide ! Tu as vu comment il se battait, et en plus, c'était avec un de ses amis ! Nous, il ne nous fera pas de cadeaux !

En réponse, Rémus lui expliqua son plan, même s'il préférerait largement recevoir un hibou de Ron…

Mais aucun hibou ne vint pour eux ce jour-là.

A la fin du repas, ils se dirigèrent le plus silencieusement possible vers le bureau du professeur Geitley.

Heureusement pour eux, il n'était pas là.

Une fois dans le bureau, Rémus se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, et Draco de l'autre côté de la salle.

Dans la bibliothèque, Rémus ne fut pas étonné de ne voir que des livres qui parlaient de défense contre les forces du mal, en tout cas, pour ceux dont le titre était en anglais.

Draco, lui, tomba sur quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. Il appela directement Rémus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? demanda celui-ci.

En réponse, Draco montra quelque chose du doigt. Rémus plissa les yeux mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'une forme noire. Il s'approcha donc avec précaution et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : un chaudron !

Draco ne voyait pas que le chaudron, il avait aussi remarqué son contenu, et étant professeur de potion, il n'eut aucun mal à mettre un nom dessus.

-Du Polynectar, expliqua-t-il à Rémus qui était aussi doué en potion que lui en divination.  
-Mais… Fabien Geitley a gardé son physique, il n'a changé que son nom ! s'étonna Rémus.  
-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est peux-être pas pour lui…  
-Tu crois que ce serait pour Vincent Sparow ? C'est vrai qu'on ne sait rien de lui…  
-Je ne crois rien ! répliqua Draco. Je ne fais que constater. Et je crois que si on veut des réponses, on ferait mieux de continuer à fouiller avant que Geitley ne revienne.

Ils recommencèrent immédiatement en se dirigeant chacun vers des armoires différentes.

Rémus trouva un balai. Presque aussitôt, il regarda la marque : un Eclair de Feu.

-C'est assez vieux comme balai, il ne doit pas être un grand amateur de Quidditch… fit-t-il remarquer.

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la marque et répondit.

-Il y a quinze ans, j'aurais tout fait pour en avoir un !

Rémus voulut rire, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge et il faillit s'étrangler en voyant un album photo posé sur une des nombreuses piles de livres qui ne se trouvaient pas à leur place, leur propriétaire n'étant pas très ordonné.  
Il prit délicatement l'album et l'ouvrit avec beaucoup de douceur. Il eut encore un sursaut quand sa déduction se confirma…

Draco, lui, découvrit un vieux parchemin, mais il ne vit rien de particulier et le laissa sur le côté pour continuer ses recherches avec des objets plus intéressants, selon lui, vu qu'il ignorait qu'il venait de passer au dessus de la célèbre Carte des Maraudeurs.

Rémus avait à présent les larmes aux yeux, ce qu'il voyait lui fendait le cœur.

Les revoir, maintenant, après tant d'années ! Ses yeux se posaient sur chaque photo, n'en oubliant aucune, et à chaque fois qu'il les voyait là, un sourire aux lèvres en agitant la main pour le saluer, un souvenir refaisait surface dans l'esprit du loup-garou. Il cligna des yeux, et une larme à peine perceptible coula d'un de ses yeux. Elle roula lentement sur sa joue, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une fine trace d'eau salée presque invisible.  
Rémus détourna son regard brillant, il n'en pouvait plus de regarder ces photos de James et Lily alors qu'ils étaient morts, ni celles d'Harry qui avait disparu il y a maintenant plus de quinze ans.  
Il voulut refermer l'album, mais une partie de son esprit l'en empêcha, il devait continuer, il en était sûr, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi…  
Il reprit donc le livre et essaya tant bien que mal de garder ses souvenirs éloignés de son esprit. Il tourna à nouveau une page et fut stupéfait par ce qu'il vit. Il n'y avait plus aucune photo de James, Lily, ou encore de Harry, non, les photos qu'il voyait ne bougeaient presque pas, il n'y avait personne dessus, juste quelques oiseaux qui passaient de temps à autre, toutes les photos représentaient… des paysages… Des paysages magnifiques que Rémus n'aurait jamais imaginés…

En dessous de chaque photo était écrit le pays, le lieu exact et la date à laquelle la photo avait été prise.

Rémus comprit tout de suite. Ces photos, c'était Harry qui les avait prises. Il avait voyagé dans des pays merveilleux, là où il n'y aurait personne pour lui rappeler son passé, là où il serait loin des gens qui se précipiteraient sur lui simplement parce qu'ils le connaissaient par réputation, loin des gens qui lui diraient qu'ils le comprenaient, qu'ils compatissaient alors qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu un centième de ce que Harry avait vécu, des personnes qui ne pourraient même pas imaginer la souffrance qu'il gardait en lui.  
Harry avait été à des endroits où il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, ou personne n'attendait quelque chose de lui, où il était enfin libre, pour la première fois…

Enfin, Rémus comprenait enfin pourquoi Harry était parti, et s'il en avait eu le courage, il aurait probablement fait la même chose…

Le lycanthrope tourna encore plusieurs pages où il n'y avait que des paysages, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait de nouveau une photo où il y avait des gens qui lui faisait un grand sourire. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant les deux personnages, mais Draco ne l'entendit pas, il était trop occupé.

Il avait trouvé une cape magnifique. Quand il l'avait en main, il avait l'impression de tenir de l'eau. En plus, cette cape était si légère et si douce…  
Il savait que c'était une cape d'invisibilité, il en avait déjà portée une, mais c'était il y a si longtemps.  
Celle qu'il avait tenue appartenait à Harry.  
Draco savait exactement le nombre de capes d'invisibilités qu'il y avait dans le monde, savait exactement à qui elles appartenaient, pour toutes, et l'endroit où elles se trouvaient aussi, sauf pour une… celle qu'il avait déjà empruntée il y a maintenant plus de quinze ans, et donc… celle-là…

Rémus, lui, était en état de choc : ce n'était pas possible, ils ne pouvaient pas être là, tous les deux souriants et sur la même photo !  
Harry, le fils de James et Lily Potter, juste à côté de Fabien Geitley, ou plutôt, Vincent de l'Hosté, puisque tel était son nom !

Perdu dans leur pensées, ni Draco, ni Rémus n'entendirent les pas approcher, mais ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand ils entendirent une voix s'élever dans leur dos.

-On peut peut-être vous être utile ? demanda la-dite voix avec un brin d'ironie…


	32. Révélations

**Chapitre 32 : ****Révélations...**écrit le 13/04/2006

Draco et Rémus se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, dans une synchronisation parfaite et se retrouvèrent face à Fabien Geitley et Vincent Sparow.

Le professeur de potion et le lycanthrope sortirent leurs baguettes, mais avant qu'ils aient pu faire quoi que ce soit avec, elles tombèrent dans la main ouverte de Vincent Sparow. Draco et Rémus échangèrent un regard : ils risquaient vraiment de passer un mauvais moment…

-C'est bien aimable de votre part de me rendre visite, même si vous auriez dû prévenir. Mais, si c'est ce que vous cherchez, le thé se trouve dans la deuxième armoire à gauche, dit Fabien Geitley avec un sourire crispé en rentrant dans la pièce en compagnie de l'autre professeur de duel avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Le cœur de Draco se serra lorsqu'il entendit la serrure cliqueter, signe que la porte était maintenant verrouillée.

Rémus, lui, ne savait plus quoi penser : l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était probablement le dernier à avoir eu une vraie conversation avec Harry, si on ne tenait pas compte de Rita Skeeter… En plus, il possédait des affaires telles que l'album photo, alors qu'Harry y tenait beaucoup !

Fabien Geitley se tourna vers Vincent Sparow pour lui poser une question muette que ni Draco, ni Rémus ne saisirent, mais Vincent acquiesça en silence avec un air fataliste.

-Je crois que l'on vous doit des explications, dit Fabien Geitley d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire tandis que Vincent insonorisait la pièce.

Draco posa la cape d'invisibilité et s'adressa au professeur Geitley avec tout le courage qui lui restait.

-Pour vous, c'est inutile, nous savons déjà qui vous êtes. Vincent de l'Hosté, c'est ça ?

L'attention de Draco et de Rémus étaient trop fixées sur le jeune homme blond pour voir Vincent sursauter.  
Voyant que personne ne semblait prêt à parler, Rémus prit la parole.

-Comment vous êtes-vous procuré cet album photo ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le livre qu'il tenait toujours en main.  
-C'est le mien, répondit simplement Fabien Geitley avec un petit sourire.

Il fallu un certain temps avant que l'information ne parvienne au cerveau de Rémus, mais quand elle réussit, le loup-garou perdit son calme.

-C'est impossible ! Cet album photo appartient à Harry Potter ! Alors comment se fait-il qu'il soit ici ?

Draco embraya immédiatement, après tout, lui aussi avait trouvé quelque chose appartenant à Harry…

-Et la cape d'invisibilité, elle appartient aussi à Potter. Comment avez-vous eu ses affaires ? Vous les avez volées ? Vous avez attaqué Harry ?

Rémus doutait des dernières paroles de Draco, après tout, sur les photos, Geitley et Harry étaient côte à côte, donc il s'entendaient bien… Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, attendant plutôt la réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir. Il avait bien sûr un doute, mais il avait tellement peur de se tromper qu'il préférait ne pas le dire à voix haute, pour ne pas se donner de faux espoirs.

-Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, cet album est à moi, tout comme la cape, puisque je… commença-t-il avant d'hésiter légèrement.  
En voyant le regard d'encouragement que lui lançait Vincent, Harry n'hésita plus et il se lança. Après tout, Vincent allait avoir beaucoup plus de mal que lui !

-Je suis Harry, déclara-t-il alors d'une voix forte et qui ne laissait apparaître aucune émotion.

Draco éclata de rire, d'un rire moqueur, plus précisément…

-C'est impossible voyons ! décréta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.  
-Tu n'as pas reconnu la potion ? De la part d'un professeur de potion, ça m'étonne, c'est du Polynectar ! lui répondit Harry avec un brin de sarcasme.  
-J'avais remarqué, merci ! Mais vous, vous n'avez pas changé d'apparence, vous êtes Vincent de l'Hosté ! continua obstinément Draco.

Vincent ouvrit alors la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Non, ça, c'est moi.

Comme pour prouver leurs dires, le hasard fit qu'à ce moment là les effets de la potion prirent fin, et les deux professeurs de duel reprirent leur véritable apparence sous les yeux plus que stupéfaits des deux autres.

-Mais… Que… Enfin, je veux dire… Comment ? Réussi à souffler Rémus qui n'osait pas en croire ses yeux, même si c'était son doute qui se confirmait…  
-Je dirais plutôt pourquoi, rectifia Draco tout aussi étonné que Rémus, sinon plus. Nous avons vu le polynectar…

Harry baissa les yeux honteusement, il s'était attendu à cette question si simple à prononcer : « Pourquoi ? » Mais Oh combien difficile d'y répondre !

Vincent, lui, reculait imperceptiblement dans l'ombre, il préférait qu'on l'oublie, et laissa la parole à Harry. Après tout, c'était ses amis !

-Je… écoute Rémus… C'est difficile… Tu comprends ?  
-Moi pas en tout cas ! intervint Draco avec une pointe de colère.

Il en voulait à Harry, et c'était totalement compréhensible. Il y a quinze ans, il s'était senti abandonné. Pas autant qu'Hermione, Ron et les autres proches d'Harry évidemment, après tout, même quand lui, Draco, était rentré dans l'ordre du phénix, ils ne s'entendaient pas à merveille. Disons… qu'ils se supportaient ! Mais vivre aux côtés d'Hermione lui avait appris à apprécier quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, et du coup, il lui en avait voulu d'être parti !

-Si je suis parti… C'est en partie pour éviter d'être connu pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait… ou plutôt, que j'avais réussi grâce à un coup de chance… commença Harry.  
-Ca, on le sait, on a tous lu la lettre que tu as envoyé à Thomas, l'interrompit Draco brusquement. Mais je ne te comprends pas, tu n'avais qu'à affronter des journalistes, rien de plus ! Mais tu as préféré te défiler !  
-Il ne s'est pas défilé, intervint Rémus avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.  
-Ha oui ? Et comment appelles-tu le fait qu'il soit parti sur un coup de tête alors ?

Là, Rémus était coincé, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Je ne suis pas parti sur un coup de tête, avoua alors Harry. Je… J'y pensais depuis longtemps en réalité. Je ne pouvais plus supporter les regards que tous posaient sur moi, je voulais partir, loin, là où personne ne me connaîtrait, et c'est ce que j'ai fait…  
-Le regard des autres ? Tu avais peur du regard des autres ? Toi ? Harry Potter, Le Survivant ? Tu m'aurais dit n'importe quoi d'autre, j'aurais encore pu te croire, mais là… Je ne vois pas ce que le regard des autres peut avoir d'impressionnant au point de te faire peur !

Il y eut alors un long silence, à la surprise de tout le monde, y comprit de lui-même, ce fut Vincent qui le brisa…

-Draco,… Je peux t'appeler Draco ? demanda-t-il soudainement.  
-Oui, oui… bien sûr, répondit celui-ci d'un air incertain.  
-Est-ce que tu as déjà été jugé, catalogué par tout le monde pour quelque chose que tu n'es pas ?  
-Oui, évidemment, pendant toute mon enfance, on me prenait pour un futur Mangemort !  
-Oui, peut-être, mais à ce moment-là, tu voulais vraiment le devenir. Quand on te le disait, tu te gonflais de fierté, c'était ton rêve, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, effectivement, mais ce n'est plus le cas ! s'offensa Draco en prenant les paroles de Vincent pour une attaque personnelle.  
-Je ne te juge pas Draco ! Mais dès que tu es allé vers l'ordre du phénix, les gens t'ont cru, en tous cas la plupart, ils n'ont pas mis ta parole en doute, j'ai tort ?  
-Non, répondit Draco qui ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en arriver.  
-Ce n'est pas le cas de Harry.  
-Personne n'a jamais mis la parole de Harry en doute ! réagit immédiatement Draco. Enfin, si, une fois, mais ils se sont rendus compte de leur erreur !  
-Tu as raison, mais je ne parlais pas de ça.

Harry, lui, avait très bien compris ce que voulait dire Vincent.

-J'étais considéré comme un héros, Draco. Alors que je ne suis qu'un humain, tu comprends maintenant ? demanda Harry  
-… Plus ou moins… Et toi Rémus ? questionna Draco en espérant que, pour lui aussi, les explications soient confuses. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas…  
-Tu sais Draco, étant un loup-garou, j'ai toujours eu peur du regard des autres, je vois très bien de quoi ils veulent parler. Mais vous, Vincent…  
-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, l'interrompit le-dit Vincent.  
-Heu… oui. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu sais très bien de quoi tu parles quand tu évoques le regard des autres, j'ai comme l'impression que toi aussi, tu le crains…

Vincent ne répondit pas, il préférait attendre la suite.

-Tu es bien le fils de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? se lança Rémus, après tout, il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien !

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, trois élèves étaient en train de parler activement.

-Thomas, il en est hors de question ! s'exclama une petite blonde.  
-Mais, Mary, je ne peux pas les laisser faire ! Tu as vu le nombre de personnes qu'ils comptent tuer s'ils ne m'ont pas ? répliqua le dénommé Thomas.

Il se rappelait évidemment de ce que son père lui avait dit, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que vingt personnes meurent à cause de son égoïsme.

-Mais c'est du suicide ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'obstina Mary.

Elle se tourna alors vers la troisième personne, celle qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

-Moi, commença-t-il alors. Je crois que tu ne dois surtout pas y aller. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont libérer les otages si tu vas te rendre ?

Thomas baissa les yeux, il ne savait plus quoi penser…

A ce moment-là, mais à un autre endroit du château, quatre professeurs continuaient à discuter.

-Au fait, comment cela se fait-il que vous connaissez autant de choses sur ma vie ? demanda Vincent à Draco et Rémus.  
-On a demandé à Ron de faire des recherches, avoua Draco avec hésitation, il ne savait pas comment Vincent réagirait.  
-A propos de Ron, commença Rémus. On lui dit qui vous êtes, comme ça il arrête de chercher, ou pas ?  
-Il finira bien par comprendre, non ? demanda Vincent.  
-Oui, je suppose… dit Draco.  
-Alors ne lui dites rien ! Termina Vincent.

Harry sourit, Vincent ne changerait jamais !

Le lendemain, tout le monde eut le bonheur de pouvoir se lever plus tard, vu que c'était samedi.  
Ce jour-là donc, un nouvel article de la Gazette aborda le sujet des otages, il était assez court, mais on ne peut plus précis.

_**Un nouveau message des Mangemorts.**_

_Nous vous rappelons que ceux-ci avait attaqué le petit village de Wolfsmall et ont enlevé vingt moldus, puis ils nous ont annoncé qu'ils nous rendraient les moldus vivants à condition que nous leur livrions Thomas Dumoulin, fils du célèbre Harry Potter. Evidemment, beaucoup de monde s'oppose à ce marché !_  
_Mais nous avons du nouveau !_  
_En effet, hier soir, le Ministère de la Magie a reçu un hibou de la part des Mangemorts…_  
_Leur message est assez clair : « Comme vous ne semblez pas nous prendre au sérieux, vu que nous n'avons toujours pas reçu le fils Potter, nous vous envoyons une preuve que tous ces moldus sont bien à notre disposition. »_

Et sous l'article se trouvait effectivement la preuve : une photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir les vingt moldus disparus. Ils avaient tous l'air terrifiés. Le décor de la photo était plutôt joli, on pouvait voir une immense falaise abrupte derrière les personnages et de l'autre côté de cette falaise se trouvaient quelques sapins majestueux.


	33. Les Deux Harry

**Chapitre 33 : ****Les deux Harry** écrit le 03/05/2006

En voyant la photo, Harry leva subitement la tête. Il connaissait cet endroit, il y était allé avec Vincent quelques années auparavant.  
Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs aussi reconnu l'endroit…  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et un sourire vengeur apparut sur chacun de leurs visages…  
Ils se levèrent sans attirer l'attention des autres personnes présentes pour se rendre dans le bureau du professeur Geitley.

-Je suppose qu'on va s'y rendre le plus vite possible ? demanda Vincent après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte.  
-Evidemment ! De toute manière, les Aurors ne trouveront jamais cet endroit ! Ils se limitent aux frontières du pays ! En plus, je tiens à faire comprendre à ces idiots de Mangemorts qu'il ne faut jamais faire de chantage ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry.

Vincent hocha gravement la tête, il y avait un petit problème…

-Comment va-t-on faire ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
-Et bien… on y va, on règle leur compte aux Mangemorts puis on libère les otages ! énonça simplement Harry.  
-Non… enfin, je veux dire…Regarde, toi, tu peux y aller sous ta véritable apparence, personne ne se poserait trop de questions…

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Bon, d'accord, les gens se poseraient pleins de questions, mais ça ne te retomberait pas dessus, mais moi ? Si j'y vais sous ma vraie forme ou sous celle du « professeur Sparow », il y aura bien quelqu'un pour me reconnaître ! Tu comprends ?

Harry réfléchit un moment, puis éclata de rire sous le regard étonné de Vincent.

-C'est simple voyons ! s'exclama Harry.

Dès que Harry eut expliqué son plan à Vincent, les deux compagnons de voyage affichèrent un sourire démoniaque…

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que trois jeunes Gryffondors remontaient dans leur salle commune, Hedwige se précipita vers Thomas qui attrapa la lettre au vol. Il se dépêcha de la lire, afin de savoir ce que son père pensait de cette histoire de Mangemorts.  
Mais il fut déçu de constater que le message sois si court, juste deux, trois phrases jetées à la hâte sur un morceau de papier : _« Ne t'inquiète pas, et surtout, ne fais rien ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'écrire plus. N'oublie pas : ne fais rien ! »_

Thomas replia à regret la lettre, ou plutôt, le mot.  
Qu'est-ce que son père avait donc de si important à faire qui ne puisse pas attendre dix minutes ?

Un mal de tête le saisit, ce n'était pas la première fois, juste une migraine passagère.  
Ces derniers temps, il y avait trop de stress, trop de questions qui restaient sans réponses et qui le hantaient jusque dans ses rêves. Les principales étaient faciles à deviner : quand est-ce que son père allait revenir ? Quand est-ce que ces Mangemorts allaient le laisser tranquille ? D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que tout le monde allait le laisser tranquille ?  
Et puis, il y avait une autre question que tout le monde trouverait secondaire mais qui avait une grande importance à ses yeux : quand est-ce que Geitley allait enfin lâcher sa mère ?  
Mais pour cette question-là, il avait une vague idée… Au hasard, il dirait… lundi, juste après son cours de DCFM… au hasard, bien entendu !

Le reste de la journée se passa lentement, mais aucun incident important ne se produisit ce jour-là.  
A midi, personne n'avait remarqué que les deux professeurs de duel étaient absents…

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Thomas, une de ses questions fut réglée le lendemain à l'arrivée de la Gazette dont le titre était déjà très significatif :

_**Les otages libérés.**___

Cela s'est enfin produit ! Hier, au Ministère de la Magie, de nombreuses personnes ont pu voir apparaître pas moins de trente personnes : les vingt otages qui avaient été enlevés par le nouveau mage noir et dix sorciers, probablement des Mangemorts.  
Malheureusement, faute de preuve, nous avons été obligés de les libérer. Nous avons bien entendu interrogé les moldus pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, comment ils sont arrivés au Ministère ! Leurs révélations sont vraiment surprenantes.  
Voici ce qu'ils s'est passé depuis leur enlèvement, d'après leurs dires qui se rejoignent tous : les Mangemorts sont arrivés dans le village et ont directement attaqué. Ils tuaient toutes les personnes qui résistaient, qui essayaient de se défendre, ainsi que tous ceux qui auraient eu besoin d'un soin particulier comme les personnes âgées ou les enfants de bas âge.  
Pris de panique, les dernières personnes du village ont capitulé.  
Aucun des moldus ne sait dire ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, mais quand ils se sont réveillés, ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de cave.  
Ils sont restés dans cet endroit humide et sombre pendant plusieurs jours en ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait, ils n'avaient pour visite que celles des Mangemorts qui ne leur adressaient jamais la parole, leur donnant seulement du pain et de l'eau.  
Puis un jour, et c'est là que l'histoire devient insolite, ils ont entendu des cris et des bruits de chute, et deux hommes identiques se tenant dos-à-dos sont apparus.  
Ces hommes étaient de taille normale, les cheveux courts, assez ébouriffés et noirs, ils avaient des yeux d'un vert étincelant, et surtout, tous les deux étaient marqués par une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Les moldus nous ont encore donné pleins d'autres détails, mais qui sont inutiles à citer, vu que vous connaissez tous ces hommes, ou plutôt, cet homme…  
En effet, il n'est autre que Harry Potter ! Mais son double, qui est-il ? Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait deux Harry Potter ?  
N'ayant pas de solution pour le moment, nous avons préféré ne pas nous étendre sur le sujet.  
Donc, pour en revenir aux vingt moldus, les deux Harry ont mis hors d'état de nuire les dix Mangemorts sensés surveiller le domaine. Après, ils ont libéré les otages et les ont envoyé au Ministère de la Magie accompagnés de leurs dix tortionnaires toujours inconscients à l'aide d'un sort que nous n'avons pas encore su identifier.  
Bien entendu, les moldus subiront un sortilège d'amnésie et n'auront plus aucun souvenir de cet incident.  
Et nous attendons évidemment d'avoir de plus ample informations à propos des « deux Harry ».

Rémus et Draco venaient de finir leur lecture. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Fabien Geitley et Vincent Sparow, ou plutôt, Harry Potter et Vincent de l'Hosté, pour utiliser leurs vrais noms…

-Les deux Harry ? demanda Rémus assez bas pour que seul eux quatre l'entendent et en haussant un sourcil.

Aucun des deux professeurs de duel ne répondit, mais Vincent lui dit un clin d'œil très significatif.

Pendant toute la journée, Ron pu se consacrer aux recherches sur Vincent de l'Hosté, le ministère lui ayant donné quelques jours de congé pour fêter la libération des otages.

Depuis la Thaïlande, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle du serpent, il était probablement parti.

Ron, lui, se posait de plus en plus de questions : qui était cet homme qui accompagnait toujours le fils de Voldemort ? Car il en était sûr, même s'il changeait de corps et de nom, c'était la même personne, Vincent n'aurait pas pu se faire un nouvel ami tous les jours qui l'accompagnerait dans son voyage, surtout en étant aussi associal !

De temps en temps, une petite voix lui disait « Et si c'était… » mais il la faisait vite taire, ce n'était pas possible, jamais Il n'aurait fait ça, ou alors… peut-être que c'était lui, Ron, qui était incapable de comprendre, ou plutôt, d'accepter qu'Il soit… Non, ce n'était pas Lui, ça ne pouvait pas être Harry !

Malheureusement pour Ron, cette idée devenait de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus forte aussi. Cette idée commençait même à l'obséder, et parfois, il pouvait se répéter une simple phrase pendant des heures. « Et si c'était lui ? » Le doute lui était insoutenable.

Thomas passa une agréable journée, content de ne plus à avoir à s'occuper des Mangemorts… pour le moment.  
Mais il lui restait toujours un problème de taille : Fabien Geitley, professeur de DCFM et dragueur incontesté de sa mère.  
Ce soir-là, Thomas prit une décision, et en se couchant, il murmura une phrase que personne n'entendit.

-Demain, j'éliminerai le problème Geitley…

Le lendemain, Mary ne cessait de demander à Thomas de se concentrer un peu plus, ce qu'il ne faisait évidemment pas !  
Ce jour-là, les cours ne l'intéressaient pas du tout, il avait autre chose en tête… Pour lui, la journée n'en finissait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se retrouver face au professeur Geitley, et pour cela, il devait attendre la fin de la journée et prendre son mal en patience.

A midi, il ne put rien avaler, malgré Patrick qui lui disait qu'il avait tort et que c'était délicieux.

Et les minutes passaient, une à une, trop lentement à ses yeux. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que le temps coule à cette vitesse-là ? Ne pouvait-il pas avancer plus vite ?

A la dernière heure de cours, qu'il avait justement avec Geitley et Lupin qui, même s'il avait fini le chapitre sur les loups-garous, restait encore à Poudlard, à ce moment-là donc, la peur le prit à la gorge : est-ce qu'il oserait enfin tout lui dire ? Est-ce que Geitley s'énerverait ? Et si oui, est-ce qu'il allait se faire punir ?… Probablement…

Il avait encore pleins d'autres questions dans ce genre-là.

Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, Thomas sursauta, c'était maintenant ou jamais…  
Il prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires, et Mary finit par le remarquer.

-Thomas ? Tu viens ?

Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « Je vous rejoindrai plus tard » et Mary sortit en compagnie de Patrick sans rien dire de plus.

Désormais, il n'y avait plus que trois personnes dans la pièce : Thomas, Geitley et Lupin.

Il y eut à peu près une minute où il ne se passa rien avant que Rémus Lupin ne rompe le silence.

-Thomas, tu as une question à propos du cours ? demanda-t-il.  
-Hein ? Ho, heu… oui… oui, c'est ça, balbutia-t-il sans aucune conviction.

Rémus sourit légèrement, mais personne ne le remarqua. Finalement, il se tourna vers Harry, puis prononça quelques mots en regardant à nouveau Thomas.

-Tu devras poser ta question au professeur Geitley, Thomas, moi, je dois y aller !

Le dit professeur se tourna vers lui avec une expression surprise qu'il cacha rapidement, il avait bien vu le petit manège du loup-garou !

Rémus franchit la porte avant que Harry n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Imperceptiblement, Harry verrouilla l'entrée et insonorisa la pièce en prévision de la tempête qui n'allait pas tarder, vu la tête de son fils. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il s'était trompé sur un seul petit point : ce n'était pas une tempête qui se préparait, mais un véritable ouragan !

_Note de l'auteur (moi, en fait)_  
_Pour le chapitre précédent, vous avez été assez nombreux à me faire remarquer que Rémus était assez long à la détente pour comprendre qui était Harry, vous avez tout à fait raison ! Mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre manière pour le faire…  
Pour Rémus, ce qu'il se passe, c'est qu'il a comprit, mais qu'il préfère ne pas le dire (en fait, c'était plus pratique pour moi, parce que si Rémus avait sauté dans les bras d'Harry, comme c'était prévu dans mon brouillon, ça m'aurait causé quelques problèmes : ça aurait empêché la discussion, vu que Draco aurait avalé la pilule trop vite, et surtout, je trouvais que ça faisait trop « sortir les violons »)  
Mais bon, j'espère que je me rattraperai plus tard, après tout, j'aurai d'autres chapitres avec des révélations, et ils devront tous être diffèrents !  
Voilà, je tenais à le préciser._

Moi


	34. Retrouvailles

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Encore du retard... Je suis vraiment désolée... ( Tu as vu m'dame la correctrice, je ne t'ai même pas dénoncée... :P)  
Mais en compensation, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y aura plus... jamais... de retard...

**Chapitre 34 : ****Retrouvailles.** écrit le 20/05/2006

Thomas prit une grande inspiration et se lança, sa voix n'émettait pas le moindre tremblement, ce dont il se félicita intérieurement.

-Ce ne vas plus, vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas tourner autour de ma mère comme un vautour ? J'en ai marre !…

Il commença alors à lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers tous ce qui n'allait pas, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sa voix s'intensifiant à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, si bien qu'à la fin il hurlait presque… ou plutôt, totalement…

Malgré le fait que Thomas lui criait dessus, Harry souriait. Son fils avait un sacré courage pour venir « parler » à un professeur de cette manière là ! Mais surtout, il avait un foutu caractère. Pendant un moment, Harry eut l'audace de se demander d'où il lui venait !

Au bout d'un moment, Thomas s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle et remarqua l'étrange sourire qui trônait sur les lèvres de son professeur, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa rage.

-ET ARRÊTEZ DE SOURIRE ! IL N'Y A RIEN D'AMUSANT JE PARLE SERIEUSEMENT !

Le professeur prit alors la parole.

-Thomas, je suis ton père… _(NDA : Désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister…)_

L'élève regarda pendant un moment son professeur, qui semblait d'ailleurs se moquer de lui, avec une expression de stupéfaction non feinte sur le visage, puis il éclata de rire tant ce que Geitley venait de dire était stupide !

-Tu n'es pas sensé avoir les cheveux noirs ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement entre deux éclats de rire sans même remarquer qu'il était passé au tutoiement.  
-Oh, si ce n'est que ça qui te dérange ! répliqua Geitley d'un voix forte avant de regarder sa montre. Attend deux minutes, ok ?

Comme réponse, Thomas partit s'asseoir sur une chaise au premier rang.

Pendant ces deux minutes, Thomas observa son professeur avec un sourire narquois, persuadé qu'il avait sombré dans la folie.

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Devant lui, son professeur était pris de tremblements incontrôlables, et petit à petit, il… changeait d'apparence !

Le jeune élève se leva d'un bond. Ce n'était pas possible, en face de lui se trouvait à présent son portrait tout craché, mais en plus âgé et avec une cicatrice sur le front. Cet homme lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

Thomas, lui, se posait mille et une questions, mais il ne parvenait pas à en articuler une seule tant il était bouleversé.

-Mais… Que… Comment ? souffla-t-il finalement.

Pour unique réponse, Harry sortit une petite fiole de sa poche sous le regard intrigué et surpris de son fils. Ensuite, il dévissa lentement le bouchon avant de faire couler un peu du liquide qu'elle contenait dans le creux de sa main.

-Du polynectar, expliqua-t-il enfin. C'est une potion qui permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre pendant une heure. C'est en partie grâce à cette chose infâme que j'ai pu passer inaperçu ces quinze dernières années.

Thomas regardait toujours son père, mais à présent, la curiosité avait pris le dessus sur sa surprise. Il se surprit d'ailleurs à poser des questions.

-En partie ?

Harry sourit avant de répondre.

-Oui, et aussi parce que je changeais sans arrêt de nom et d'endroit. En parlant d'endroits, il y en a certains qui sont vraiment magnifiques. La Thaïlande, par exemple, ça vaut vraiment la peine d'y aller, le paysage est unique !

Ils continuèrent à discuter ensemble pendant un certain temps, tous les deux heureux d'être avec l'autre et de pouvoir lui parler librement, jusqu'à ce que Thomas se rappelle de la lettre qu'il avait envoyée à son père, ou plutôt, les lettres… Dès que ce souvenir lui traversa l'esprit, ses joues se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte rouge.

En voyant cela, Harry s'interrompit.

-Thomas, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

En réponse, il n'obtint qu'une bouillie de mots inaudibles.

-Heu… Tu peux répéter ? demanda-t-il gentiment. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

Son fils lui sourit et obtempéra.

-Je suis désolé pour les lettres que je t'ai envoyé, je ne voulais pas t'insulter, je ne savais pas que c'étais toi, et…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, parce que son père éclata de rire.

-Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça voyons !  
-Merci… papa, finit Thomas avec hésitation en ne sachant pas comment le Célèbre Harry Potter allait réagir.

En prononçant ce dernier mot, Thomas eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait. Ne sachant rien faire d'autre, il attendit une réaction de l'homme en face de lui.  
D'ailleurs, le cœur de l'homme en question, lui, battait la chamade : son fils l'avait appelé « papa » ! Son fils l'avait accepté, c'était merveilleux !  
Un sourire éclatant et sincère éclaira son visage. Directement, le cœur de Thomas se remit en marche.

Au bout d'un moment, l'élève retourna dans sa salle commune pour enfin finir ses devoirs.  
Il ne répondit pas au regard surprit de ses amis, mais garda pendant longtemps son sourire radieux…

Ailleurs, l'Auror Weasley avait fini par croire son idée, car, même si au départ elle lui semblait impossible, tout ce qu'il découvrait confirmait cette pensée absurde.  
Donc, s'il récapitulait tout, Vincent de l'Hosté était bel et bien le fils de Voldemort, mais il était tout à fait contre les idées de son père, et, le plus important, l'homme qui l'avait accompagné pendant plus de dix ans ne pouvait être que… Harry.

C'était insensé, il le savait, mais Harry et Vincent étaient les deux seuls sorciers à avoir disparu pendant des années.

Et ça expliquait aussi qu'il y ait deux Harry qui aient libéré les otages. En réalité, c'était Harry, évidemment, et l'autre, c'était Vincent de l'Hosté !  
Oui, tout correspondait, ça défiait la logique, mais Ron y croyait…Ou plutôt, avait envie d'y croire…

Et pour vérifier, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : aller demander aux principaux concernés, Vincent et Harry, ou plutôt, Fabien Geitley et l'autre dont l'Auror ne se rappelait plus le nom.

Ron pris son courage à deux mains et transplana à Pré-au-Lard.

Arrivé au village, il se dirigea vers le collège Poudlard sous une luminosité de plus en plus faible, le soleil ayant disparu derrière une colline.

Ron du parcourir les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant de trouver les deux professeurs de duel.  
Heureusement pour l'Auror, il les trouva dans un couloir à l'écart, où il n'y avait personne pour les déranger.

Il reconnut immédiatement Fabien Geitley à sa chevelure blonde.  
Pour Ron, le blond aux yeux bleus ne pouvait être que Vincent de l'Hosté, donc, forcément, le petit gros à côté était… Harry.

Ron sourit largement, ce qui eut pour effet que les deux hommes en face de lui échangèrent un regard surprit.

Mais l'Auror Weasley n'en tint pas compte, vu qu'il se dirigea vers le professeur Sparow, les bras ouverts et un sourire éclatant sur le visage afin de le serrer dans ses bras.  
Il s'expliqua directement après.

-Harry, ça faisait longtemps que je te cherchais !

Le soi-disant Harry de Ron, qui était en réalité Vincent rougit d'un coup.

-Non, non, je sais que lui c'est moi, mais lui c'est aussi Harry, balbutia-t-il.

Ron les regarda à tour de rôle, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Visiblement, il avait fait une erreur… mais où ?

En voyant la tête de ses amis, Fabien Geitley, le véritable Harry donc, éclata de rire.

Pendant qu'il essayait de se calmer et de reprendre son souffle, Vincent expliqua dans les grandes lignes pourquoi Harry avait son physique et lui celui d'un parfait inconnu, et non l'inverse.

Harry reprit enfin la parole quand il fut capable d'aligner des mots afin de former une phrase.

-Ron, tu m'en veux ?

En prononçant cette simple phrase, Harry redevint totalement sérieux.  
Il y eut alors un moment de silence avant que Ron ne réponde.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, murmura-t-il.

Harry baissa les yeux honteusement, il savait très bien qu'il était en tort, même s'il ne regrettait rien, ou presque…  
Ron recommença alors à parler d'une voix plus forte et plus assurée : il pouvait enfin dire à son ami tout ce qu'il pensait.

-A la fin de cette guerre, quand tu as tué Voldemort, j'étais persuadé que la joie et la bonne humeur reviendrait, pour tout le monde ! Mais j'avais tort. Alors que j'espérais enfin pouvoir vivre normalement, sans me cacher, pouvoir voyager avec toi sans être suivis par des Aurors ou des membres de l'Ordre, continuer mes études en même temps que toi, et pleins d'autres chose encore où tu étais souvent impliqué. Mais non, à place, je t'ai cherché pendant quinze ans. J'ai continué mes études, mais le cœur n'y était plus. J'ai voyagé, mais toujours seul et en cherchant quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un : toi. Tout ça pendant quinze longues années. Quinze ans Harry ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ça fait presque la moitié de ma vie ? Mais je ne m'en plains pas, parce que j'ai certainement moins souffert que d'autre, étonnant non, quand on sait qu'on était si proche ? Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai toujours gardé en moi le faible espoir de te retrouver, de te revoir !  
Mais j'ai été l'un des rares à rester debout quand tu es parti. Hermione, elle-même, alors que c'est une battante, n'a pas su garder cet espoir, elle était effondré. Quand tu es partit, Harry, tu l'as détruite, tu l'as brisé, ou je ne sais quel terme je pourrais utiliser pour décrire cela. C'est ça qui a été le plus dur pour moi, voir nos proches fondre en larmes, ne pas les reconnaître. Hermione a bien dû pleurer pendant des semaines, j'ai tout fait pour la consoler, lui remonter le moral, mais je ne suis arrivé à aucun résultat. Mais la fouine a réussi ce miracle, ça reste d'ailleurs encore un grand mystère pour moi.  
Ginny aussi a eu très mal. Mais tu connais ma sœur, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait montré ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme. Je ne l'ai donc jamais vue pleurer. Sans doute le faisait-elle dès qu'elle était seule. Mais si je ne voyais pas de larme sur son visage, je ne voyais plus de sourire non plus. Elle t'aimait Harry, est-ce que tu sais cela ? Elle a fini par tourner la page, et elle s'est mise avec Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami des jumeaux, la première personne qui a réussi à la faire rire après ce qu'elle appelait « le drame ».  
Alors, oui, Harry, tu m'as fait mal. Mais tu m'as demandé si je t'en voulais… et bien… je retire ma première phrase. En fait, j'ai beau y mettre tout mon cœur, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir.

Harry lui fit un pâle sourire d'excuse avant de répondre à la longue tirade que Ron venait de dire.

-C'est à ça que l'on reconnaît ses véritables amis.

Ils se firent l'accolade, puis il y eut un grand blanc.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry remarqua que Ron regardait Vincent du coin de l'œil. Celui sembla semblait d'ailleurs de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant ce regard.

-Tu as comprit qui est vraiment Vincent, je suppose, dit Harry.

Ron hocha la tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Harry saisit parfaitement la question muette de son ami, qui n'était autre que « Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? »

Le Survivant sourit, bien qu'il s'attendait à cette question, il la trouvait complètement idiote et inutile : évidemment que oui !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne mort pas ! ironisa-t-il.  
-Hee ! répliqua Vincent pour la forme, ce qui fit rire Harry et sourire le rouquin.  
-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais le souper va bientôt commencer, rappela Fabien Geitley.  
-Tu as raison, en plus, je commence à avoir faim ! répondit Ron sans se détacher de son sourire.

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la Grande Salle, les deux professeurs ayant invité l'Auror à manger au collège.

Ils venaient à peine de commencer à manger qu'un bruit sourd retentit dans la salle en faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes. Les professeurs et les élèves changèrent entre eux des regards surpris et interrogateurs : qu'est-ce qui avait produit ce bruit ?

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions que le son se refit entendre, plus fort et plus proche cette fois-ci.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les professeurs et l'Auror Waesley se levèrent.  
Mais avant d'avoir pu contourner la table, le bruit retentit une dernière fois en faisant trembler les verres.  
En même temps, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sous les cris terrifiés de certains élèves, et une marrée noire pénétra dans la pièce…


	35. Bataille !

**Chapitre 35 : ****Bataille!** écrit le 25/05/2006

Tout le monde les reconnut, même ceux qui ne les avaient jamais vus : les Mangemorts…

Ils étaient tous vêtus de noir, capes et cagoules comprises. Mais au milieu de cette masse sombre, une silhouette se distinguait, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait un serpent brodé avec des fils de soie verts sur le devant de sa robe, ou alors parce que les autres semblaient s'écarter sur son passage… On pouvait donc aisément deviner que c'était lui le meneur.

D'ailleurs, il se dirigeait lentement vers la table des professeurs avec une démarche assurée. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de McGonagall et lui adressa la parole sur un ton polaire.

-Vous ne m'avez pas pris au sérieux, et vous avez eu tort. Vous m'avez sous-estimé, moi, le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, le fils du puissant Lord Voldemort !…

Il fut interrompu pas un rire moqueur. Il se tourna vers la gauche et vit un homme blond, juste à côté de lui se trouvait la personne qui osait rire : un petit homme enveloppé et presque chauve.

Il y eut un grand silence perturbé uniquement par le rire de Vincent. Tout le monde se disait qu'il était fou pour oser se moquer du nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs le plus choqué.  
Par pur hasard, il tourna son regard vers le type blond à côté qu'il avait repéré avant au moment même où il émettait un claquement de langue, montrant ainsi son impatience.

-Venez-en au fait ! déclara Harry sans une once de peur.

Thomas ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Mais qu'est-ce que son père allait-il faire comme connerie ENCORE !  
Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas parler à cette personne de cette manière-là ! C'était du suicide !

Visiblement, l'interlocuteur de son père pensait à peu près la même chose.

-Comment osez-vous m'adresser la parole ? Vous n'êtes même pas digne de me regarder en face ! vociféra le pseudo-fils de Voldemort.

Harry l'ignora royalement, et Vincent prit sa relève.

-Pour quelle raison êtes-vous venu ici, parce que je doute que ce soit une visite de courtoisie ! déclara-t-il avec aplomb.  
-Effectivement, ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour venir chercher le fils Potter. Vu que les otages ont été libérés, il me revient de droit ! répondit le Lord Noir d'une voix dégoulinante de haine.  
-Il en est hors de question ! réagit vivement Harry d'une voix froide qui surprit tout le monde, y compris Vincent, vu qu'il n'employait jamais ce ton là.  
-Vous n'êtes pas de taille à lutter contre moi ! s'exclama le mage noir.

Il commençait à s'énerver, ça s'entendait. Qui étaient donc ces deux hommes qui osaient le contredire et s'opposer à lui ?

Pour prouver sa supériorité, il lança un sortilège informulé sur le blond, autrement dit, sur Harry, en étant persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se défendre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le sort changea de direction pour aller s'écraser avec force sur le mur d'en face.

Ce fut le signal de départ : tous les Mangemorts et les professeurs levèrent leurs baguettes et un combat acharné commença. Très vite, les Mangemorts -qui étaient plus nombreux- prirent le dessus, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à s'approcher des élèves qui étaient réfugiés au fond de la salle, parce qu'un mur translucide les empêchait de passer.

La bataille continuait, et les réflexes de la directrice diminuaient, elle commençait à être essoufflée. Elle ne réagit pas quand un sortilège se dirigea vers elle, elle eut juste le temps de voir Hermione se placer entre elle et l'éclair de lumière rouge et dévier ce dernier juste à temps.

Draco, Ron et Rémus étaient séparés, mais ils avaient déjà mis hors d'état de nuire un nombre élevé de Mangemorts, on pouvait donc dire qu'ils se battaient bien. Malgré tout, ils se prenaient régulièrement des sorts dans le dos, puis se relevaient rapidement et repartaient dans la bataille.

Mais ceux qui faisaient le plus de dégâts étaient sans aucun doute les deux professeurs de duel, qui avaient d'ailleurs tout les deux gardé leurs sourires pour une raison mystérieuse. Leur technique était simple : ils restaient dos-à-dos. Aucun sort ne les atteignait. Par contre, eux, touchaient presque à tous les coups leur cible !

Inconsciemment, les Mangemorts s'écartaient d'eux.

Pris d'un doute soudain, Harry regarda discrètement l'heure : il leur restait moins d'un quart d'heure avant que la potion arrête de faire effet.

-Vincent ? murmura-t-il à l'intention de celui-ci.

Le-dit Vincent comprit immédiatement.

-Le jour J est enfin arrivé pour moi, répondit-il.  
-Pour moi aussi…termina Harry avant de commencer à émettre de drôles de sons, un mélange de sifflements et de crachotements.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Thomas ne quittait pas son père des yeux.  
Il était vraiment étonné par son talent et son courage (NDA : ou sa stupidité, appelez ça comme vous voulez)  
Il avait bien vu, lui, les Mangemorts qui s'écartaient discrètement.  
Comme il avait remarqué son sourire et celui de Vincent Sparow.

Alors, ou ils étaient tous les deux très courageux, ou ils étaient complètement fous ! Peut-être les deux…

Tout d'un coup, il vit son père avoir une brève discussion avec son collègue, et tout de suite après, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il entendit distinctement leurs paroles à tous les deux. Son père parla en premier.

-Ils ne sont quand même pas très forts ces Mangemorts, fit-il remarquer au professeur Sparow.  
-Bah, ils n'y peuvent rien s'ils n'ont aucune puissance magique et aucune intelligence ! répondit celui-ci.

Thomas fut surpris de voir les Mangemorts les plus proches du duo s'arrêter dans leurs actions et se retourner vers eux avec une mine stupéfaite.

-Et aucun goût vestimentaire ! termina Harry, ce qui fit sourire son fils.  
-Tiens, tu as aussi remarqué ? continua Vincent avec légèreté en envoyant un Mangemort derrière lui par la voie des airs.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à reprendre le même chemin mais dans le sens inverse sous le regard étonné de nos deux amis.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de l'écho par ici ! marmonna Vincent pendant que Harry faisait un sourire à Ron, la personne qui avait renvoyé le Mangemort afin de ne pas finir écrasé.

Thomas n'y tint plus et éclata de rire sous le regard inquiet de Mary et Patrick.  
Son père était en plein milieu d'une bataille et lui et son ami parlaient de tout et de rien ! Ils étaient définitivement cinglés !

-Thomas ? demanda Mary sur un ton incertain.  
-Mmm ? répondit-t-il distraitement.  
-Tu comprends ce qu'ils disent ? questionna-t-elle, un lueur inquiète dans les yeux.  
-Evidemment, pas toi ?

A présent, plus personne ne se battait, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le duo qui continuait à parler comme si de rien n'était. Tout le monde les regardait avec crainte.

-Thomas, ils parlent Fourchelangue… intervint Patrick.

Le jeune Dumoulin eut un moment de surprise mais se reprit bien vite, après tout, il s'y attendait !

Il fit un haussement d'épaules, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car quelque chose d'étrange se passait au centre de la salle.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de la plupart des personnes présentes, Vincent Sparow et Fabien Geitley se mirent à trembler, pus, petit à petit, leurs traits commencèrent à se modifier.

Le petit gros grandit et maigrit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint une silhouette haute et fine. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte blonde et s'allongèrent jusqu'à être mi-longs. Il y eut aussi du changement dans les yeux, et pleins d'autres détails dans le genre.  
Maintenant, Vincent de l'Hosté, alias Vincent Sparow était la copie conforme, ou plutôt, l'original, de Fabien Geitley…

Le-dit Fabien Geitley avait aussi subi des changements. A sa place se trouvait à présent un jeune homme bien connu et recherché depuis longtemps… Harry Potter.

Beaucoup de personnes ouvrirent la bouche de stupeur. C'était si… inattendu !  
Hermione poussa un petit cri et mit sa main devant sa bouche et Minerva McGonagall partit s'asseoir.

Harry fit un bref sourire nostalgique qui disparut quand il tendit fermement sa baguette vers le prétendu fils de Voldemort.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid et sans réplique.

La personne visée tremblait tellement qu'elle ne répondit pas, ce qui n'était pas au goût de Harry. Le Survivant fit un geste à peine perceptible avec sa baguette et la cagoule du « mage noir » tomba par terre.

En voyant la personne en dessous, Harry éclata de rire.

-Blaise Zabini ! Alors comme ça, c'était toi l'imposteur ? Surprenant, je dois dire que je n'y avais pas pensé !

Vincent s'approcha silencieusement de Blaise et le regarda de haut en bas avant de prononcer ces quelques mots.

-Je savais bien que je n'avais pas de frère…

Vincent avait dit cela très bas, mais le silence régnant dans la Grande Salle fit que tout le monde l'entendit clairement…

_Note de l'auteur_

Bonjour! Je suppose que vous avez tous remarqué qu'on arrivait à la fin de cette fanfiction. En effet, il ne reste plus qu'un seul et unique chapitre à poster... Si ça peut vous rassurer, il sera très loin (le plus long que j'ai fait)

Voilà!  
+ (à la semaine prochaine!)  
Moi


	36. Explications

**Chapitre 36 : ****Explications** écrit le 02/06/2006

A présent, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Tout le monde réfléchissait à ce que Vincent venait de dire.

Puis, quelques murmures se firent entendre, d'abord discrets, puis de plus en plus insistants et pesants. Des doigts se pointèrent vers Vincent, et des regards horrifiés le jugeaient.

Vincent se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et surtout, pris au piège. Il était au milieu de tout le monde !  
La peur commençait à s'infiltrer dans son esprit et s'emparait de Vincent à la manière d'un poison.  
Sa voix tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il s'adressa à son ami en Fourchelangue.

-Harry, j'ai la trouille, murmura-t-il.

Harry se tourna vivement vers lui, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Vincent puisse prononcer cette phrase !

Sur le coup de la surprise, il ne répondit pas.

-Harry, repris Vincent. A toi, ils ne feront rien, tu es trop connu, et surtout, tu es apprécié, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Moi, ils ne m'ont jamais vu, je débarque à peine et je déclare être le fils de Voldemort, ils ne me feront jamais confiance Harry, et je les comprends parfaitement… Si je reste plus longtemps ici, je vais me faire lyncher, conclut Vincent, mais seul Harry et Thomas avaient compris ces paroles.  
-Ils finiront bien par nous croire ! tenta le Survivant en désespoir de cause.

Celui-ci n'avait plus tellement envie de partir maintenant qu'il s'était enfin dévoilé.

-Oui, mais dans combien de temps ? demanda le véritable héritier de Voldemort avec sagesse.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il avait raison, ils devaient partir…

Thomas vit son père se retourner lentement vers lui, en plongeant dans son regard émeraude, il comprit immédiatement.

-Non, murmura-t-il, mais seul Mary et Patrick l'entendirent, bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas du tout ce que leur ami refusait.  
-Thomas, je dois repartir… commença son père, toujours en Fourchelangue.  
-NON ! hurla Thomas.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait, bien que la plupart des personnes présentes aient compris que ça avait un rapport avec ce que disait Harry Potter.

-Laisse-moi finir ! reprit Harry plus fermement sur un ton qui ressemblait à celui qu'il utilisait quand il enseignait. Nous reviendrons dans trois jours.

Sur cela, il se retourna et sortit de la Grande Salle en suivant Vincent qui fuyait au plus vite, sans un regard en arrière.

Au bout d'un moment, un des Mangemorts se tourna vers Blaise Zabini.

-Toi ! dit-il en le pointant du doigt. Tu nous as menti !  
-Peut-être, mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! se défendit Blaise.

Puis d'autres Mangemorts se manifestèrent, et des « traître », « imposteur » et autres mots dans le même style fusèrent. Mais une autre catégorie de Mangemorts se mit autour du fameux imposteur dans l'intention évidente de le protéger.

-Il a eu raison de faire ça ! Il fallait que quelqu'un nous rassemble sous sa bannière, et c'est lui qui l'a fait, même s'il a dû mentir pour y arriver ! déclara l'un des protecteurs.  
-Dans ce cas-là, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je le provoque en duel et que celui qui gagne dirige les Mangemorts ? demanda sarcastiquement le premier Mangemort qui avait parlé.

S'en suivit alors une bataille entre Mangemorts qui d'ailleurs ne reconnaissaient pas les deux camps.

Les élèves et les professeurs restants les laissaient faire, ils préféraient largement les laisser s'éliminer entre eux dans un premier temps et neutraliser ceux qui restaient ensuite, ce qu'ils firent très bien.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry et Vincent avaient atteint le portail de l'école. Une fois celui-ci franchit, ils pourraient transplaner.

-On va où maintenant ? demanda Harry.  
-Chez mes parents, répondit Vincent sans une once d'hésitation.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant la demeure de Hanna et Ulrich Schiller en Allemagne.

Vincent s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, leva son bras et s'apprêta à frapper, mais il arrêta son geste en plein milieu, ce que Harry remarqua tout de suite.

-Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais s'ils me rejettent ? murmura Vincent anxieusement.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur un homme : Ulrich…

Avant que quiconque ne dise quoi que ce soit, une voix de femme s'éleva d'une autre pièce, sûrement Hanna.

-Alors ? Il y a quelqu'un ?  
-Oui, répondit Ulrich juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.  
-Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais entendu du bruit ! Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Elle s'arrêta et ouvrit grand les yeux en reconnaissant l'un des deux hommes.

-Vincent ? C'est vraiment toi ? murmura-t-elle en y croyant que très peu, elle l'avait attendu tellement longtemps !

Celui-ci répondit par un hochement de tête, le regard fixé sur le paillasson. Il y eut alors un cri étouffé puis Vincent sentit un poids contre son corps. Du coup, il leva les yeux et constata que ce poids n'était autre que Hanna, sa mère de cœur.

-Entrez ! proposa Ulrich dès que son fils put à nouveau respirer librement.

-Je voulais m'expliquer, annonça Vincent dès qu'ils furent installés tous les quatre.

Les Schiller ne répondirent pas, invitant ainsi Vincent à poursuivre, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Il leur raconta tout, en commençant par la lettre qu'il avait reçue lorsqu'il avait onze ans et qui lui avait appris qui était son père : Lord Voldemort.  
Il s'excusa de s'être emporté à ce moment-là, de les avoir attaqués.

Puis il leur raconta, enfin, ses années scolaires.

Ulrich et Hanna furent très compréhensifs, pas une seule fois ils n'interrompirent Vincent et ils ne lui firent aucun reproche.

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry consentit enfin à se lever et à descendre, la Gazette du Sorcier était déjà arrivée et se trouvait dans les mains d'Ulrich qui la lisait avec une attention particulière.

Il finit par la poser en grommelant un vague « déforment toujours tout ceux-là », ce qui fit relever la tête de Harry.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il en désignant le journal.

Ulrich acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

La Une parlait bien entendu des deux professeurs de Poudlard qui s'étaient révélés être Harry Potter et le fils de Voldemort.  
Il y avait ensuite une description « exacte » de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la bataille, bien que quelques détails aient changé, comme, par exemple, le fait que Vincent ait obligé Harry à partir !

A la fin de la lecture, Vincent, qui lisait par dessus l'épaule de son ami (c'était devenu une habitude), haussa simplement les épaules.

-On a eu raison de partir, décréta-t-il.  
-Oui, peut-être… mais de toute façon, dans deux jours, ils auront certainement compris que tu n'as rien à voir avec les Mangemorts, assura Harry.  
-J'espère que tu dis vrai, murmura Vincent, mais personne ne l'entendit.

Les deux jours restants se passèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur chez les Schiller. En effet, les parents de Vincent avaient rapidement liés des liens d'amitié avec Harry.

Celui-ci avait bien entendu proposé à son ami de rendre visite à Lizzy, son ancienne petite amie, mais il refusa catégoriquement en avouant qu'elle était très rancunière et qu'il tenait à la vie, ce dernier argument était d'ailleurs très convainquant !

Pour le plus grand malheur de Harry, la date de retour à Poudlard finit par arriver. Ce fut donc avec beaucoup d'angoisse qu'il parcourut les couloirs du célèbre collège de sorcellerie.

Soudain, une silhouette surgit au fond du couloir. Harry la reconnut immédiatement comme étant Sarah. _(NDA : violons = on)_

Une brise venue de nulle part se mit à souffler, faisant ainsi voler les cheveux de Sarah. Elle était étincelante, là, arrêtée en plein milieu du couloir, les yeux rivés sur Harry, son regard le transperçant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à marcher et se dirigea lentement vers Harry, chacun de ses pas résonnaient sur le sol en émettant un son pur. Elle s'arrêta finalement juste devant lui. Elle était tellement proche que chacun pouvait sentir la douce respiration de l'autre sur son visage.

La main de Sarah se dirigea alors vers le visage de Harry à une vitesse qui n'avait rien de banale et… percuta sa joue en faisant résonner un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un claquement de fouet. _(NDA : violon = off)_

-Ouch, ça doit faire mal, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Vincent avant de se prendre deux regards noirs qui le réduirent au silence, même s'il gardait son sourire.  
-Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Harry, dit-elle en insistant sur son nom afin de rappeler qu'elle le connaissait déjà sous deux identités différentes.  
-Je vois ça ! répliqua celui-ci en se massant la joue.  
-Alors, dis-moi tout Sarah… commença Vincent avec gaieté pendant que Harry s'attendait au pire. Que nous vaut cet accueil chaleureux ?

Sarah ignora la remarque et préféra changer de sujet.

-Suivez-moi, les autres vous attendent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sarah les fit entrer dans une salle où il y avait déjà six autres personnes : Thomas –évidemment-, Hermione, Ron, Draco et Rémus, qui avaient tenu à être présents même s'ils étaient déjà au courant, et il y avait aussi Minerva McGonagall.

Sarah referma la porte dès que Harry et Vincent l'eurent franchie.

En apercevant son père, Thomas fut pris d'un fou rire qu'il tentait de cacher le mieux possible, mais Ron dû le remarquer, vu le regard interrogateur qu'il lui lança. L'élève réussit à lui répondre par quelques mots, dont « joue », ce qui mit Ron dans le même état que lui.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione s'était levée précipitamment à la vue de Harry et le bombardait à présent de questions sur un ton de reproche.

-Harry ! Pourquoi es-tu parti il y a quinze ans ? Pourquoi nous as-tu tous abandonné ? Tu nous avais oublié ou quoi ? Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ?…  
-Hermione… tenta désespérément Harry.  
-Non, laisse-moi parler ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement an parlant de plus en plus fort. Nous te faisions confiance, et toi, tu es parti comme un voleur après son crime !…  
-Je suis heureux de te revoir… murmura Harry.

Visiblement, tout le monde l'avait entendu, sauf Hermione, bien sûr.

Thomas et Ron essayaient toujours de cacher leur fou rire sous les regards inquiets de Rémus et Draco.

-Quinze ans ! Tu te rends compte que ça fait quinze ans qu'on t'a attendu et recherché sans jamais rien trouvé ?  
-En tout cas, toi, tu n'as pas changée !… continua Harry sur le même ton que précédemment.  
-On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer ! Mais non, Monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête et préfère partir sans donner de nouvelles !…  
-Toujours aussi explosive ! termina Harry en arrachant un sourire à tout le monde, excepté Ron et Thomas qui avait trop mal aux côtes à force de refouler leur fou rire.  
-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? demanda soudainement Hermione.  
-Hein ? répondit Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question.  
-Mauvaise réponse, souffla Vincent.

Comme pour Harry, seule Hermione ne l'entendit pas. D'ailleurs, celle-ci, excédée par la réponse de Harry s'élançait vers lui qui s'attendait au pire, la gifle ne devrait normalement pas tarder. Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents et attendit le choc… qui ne vint pas.

Il ouvrit précautionneusement l'œil droit pour pouvoir évaluer le danger. Ce qu'il vit lui fit ouvrir l'œil gauche d'un coup.  
Hermione se tenait devant lui, sa main arrêtée à mi-chemin, et surtout, en train de rigoler doucement.

Sarah s'avança et ramena la main d'Hermione le long de son corps.

-Désolée, je suis passée avant toi ! déclara-t-elle.

En entendant ça, Thomas et Ron, ne sachant plus retenir leur rire, s'écroulèrent par terre.

Les regards de Vincent, McGonagall, Draco et Rémus se dirigèrent vers Harry, et ils comprirent l'hilarité des autres.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry, énervé de ne pas comprendre le fou rire général, à Vincent.  
-Mais je n'ai rien dit moi ! s'offusqua celui-ci. Pour une fois… rajouta-t-il plus bas.  
-Et le fond de ta pensée, c'est… ? répliqua le Survivant.

Un sourire sadique apparu sur le visage de son ami.

-Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

Harry hésita pendant une fraction de seconde devant l'air de son ami, puis la curiosité l'emporta.

-Oui ! s'exclama-t-il avec impatience.  
-Et bien… Je trouve que tu es vraiment adorable avec cette trace sur la joue, ça te donne un certain charme, déclara Vincent en accentuant sur le « adorable » et sur la fin de la phrase.

Harry le regarda avec incompréhension, puis se dirigea lentement vers le miroir, et alors seulement, il la vit, là, trônant sur sa joue, une magnifique représentation de la main de Sarah…

Il resta stupéfait devant son reflet, puis il se joignit au fou rire général.

Au bout d'un moment, le calme revint, et ils commencèrent à parler, Harry essayant « discrètement » de draguer Sarah.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Vincent se fit très vite intégré. Il passa la majeure partie de son temps à parler avec Ron de ses voyages, de pays, de culture,… et pleins d'autres choses encore.

A un moment, alors que Ron était perdu dans ses pensées, Vincent se pencha vers Thomas qui était juste à côté de lui.

-J'ai vraiment un regard de poisson rouge ?

_Fermeture des rideaux..._

_Voilà, la fin de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plue...  
En tout cas, un super grand merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées, je les lisais (et je les lis toujours d'ailleurs) avec un grand plaisir!  
A vrai dire, je suis assez contente d'avoir finie la fic (même si maintenant, je suis toute perdue... snirf)  
J'aimerais juste savoir quelle(s) est/sont les retrouvailles que vous avez préférée? Pourquoi, et tout ce qui va avec, parce que ce sont les scènes que, je crois, j'ai le moins bien réussi. Et comme je ne compte pas quitter le monde de l'écriture, ça m'aiderait... (Bien sûre, vous pouvez dire d'autres choses, comme le chapitre que vous avez préféré...) N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des hiboux!  
Je suis aussi désolée de vous annoncer qu'aucune suite n'est prévue, faute d'idées, et aussi parce que j'ai peur que ça fasse réchauffé...  
Et bien, je ne sais pas quand, mais je suis (presque) sûre que je posterai une nouvelle fiction sur Harry Potter [NDA en 2009 : déjà commencé à poster sur ce site], mais j'écris d'abord autre chose [NDA en 2009 : Ha ? Ha oui, je me souviens… mais j'ai perdu mes feuilles, c'était sur FMA, et c'était très… spécial], je sais, vous n'en avez rien à faire, mais bon...  
Alors voilà, comme toute bonne chose à une fin, je vous dis encore merci pour toutes ces reviews, et au revoir, à la prochaine!_

Moi... allez... Morgane ! :P

_[NDA en 2011 : et voilà… une fic qui montre bien l'évolution de mon écriture… (je ne l'aime plus vraiment, beaucoup trop d'imperfections, que ce soit dans l'écriture ou la fin précipitée… -_-)]_


End file.
